Soldier
by davis32
Summary: AU. Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson meet while running in Central Park, neither of them expceted to end up falling in love. I do not own anything.
1. Chapter 1

Soldier Chapter 1

_Prologue _

Twenty five year old architect Annabeth Chase who graduated from Yale University and now worked as the second leading architect for Olympian Industries never expected to fall in love with the guy who ran her over in the park one day while she was jogging. She really didn't expect to fall in love with a guy who was in the army and the son of one of her bosses, and someone her mother completely hated.

Twenty six year old Army staff sergeant Percy Jackson who joined the army at eighteen never expected to fall in love with the girl he ran into at the park while he was home on leave. He especially didn't think he would ever fall in love with a girl who worked for his father's company and was the daughter of the women who absolutely hated his father and anything to do with him including his children.

_July 1__st__ 2012_

Annabeth Chase groaned and rolled over to turn off the annoying beeping her alarm was currently making. She didn't know anyone else who woke up at six a.m. on a Saturday but she diffidently knew her roommate and best Thalia Grace diffidently didn't wake up this early on any day. Annabeth liked waking up at six every day, she didn't like breaking her morning routines, she would wake up eat a granola bar with some water and then jog in central park for an hour, then she would come home shower get dresses for work and eat a more filling breakfast and be at work by nine. The only time she ever disrupted her routine was on the weekends if she had gone out with friends the night before. Since she didn't go out and get completely wasted like Thalia did last night she got up at six and did her normal morning routine. She dressed in black yoga pants with a purple tank-top and put on her black and purple Nike running shoes. She put her hair up in its signature ponytail and strapped her iPhone to her arm before she left her apartment. Once outside in the New York air she started towards Central park which was only two blocks from her apartment. She had just passed one of her favorite fountains in the park when she was very painfully knocked to the ground.

Groaning she opened her eyes looking straight into the face that had run into her. He had the most beautiful sea green eyes she had ever seen. He was lying with his hands on both sides of her arms, so that he was just barely hovering above her. He was staring at her forgetting that he was lying on top of her, she blinked and awkwardly coughed "Umm do you think you could get off me know?"

He blinked and said "Oh uhh yeah, sorry about that" he quickly got up and handed her his hand which she took and painfully stood up, at her pained expression his eyebrows scrunched together and he asked "Are you okay, are you hurt anywhere?"

"Oh yeah I'm perfectly fine after being knocked over by a guy twice my size" Annabeth said sarcastically. He was about a head taller than her with broad shoulders and dark shaggy hair that was almost in his eyes. He had a slight stubble of hair on his jaw along with a white jagged scar underneath his right eye that was about an inch long. He was wearing a black fitted work out shirt with black and silver basketball shorts and black Nikes. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Are you hurt do you need me to take you to the hospital or anything?" he asked worried again.

Annabeth smiled and said "I don't think the hospital is going to do anything about a bruised butt".

He laughed and put his hand out "I'm Percy Jackson by the way".

Annabeth took his hand and shook it "Annabeth Chase".

"So Ms. Chase would you like to get a coffee with me?" He asked smiling at her.

He had an absolutely gorgeous smile that made his eyes shine; it made her knees weak which is something she had never felt before. "Sure I could use a coffee, but I think it's only right if you pay since you are the one who knocked me down" she said smiling at him.

"Of course" Percy said laughing; he started towards the Starbucks that was across the street with Annabeth walking next to him. "I truly am sorry for knocking you down; usually I'm paying more attention than that".

"It's fine, I used to play basketball in high school, I can handle someone knocking me down, even if it is a little embarrassing" Annabeth said.

Percy laughed and said "I think it was more embarrassing for me since I'm the idiot who ran into you". They crossed the street and walked into the coffee shop were they stood in line.

"So what had you so distracted?" Annabeth asked.

Percy got a dark look on his face, which meant obviously it was something he didn't really want to talk about.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that" Annabeth said quickly.

Percy blinked and looked at her, his face softened a bit and he said "No it's fine, I just saw an ex-girlfriend of mine in the park while I was running".

"Oh I'm sorry. I know how ex's can be" Annabeth said honestly.

Percy smiled and said "You've had some bad break ups to I take it?"

Annabeth nodded her head "Only one really bad one".

They stepped up to the counter and Percy asked "What would you like?"

Annabeth ordered her usual summer time drink "I'll have a grande caramel Frappuccino"

"And for you sir?" the barista asked batting her eye lashes at Percy who completely ignored her

"I'll have the same thing" Percy said pulling out his wallet.

"Your totals ten dollars. What name should I call out?" She asked staring at Percy.

Percy handed her the money and said "It's Percy".

"My name is Cassie by the way" the barista said smiling at Percy.

Percy nodded his head and awkwardly said "Uhh it was nice to meet you". He quickly took Annabeth's hand and led her to an empty table by the window. Percy let go of her hand making Annabeth realize how much she missed it, at that thought she quickly shook her head. She just meet the guy there's no way she could already have feelings for him.

"Sorry about that, it drives me insane when girls do that" Percy said sheepishly.

Annabeth laughed "It's alright, I understand, but I don't think she got the hint. She keeps looking over here".

Percy looked at the barista out of the corner of his eye, when he noticed her watching him he groaned. "So…" Percy started but was interrupted by the barista calling his name; he stood up and said "I'll get those".

Annabeth watched him go up and the barista hand him the coffees, she slipped him a napkin which most likely had her number on it. Cassie winked at him as Percy quickly turned around and headed back towards the table. Obviously he didn't like being flirted with like that in public.

He sat her coffee down and said "So are you from here?"

Annabeth took a drink of her coffee and said "No, I'm from San Francisco actually. Are you from around here?"

"Yep born and raised in Manhattan. What made you move across the country?" He asked.

"I went to college here. But I've always loved Manhattan; my mom lived here so I'd visit every summer. After college I just never left". She said smiling.

"My mom is from here, but my dad's actually from Greece. So I'm half Greek, I actually speak it fluently" Percy said stirring his drink.

Annabeth laughed "Are you serious, my mom is from Greece, so I'm half Greek as well, I speak Greek and Latin fluently".

"Wow. So where did you go to college?"

"Yale. What about you?" she asked.

"I didn't go to college. I joined the army when I turned eighteen, and I've been in ever since" Percy said looking out the window at all the people on the street.

"Oh, well that's a good job, what made you join?" Annabeth asked.

Percy looked at the table and said "I don't really know, I have ADHD so I like being constantly moving, I didn't even think about the army until a recruiter came to my school and said he had ADHD and that the army was the best choice for him. So my mom and I looked into it, and I instantly feel in love with it and the day I turned eighteen I signed the papers. I've seen more of the world than I ever could have by doing something else".

"Wow you must really love it. When you speak about it your eyes light up and you smile a lot" Annabeth said smiling at him.

Percy smiled and said "Yeah I guess I do. So what did you major in?"

"Architecture. I've always been in love with it, I love looking at buildings and figuring out what they were built with and I love researching new ways to safely and effectively build new things. I really love ancient architecture like ancient Greece and Rome". She stopped herself, she knew if she was able to she would keep rambling on and on and he would eventually get bored.

"And you say I love my job. Have you ever seen yourself talk about architecture, your eyes light up and you look so happy. So do you work here in the city?" Percy asked amused.

"Yeah, I actually work at Olympia Industries. I work with my mother Athena Olympiad".

Percy looked shocked "Your mother is Athena Olympiad?"

"Yeah, do you know her or something?" Annabeth asked skeptically.

Percy coughed and said "Yeah, uhh my father is Poseidon Olympiad".

Now it was Annabeth's time to be completely shocked "Your father is one of the big three".

Percy smiled sheepishly "Yup, owner of all the major fishing and boating companies in the world".

"Holy shit, your father is one of the big three and you're in the army" Annabeth blurted out.

Percy laughed and said "I want raised by my father, which is why my last name is Jackson, my mother raised me, I didn't know who my father was until I was fourteen, when he suddenly showed up. He wanted me to work for the company and I was going to but then I learned about the army and decided to take that path. When I retire I plan to go to school to be a marine biologist and work for one of his aquariums".

"Wow. So that means you're related to my best friend Thalia?" Annabeth said.

"Do you mean Thalia Grace?" Percy asked.

Annabeth nodded her head "Yeah she's the daughter of Zeus".

"Yeah she's my cousin; we meet the summer my father showed up at the annual family reunion, we haven't kept in touch the last couple of years though. Do you know who Nico is?"

"I've heard Thalia mention him before but I've never meet him" Annabeth said finishing her coffee.

"Yeah he's Hade's kid; he's a detective here in the city. I stay with him when I'm home on leave. He and Thalia never really got along so I guess that would explain why you've never meet him" Percy said smiling.

"That makes sense" Annabeth looked at her phone and said "Wow we've been here an hour. I have to get going, I'm meeting with my mother for some work stuff".

"Oh okay. Uhh it was nice meeting you Annabeth. And I'm sorry about knocking you over" Percy said sticking his hand out.

Annabeth smiled and shook his hand "It was nice meeting you to Percy. And its fine, I'm just going to have a bruise for a couple of days. Maybe we'll see each other some other time" she said before walking towards the door. Inside she was hoping that he would follow her and ask her out, she made it outside and almost completely past the Starbucks building before she heard someone yelling her name.

She turned around to see Percy running at her, he stopped in front of her and said "Uhh what are you doing tomorrow night?'

"Nothing except, watching some crappy TV" Annabeth smiling.

Percy smiled and said "Well would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

Annabeth smiled and said "Yeah I'd like that".

Percy smiled widely and said "Awesome, so uhh I'll pick you up at six, is that alright?"

"That's fine" Annabeth grabbed a napkin off the table and wrote down her address "Here's my address". She handed it to Percy and said "I'll see you tomorrow Percy" she said before turning around and heading back to her apartment.

"See you tomorrow Annabeth" Percy called out. The entire walk back to her apartment Annabeth was smiling, she hadn't smiled this much in a very long time.


	2. Chapter 2

Soldier Chapter 2

She didn't get home from her mother's house until seven that night. The two of them were designing a new building for Hades and it was taking a lot of work from both of them. The entire time she was with her mother, she kept asking why Annabeth had this stupid goofy smile on her face. Annabeth just shrugged and said that she meet someone but didn't know if what was going to be serious or not. Poseidon and Athena didn't get along very well, so she figured she wouldn't tell her mother who Percy was until she knew if it was going to be serious or not.

When she got home Thalia was home which was suprising because Thalia was supposed to have a date with Luke. Luke was Thalia's longtime boyfriend, they meet in college and had been together ever since, Luke is a son of Hermes Olympiad.

"Hey Annie how'd the designing go?" Thalia asked from the couch.

Usually whenever Thalia called her Annie Annabeth would scowl at her and tell her to stop calling her that but Annabeth ignored and threw her bag down on the floor and flopped onto the seat next to Thalia.

Thalia looked at her weir and said "Okay what's wrong with you? Whenever I call you Annie you bit my head off".

"Nothing's wrong with me Thals" Annabeth said still smiling.

Thalia narrowed her eyes "Why are you smiling so much? It's starting to creep me out".

"I meet someone today while on my run" Annabeth smiling even bigger thinking of Percy.

"Oh my God, are you serious, tell me all about it" Thalia said turning to face her on the couch and muting the TV.

"Actually you know him" Annabeth said.

Thalia's eye brows scrunched together "I do".

"Yeah he's actually your cousin"

"Oh God please tell me it isn't Nico" Thalia cried.

Annabeth laughed "No your other cousing".

"My other cousin" Thalia said thinking "Holy shit do you mean Percy, Poseidon's son".

Annabeth nodded her head "Yeah he literally ran me over while I was running in the park. We ended going to coffee and he asked me out tomorrow night".

"Oh my God that's awesome. I'm so happy for you Annie, you haven't gone out on a date in so long" Thalia said smiling at her friend.

"I know. Did you know he joined the army?" Annabeth asked.

"I remember my uncle saying that once. How's he doing, is he still in the army?" Thalia asked.

Annabeth nodded "Yeah, he said he's home on leave, and he's living with Nico".

"Oh. I feel sorry for him Nico's always been a slob" Thalia said.

"I thought you were supposed to be on a date with Luke?" Annabeth asked.

Thalia sighed "I was but Luke has the stomach flu, went over there all dressed up and everything and he's lying in bed puking his guts up".

"Aren't you supposed to be over there making him feel better?" Annabeth asked.

"Are serious, I am not catching the flu. Luke understands that, besides he has Connor and Travis helping him. Which probably isn't any better but oh well".

Annabeth shook her head "Have you eaten yet?"

"Nope but I already called in to that Chinese restaurant you really like, should be here in twenty minutes. I ordered soup for Luke I'm going to take it to him once I'm done eating".

"Oh so you are a good girlfriend" Annabeth said teasingly.

"You better know it, I'm like to God of awesome girlfriends" Thalia said laughing.

Annabeth laughed and stood up from the couch "I'm going to shower and change".

Thalia nodded her head and turned back to the TV while Annabeth went to her room and took a shower. When she was done Thalia was at the door getting the Chinese food, so Annabeth went into the kitchen and got the plates and dishes down. She and Thalia sat on the couch watching Cake Boss. Once they were both done and had everything cleaned up and put away Thalia grabbed the soup for Luke and left for his apartment. Annabeth decided she would work on some other projects for work on her computer. She doubted Thalia would be home which meant she was home alone, which was the perfect way to get some work done.

Since Annabeth didn't have to do anything the next day except clean her apartment and get ready for her date she decided she would sleep in. The next morning Annabeth woke up at nine to an empty apartment just like she thought she would. Instead of making breakfast for just herself she decided to go the Starbucks that she and Percy went to yesterday and get some coffee and a scone to eat. After she took a quick shower and got dressed in skinny jeans and a rolling stones t-shirt she grabbed some money and phone and headed towards Starbucks. Once there she got a White Chocolate Mocha coffee and a pumpkin spice muffin. She was sitting at a table by the window reading the newspaper when someone stepped in front of her and said "I didn't think I'd be seeing you until six tonight".

Annabeth looked up into the handsome smiling face of Percy "Percy what are you doing here?" Annabeth asked.

Percy smiled and said "Is it alright if I sit with you?"

"Of course" Annabeth said folding the newspaper.

"Well I just got done running, and I thought I'd grab a coffee. But I didn't expect to see you here" Percy said.

Annabeth smiled "I usually don't come here, but Thalia spent the night at her boyfriends and I didn't feel like cooking for myself so I figured I'd come get a coffee and muffin".

"Well I'm glad you did then. So I made reservations at this really nice Italian restaurant that my mom told me about, does that sound alright?" Percy asked.

"That sounds good, I love Italian" Annabeth said.

"So Thalia has a boyfriend?" Percy asked.

Annabeth laughed "Going to pull the protective cousin card".

Percy shrugged "I might, depends on the guy".

"His name is Luke Castellan; they meet in college and have been dating ever since. Their good for each other, they balance each other out pretty well" Annabeth said.

"Well as long as he treats her right. I might not be very close with Thalia, but she's still family" Percy said.

Annabeth smiled and said "I understand, I think it's sweet really, and I won't tell Thalia, she'll get all defensive if she finds out your questioning me about Luke".

Percy laughed "Sounds like Thalia, thanks".

"You're welcome. So how long are you on leave for?" Annabeth asked.

"Uhh two months and then I'm going back overseas to Iraq" Percy said taking a drink of his coffee. "I'm sorry to cut this short but I promised I'd be at my mom's by ten thirty. But I'll still be picking you up at six" Percy said apologetically.

"That's fine I'll see you tonight" Percy smiled and got up leaving the coffee shop.

Annabeth sat there finishing her coffee and muffin and reading the newspaper before she got up and went home. Since Percy wouldn't be here until six Annabeth decided to start cleaning her apartment, she put on some old sweats and t-shirt turned on the radio and started cleaning her apartment. She took a small lunch break but continued cleaning. Around three she was finally finished right when Thalia and healthy looking Luke walked through the door.

"Wow this place looks awesome" Thalia said.

"Yeah Annie this looks great, way better than Thalia could have ever done" Luke said teasingly.

Thalia scowled and punched him in the arm causing Luke to wince and rub his now bruising arm.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for your date?" Thalia asked getting drinks out of the fridge.

"It's only three Thals, Percy won't be here until six" Annabeth said rolling her eyes.

"But you need to shower and clean everything up if you know what I mean" Thalia said winking.

"I'm not listening to this" Luke said covering his ears.

"It's only the first date Thals nothing's going to happen" Annabeth said looking at Luke like he was crazy.

"Don't mind him, he sees you as a sister and is getting all protective and crap. And just because it's your first date doesn't mean you shouldn't clean up a bit" Thalia said crossing her arms.

Not wanting to fight with her which would take forever Annabeth gave in "Fine Thals 'I'll Clean up' as you put it".

Thalia smile triumphantly and said "Good now go shower".

Annabeth huffed "Why am I friends with you again?"

Thalia laughed and said "Because you love me".

Annabeth rolled her eyes and headed towards her bedroom mumbling "I have no idea why".

She came out of her bathroom only wearing a towel to find Thalia going through her closet and Luke lying out on her bed flipping through a magazine.

"What the hell are you two doing in here?" Annabeth asked.

Luke sat up and instantly closed his eyes "Jesus Annabeth have you ever heard of clothes".

"Have you ever heard of staying out of peoples rooms" Annabeth said.

"Were helping you get dressed for your date" Thalia said still looking through her closet.

"No your helping her get dressed I'm only here so that I can scare the guy when he shows up" Luke said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes "Luke, Percy is in the army I don't think you can scare him that much".

"So I can try can't I. You need someone to watch over you Annabeth" Luke said protectively.

Annabeth rolled her eyes grabbing some clothes to put on from her dresser "I'm twenty five years old Luke I can handle myself. Now get out of my room so that I can get dressed you weirdo".

Luke laughed and said "Fine I'll be watching TV".

"Okay so I've got three choices for you to choose from so far" Thalia laid the clothes out on the bed while Annabeth dried her hair with her towel. Annabeth stared at the clothes and decided to wear black skinny jeans with a purple V-neck blouse and black boots that went up to her middle calf, she decided to wear her hair down so that her blonde hair went in waves down her back. Since it was going to be a fairly warm night she decided not to wear a jacket. After applying a little bit of make-up she was ready for her date with Percy.

Thalia sat in her room waiting for her in when she came out "Oh my God Annabeth you look amazing" Thalia said.

Annabeth smiled "Thanks Thals".

Annabeth heard a knock on the door and Luke yell "I'll get it".

Annabeths eyes widened "Oh no Luke's going to try and scare Percy".

Thalia smiled "Come on let's go watch from the hallway".

Quietly the two girls snuck into the hallway. "So you're here to take Annabeth out to dinner?" Luke asked crossing his arms over his chest.

Percy smiled "Yes, I'm Percy Jackson. And you are?" Percy asked sticking his hand out for Luke to shake.

Luke stared at it for a bit before he grabbed Percy's hand "Luke Castellan. I'm here to make sure that you don't try anything stupid with Annabeth".

"So you're the one dating Thalia then?" Percy asked with a cold expression.

Luke hesitated "Yes I am but that has nothing to do with the fact that you're taking Annabeth out tonight".

"No it doesn't have anything to do with that. But it has everything to do with the fact that you're dating my cousin. And since I see Thalia as a sister it's my job to make sure you're not some scum bag" Percy said crossing his arms over his chest.

Luke rubbed the back of his neck nervously "Thalia and I've been dating for almost six years; obviously I'm not a scum bag. But if you hurt Annabeth, I swear I'll kick your ass".

Percy narrowed his eyes and stepped closer to Luke "I'd like to see you try" then Percy smiled and clapped Luke on the shoulder "I'm just kidding, if I hurt Annabeth I'd let you kick my ass. But if you hurt Thalia I'll kick yours".

Luke smiled and said "Deal. Come on in I think the girls are in Annabeth's room".

Quickly Thalia and Annabeth ran back to her room and shut the door pretending to be busy as Luke came and knocked on the door before opening it "Annabeth Percy is here".

Annabeth smiled "Okay I'll be out in a minute".

Thalia smiled and said "Have fun tonight Annie, I know Percy is still a good guy".

Together Thalia and Annabeth walked down the hall to see Percy dressed in dark jeans with a black button up shirt on with black Nike high tops. He was also holding a bouquet of roses, when he saw Annabeth he smiled and stepped forward "You look amazing Annabeth. These are for you" he said handing her the beautiful flowers to her.

Annabeth smiled and took the roses smelling them "Thank you Percy these are beautiful I'll just put these in water real quick while you and Thalia talk".

Annabeth went into the kitchen while the two cousins hugged and then quickly started arguing over some stupid nicknames they gave each other when they were teenagers. Annabeth and Luke broke them apart so they could leave. Annabeth said good bye to Thalia and Luke as Percy opened the door for her and the two headed towards his car.


	3. Chapter 3

Soldier Chapter 3

After climbing into Percy's black Toyota Tacoma Annabeth spoke "Sorry about Luke, he likes to think he's my older brother or something".

Percy smiled and said "I thought it was cool, it just shows that he cares about you. Besides I could totally take him" Percy said laughing.

Annabeth laughed and said "So have you ever been to this restaurant before?"

"No my step-dad took my mom there on their anniversary and she said that it was really nice and the food was amazing" Percy said stopping at a red light.

"Oh okay" Annabeth said. The two sat in silence as Percy drove to the restaurant that wasn't very far from her apartment.

Percy got out of the truck and quickly ran to the other side and opened her door taking her hand as she stepped out "Well aren't you the gentlemen".

Percy smiled and put his hand on her lower back gently guiding her into the restaurant "Well when you're raised by a single mom, you learn how to treat a women".

The two stepped into the restaurant where a olive skinned young man with black hair was standing in a white button up shirt and black pants at the counter, his name tag read Allen "Reservation for Jackson" Percy said.

"Yes right this way" Allen said. Percy took Annabeth's hand and the two followed him to their table that was in the back corner in a slightly secluded area. Percy stood behind her chair and pushed it in for her as he sat down. Percy sat down and Allen spoke again "Your waiter will be with you shortly here are your menu's" he said placing two menus down in front of them before he turned and walked off.

"This place is really nice" Annabeth said looking around at the restaurant that was painted in a red color with grape vines and different art murals of Italy on the walls.

Percy looked around as well and said "Yeah it is. But I think you're the most stunning person in this restaurant right now".

Annabeth blushed and looked down at her menu smiling "Thank you".

Percy grabbed her hand from across the table and squeezed it "Have you ever been to Italy?"

"No I haven't I've always wanted to go because of all the architecture but I've never gone. I have gone to Greece though with my mother" Annabeth said.

"I got deployed their a couple of years ago, for a couple of months, it was amazing, I had to work out a lot in order to burn off all the food I ate" Percy said laughing.

Annabeth laughed and said "Wow. Do you travel a lot with the army?"

"Only to a few countries and only for a couple of months. So do you know what you're getting for dinner?"

"I think I'll get the chicken parmesan. What about you?"

"I was thinking the lasagna" Percy said.

A young women about the age of twenty came to their table and said "Hello my name is Jessica and I'll be your waitress. Are you guys ready or do you need a few minutes?" She said staring at Percy.

Percy smiled kindly as Annabeth scowled "No I think we're ready. I'll have the lasagna".

"And I'll have the chicken parmesan" Annabeth said, the waitress didn't even look at her as she wrote down the order.

"We'll also take a bottle of red wine" Percy said handing his menu to the waitress, the waitress took the menu while grabbing Percy's hand and lingering there for too long. Annabeth scowled seriously she was trying to flirt with him right in front of her. The waitress took Annabeth's menu and winked at Percy before she walked off.

"I'm sorry about that" Percy said running a hand through his hair making it even messier.

Annabeth smiled "That's fine some people just have no class".

"So tell me more about yourself" Percy said.

"Well I'm from San Francisco as you know; I lived there with my dad who's a history professor and my step mom Susan and my two half-brothers Bobby and Matthew who are twins, and probably the most annoying siblings ever. I also have an older brother named Malcolm but he stayed with my mom after our parents divorced. He lives in Greece now as the main architect for our mom's business there. I graduated from Yale and started working with my mom right after I graduated. Enough about me for now, what about you?"

Before Percy could answer the waitress brought out their bottle of wine and poured the two glasses "Thank you" Percy said. Once the waitress left Percy started talking "So like you know I was raised here in Manhattan. I was raised by my amazing mother Sally, when I was four she married this awful guy named Gabe. He was a real jack-ass; I have no idea why my mother ever married him, she deserved way better than him. thankfully she divorced him when I was twelve, and she started dating my English teacher which was really weird for me at first. They got married when I was fourteen when my dad walked back into my life. He tried to get me to go to college so that I could work for him but I feel in love with the army. I joined the day I turned eighteen, about broke my mom's heart but she had just found out she was pregnant so she had that to look forward to. So I have an eight year old half-sister who has me completely wrapped around her finger" Percy said smiling.

Annabeth smiled and said "That's really sweet, atleast you get along with your half sibling, I'm in the same room as mine for ten minutes and I'm ready to kill them, and their seniors in high school now" she said laughing.

"I'm sure they aren't that bad" Percy said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes "Ya as long as you aren't related to them".

Percy laughed "So what do you enjoy doing?"

"I've always been active; I played volleyball, basketball, and ran track in high school. I have a really hard time sitting still. Which is why I run now, I really enjoy the outdoors, I also took karate as a kid I still take classes here and there though".

"Wow you really like being active, and since you got into Yale I'm guessing you were an honor student" Percy said impressively.

Annabeth blushed "Ya and the valedictorian".

"Wow I'm on a date with a genius" Percy said jokingly.

The waitress brought out there food and set it on the table and trying to sneakily leave a piece of paper with her phone number on it. Percy crumbled the paper and set it on the side of the table when she walked away making Annabeth smile.

"How's your chicken parmesan?" Percy asked.

"It's really good; I think I just found my new favorite Italian restaurant. How's your lasagna?"

"It's good, and I agree with you this place is amazing" Percy said.

"So why do you live with your cousin when your home?" Annabeth asked taking a drink of her wine.

"Living with my mom and step dad isn't very appealing when I'm home for more than a month. Nico lives' with a couple of other guys Leo, and Frank and has a third bedroom that he lets me rent from him. So I keep my stuff there when I'm gone and then live there when I'm home".

"So you're pretty close to Nico then?" Annabeth asked.

"Nico is two years younger than I am and when we met we instantly became friends, the kid is like a brother to me" Percy said taking a drink of his wine.

"That's how I feel with Thalia, even though she's older and were completely different she's like a sister she gets me better than anyone I know" Annabeth said smiling.

After dinner they drove back to her apartment where they sat in his truck just talking "I really don't want this date to end" Percy said sheepishly.

Annabeth smiled "Neither do I".

Percy smiled and looked at her "So do you want to go on a walk in the park?"

"I'd love to" since it was now dark Percy grabbed his jacket from the backseat in case Annabeth needed it.

Together they made their way towards Central Park, "Are you cold?" Percy asked.

"A little bit yeah" Annabeth said.

"Here I brought my jacket just in case" Percy said stopping and helping her put the jacket on, even though the jacket was way too big Annabeth loved the way it felt on her. Even though this was their first date Annabeth already felt a connection with Percy.

"Thank you Percy" Annabeth said walking next to him.

"You're welcome" Percy said, looking ahead and grabbing her hand softly almost like he was letting her decide if she wanted to hold hands or not. Annabeth smiled and intertwined their hands gently squeezing his, assuring him that it was okay to hold hands. Percy smiled and the two continued walking through the park telling each other story's from their child hoods.

Annabeth had just finished telling Percy how her twin brothers had pranked her by sneaking a fake spider into her shower while she was in there, and when she saw it she screamed and slipped on some soap causing her to slip and cut her leg on the shower faucet, she ended up having to get ten stiches in her leg.

Laughing Percy pulled her towards a bench where they sat down and Percy let go of their intertwined hands and put his arm around her shoulders "I have a really hard time picturing you scared of anything, you seem so confident and sure of yourself".

Annabeth smiled "I am absolutely terrified of spiders and my brothers know that. They love scaring me with stupid fake spiders. But they felt really bad when I ended up having to get stiches. They drew these cards for me telling me how sorry they were, my dad and step mom ended up grounding them for a week, they were absolutely mortified" Annabeth said laughing.

Percy laughed and said "Well at least they apologized, so if I were to scare you with a fake spider what would you do?'

Annabeth scowled at him "Don't you dare Perseus Jackson. I would beat the crap out of you if you did".

Percy laughed and said "Alright I promise you I won't, but you have to promise you won't use my real name I hate that name".

Annabeth smiled and patted his cheek "I'll only use it if you're doing something stupid or annoying me, how about that?"

Percy frowned "That means you'll be using it a lot".

Annabeth laughed and leaned her head on his shoulder, enjoying the warmth.

"I think I have a story that could possibly top yours" Percy said looking down at her.

Annabeth looked up into his gorgeous green eyes and said "Okay if you can top my twin brothers scaring the crap out of me, let's hear it".

"Okay so in high school I was a bit of a trouble maker, I did this prank with the Stoll brothers. We were supposed to be pranking our math teacher Mrs. Dods. So we filled up all of these water balloons and put them in the ceiling of her room and rigid it so that when we pulled a string the tile came out and the water balloons came crashing down on her. So we were sitting in class waiting for our teacher to show up, the problem was that apparently she had gone home sick that day and we didn't know it so instead of Mrs. Dods showing up Mr. Blofis came in, he was my mom's boyfriend, and my future step dad. I tried to stop Travis but he thought I was encouraging him so he pulled the string, ten water balloons feel on my mom's boyfriend. Of course I got caught and my mom grounded me for two weeks, plus I had a week's worth of detentions".

When my Percy finished his story Annabeth was laughing so hard that she was holding her stomach and had tears in her eyes. "Oh my God that is hilarious".

Percy laughed along with her and said "It was pretty funny until I got caught, my mom was furious with me. Paul wasn't to mad, he thought it was kind of funny and tried getting me out of trouble but mom wouldn't hear a word about it".

"He sounds like a great guy" Annabeth said.

"He is, and he really cares about my mom and Gracie and that's all that matters to me" Percy said. Percy looked at his phone and said "Wow it's already eleven o'clock at night".

"Wow. We should probably head back; I have to work tomorrow morning" Annabeth said standing up.

Percy stood up and said "Yeah I don't want to make you tired and grumpy" he grabbed Annabth's hand again and started back towards her apartment, they walked in comfortable silence.

Once they got to her building Annabeth stopped and said "You don't have to walk me upstairs it's fine".

Percy shook his head "I want to walk you upstairs" so together they got in the elevator and rode to her floor and Percy like the gentlemen he was walked her to her door.

"I had a really great time Percy" Annabeth said.

Percy ran a hand through his hair "Me to, I haven't had this much fun on a date in a long time. So can I get your number?"

"Sure" Annabeth said taking out her phone and switching it with Percy's so that they could enter each other's numbers.

Once they had their phones back Percy looked down and shifted nervously "So uhh I guess I'll see you then".

Annabeth smiled reassuringly and said "Yeah I'd like that".

Percy smiled and said "Me to". Percy cleared his throat and stepped closer to her and whispered "If you want me to stop just say so" and with that he softly pressed his lips against hers. It is was a soft sweet kiss that ended sooner than Annabeth wanted but it left her with butterflies in her stomach and a huge smile on her face.

Percy also had a huge goofy smile on his face "Good night Annabeth" Percy said softly and turning around back towards the elevator.

"Good night Percy" Annabeth whispered softly, before she opened up her front door and stepped inside leaning against it and thinking about the green eyed man that had left her with butterflies in her stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

Soldier Chapter 4

The next day at work Annabeth was extremely busy; she spent the entire morning in a meeting with her mother and potential clients. But she still found herself thinking about Percy. Her mother kept asking her why she seemed distracted but Annabeth would tell her it was nothing, she knew her mother would freak if she told her that she went on a date with a son of Poseidon.

She had just gotten out of another meeting and sat down on the couch in her office when her phone vibrated on her desk. She groaned and stood up walking towards her desk. Sitting in her desk chair she looked at the text message 'Hi this Percy. What are you doing for lunch?'

Annabeth smiled and texted back "I planned on getting something at the café in my office building. Why?'

She stood up and grabbed some books from her book shelf that she knew she would need to work on the new project her mother had agreed to do. Her phone vibrated on her desk again so she finished grabbing the books and sat them on the desk grabbing her phone and sitting on the couch again. 'I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me?' Percy asked.

Annabeth smiled 'That sounds great. My lunch break is in thirty minutes'.

She leaned back on the couch smiling a couple of minutes later her phone vibrated again 'Okay I'll come pick you up at your office' Percy said.

'Do you know where it's at?' she texted back.

'Of course I do, you work at one of the most famous architecture branches on the east coast. I'll see you in a couple of minutes' Percy texted back.

Annabeth smiled and leaned her head on the back of the couch. Before she quickly stood up and looked at the full length mirror that was on the back of her door. She was wearing a black skirt with black heels and a purple button up shirt. Her blonde hair was up in bun and she was wearing a little bit of makeup, she fixed her hair and smoothed her clothes out deeming herself fine for the lunch date. Since she had some time she sat down at her desk and started working out the blue prints for the new office building that her mother had agreed to doing, even though Annabeth had told her that they already had to many projects going on at once, but her mother being herself didn't listen which meant more stress for Annabeth.

She got so absorbed into her blue prints that she didn't even notice when her secretary buzed in and told her Percy was here. It wasn't until Percy opened the door and stepped in wearing a pair of blue jeans, and a tight blue shirt that she noticed anything except her blue prints.

"Hey" Percy said putting his hands in his pockets looking slightly awkward.

"Oh my gosh Percy, I'm so sorry. I lost track of time" Annabeth said standing up from behind her desk.

Percy smiled and said "It's alright your secretary told me that's probably what happened, and to just come in".

Annabeth smiled and grabbed her purse walking around her desk to stand in front of Percy "Yeah Silena's great like that".

Percy nodded his head and stepped closer to her taking his hands out of his pockets he grabbed her hands intertwining their fingers leaning closer to her lips "I think your pretty great to" Percy whispered before he softly kissed her lips.

Annebeth took her hands out of his and wrapped them around while he placed his on her hips and pulled her closer. Annabeth didn't know how long they stayed like that; it could have been seconds or even hours. All she knew was that she was extremely disappointed when he pulled away. Percy rested his forehead against hers so that she could feel his warm breath on her face "I hope it's alright that I did that" Percy said.

Annabeth smiled and said "It's perfectly fine with me that you did that".

Percy pulled away from her with a soft smile on his face "Good. So where would you like to go for lunch Ms. Chase?"

"There's this nice little restaurant across the street".

"Sounds perfect" Percy said opening the door for her to go through first. When they walked past Silena's desk Silena smiled and winked at her. On their way to the elevator Percy scooted closer to her and wrapped his arm around her waist resting his hand on her hip. Annabeth blushed slightly, everyone could see them, it looked like they were dating. Wait were they dating, Percy just kissed her in her office and is taking her to lunch, she would have to ask him what they were, she knew she liked Percy, she liked him a lot he was sweet, caring, funny, and they got along great but did she really want a relationship with a guy who was leaving in a couple of months. She shook her head and decided to just let things handle themselves, and to just enjoy the moment. Once in the elevator Percy kept his arm around her waist "It doesn't bother you that I have my arm around you does it?" Percy asked.

Annabeth turned so that her front was in Percy's side and his hand was now on her lower back right above her but. Percy turned also so that they were face to face, Annabeth smiled at him and said "Believe me if I don't like something I'll make sure you know about it".

Percy smiled and said "Good. So I was going to ask this at lunch and I know it sounds like were in high school but I really like you Annabeth so I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?" Percy said looking down at his shoes.

Annabeth smiled and put her hand on Percy's cheek making him look up at her Annabeth leaned forward and kissed him giving him the answer she knew they both wanted. Even though her mother would never approve and things would get complicated in a couple of months she decided to be unlike herself and let things handle themselves. When they pulled away Percy had a huge smile on his face "I'm taking that as a yes then" he said.

Annabeth laughed and said "Of course it's a yes seaweed brain".

Percy raised an eyebrow and said "Seaweed brain?"

Annabeth smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear "Yeah well you love the water so much so seaweed brain".

The elevator doors opened on the bottom floor and Percy wrapped his arm around her waist again and the two headed for the restaurant across the street "Since you gave me a nickname, I'm going to call you wise girl".

"Wise girl, that's the best you can come up with" Annabeth said laughing. The two crossed the busy New York street and walked into the restaurant.

"Well your like super smart your twenty five and one of the lead architect's for the biggest architecture firms on the east coast, why shouldn't I call you wise girl, besides I can't think of anything else" Percy said as they sat down at a table.

Annabeth smiled and grabbed his hand from across the table intertwining their fingers "I think it's sweet".

They ordered some lunch and talked about random things getting to know each other more. When they were done and heading back to Annabeth's office Percy spoke "What time do you get off work?"

"Hopefully at six but who knows with my mother. She just took on another project when were already completely booked. My life is going to be very busy for the next couple of months just as a head up" Annabeth said wrapping her arms around Percy's waist and looking at him while they were in the elevator.

Percy smiled and wrapped his arms around her "If you're trying to scare me off, it's not going to work Ms. Chase, it takes a lot to scare me after doing two tours in Iraq".

"You've done two tours in Iraq" Annabeth asked shocked.

Percy shrugged "Yeah and there's a possibility of me having another one".

"Oh" Annabeths said quietly she didn't know what to say to that. The elevator doors opened hand in hand Percy walked Annabeth to her office.

"How was your lunch Ms. Chase?" Silena asked with a huge smile on her face.

Annabeth smiled knowing once Percy left Silena would demand to know everything about him "It was great thank you Silena". Annabeth opened the door to her office and stepped in with Percy behind her, Percy walked into the middle of the room and watched her close the door and set her stuff on the couch. Percy put his hands in his pockets and looked around the large office; three of the four walls were covered in book cases with, the only spots open were where the door was and then the large window behind her desk that went from the ceiling to the floor.

"I'm guessing that you really like books" Percy said.

Annabeth smiled and said "Most of these are one's I use for work; all my personal favorites are in my apartment".

"I guess I should probably get going" Percy said.

"I'll call you tonight, maybe you can come over and have dinner with Thalia and I. Don't worry we'll order take-out, Thalia and I can't cook" Annabeth said.

Percy smiled and said "That sounds great" Percy bent his head and kissed softly on lips. It was a soft brief kiss that left Annabeth wanting more. Percy pulled away smiling and said "I'll see you tonight wise girl".

Annabeth nodded and said "See you tonight seaweed brain". Percy smiled and kissed her cheek before he walked out of her office. Annabeth smiled and sat down at her desk thinking about the fact that she now had a boyfriend. Not even five minutes after Percy left Silena came barging into her office.

Silena sat down and said "Okay tell me everything, who is he, how'd you meet, what's he like, what does he do, tell me everything Annabeth" Silena said in a hurry.

Annabeth laughed at her longtime friend and said "Slow down Silena. His name is Percy, we meet on Saturday when we were running in the park, he accidentally ran me over. He's really sweet, and kind, he's an actual gentleman. He's in the army, he's home on leave, and he just asked me to be his girlfriend" Annabeth said excited.

"Oh my God Annabeth, that's amazing, and he's like super cute" Silena said practically bouncing her seat.

"Don't forget your married Silena" Annabeth said laughing.

"Which is exactly why you are going to tell me everything about him, Charlie and I don't get out much now that we have a kid. So I need to know every detail" Silena said.

"Whatever you say Silena" Annabeth said laughing at her friend before she told her everything.


	5. Chapter 5

Soldier Chapter 5

After work Annabeth stopped at her and Thalia's favorite Chinese restaurant and called Percy to ask him what he liked "Hello" Percy answered.

"Hey it's Annabeth" she said.

"Oh hey are you already at home?" Percy asked.

"No I'm getting some Chinese food for dinner. I was wondering what you liked?" Annabeth said sitting down at a table.

"Oh cool I like anything but I really like broccoli and beef and pork fried rice" Percy said, Annabeth could hear laughing and talking in the background and then she heard Percy go "Ooff" and then groan.

"Are you alright? What just happened?" Annabeth asked.

Percy laughed and said "I'm playing with my sister and she just tackled me. Text me when you get to your apartment and I'll head over, my mom doesn't live far from you".

"Okay I'll see you in a little bit" Annabeth said hanging up and ordering the food. Thirty minutes later Annabeth walked out of the restaurant arms filled with bags of food and things to do for work. Annabeth walked into her apartment shutting the door with her foot "Thalia are you home?" she called out.

"Yeah" Thalia called from her bedroom. Annabeth sat the food on the counter and through her brief case and purse on the table.

"I got Chinese food. Percy is coming over for dinner" Annabeth yelled.

Thalia came out from the hallway into the kitchen "Kelp head is coming to dinner?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah he took me lunch and I asked him to come over and have dinner with us" Annabeth said grabbing her stuff and heading towards her room to change into more comfortable clothes.

Thalia followed her and sat down on her bed "Oh and how was that?"

Annabeth smiled and said "He asked me to be his girlfriend".

"Are you serious? Oh my gosh Annie your dating my cousin" Thalia said excitedly.

Annabeth laughed and said "Yes Thalia I'm dating your cousin" Annabeth changed into her favorite pair of jeans and a white blouse. "I texted Percy when I got here, so he should be here soon".

"Okay cool. I would invite Luke over but he's having dinner with his mom" Thalia said helping Annabeth get all the plate, cups, and silverware out.

"Oh and how did you manage to get out dinner with his mom this time?" Annabeth asked.

"I didn't have to lie this time I have a bunch of pictures I need to work on so I'll have to cut out right after we eat" Thalia said. Thalia was a photographer who did everything from weddings to family pictures for some of the richest families in New York.

"Oh well at least you didn't have to lie this time. Do you think Luke's mother will ever like you?" Annabeth asked.

Thalia laughed and said "I don't think so. I'm the person whose taking her little boy away from her, she'll never forgive me for that".

"Wow, imagine what it'll be like when you guys get married and have kids" Annabeth said.

Thalia's eyes widened and she shuddered "Oh my God it's going to be a living hell".

Annabeth laughed and said "You'll be fine Thals". There was a knock on the door and Annabeth said "That's probably Percy, you going to tell him you're engaged?"

Thalia shrugged and said "I haven't even told my dad yet".

Annabeth shook her head and went to the door to open it. Percy stood there with his hands in his pockets smiling at her "Hi" Annabeth said stepping to the side so Percy could come in.

Percy walked in and stood just inside the door looking at her, when she shut the door and looked at him with a questioning look, he stepped forward and cupped her face with his hands and kissed her. Annabeth wrapped her arms around his neck pulling their bodies closer together.

"Get a room you two" Thalia said standing in the doorway to the kitchen. "The food is going to get cold if you two don't stop eating each other's faces off".

Percy smiled and wrapped his arm around Annabeth's waist "It's good to see you two pinecone face".

Thalia narrowed her eyes and pointed her finger at Percy "You might be an army boy now but I can still kick your ass kelp head".

Percy laughed and said "I'm not some scrawny little kid anymore Thalia".

"Whatever come on I'm starving let's eat" Thalia said walking back into the kitchen.

Annabeth turned to face Percy and said "There's going to be a lot of arguing between you two isn't there?"

Percy nodded his head and smiled "Yup, but it's like ten time worse if Nico is here".

Annabeth shook her head, grabbed his hand and lead him into the kitchen. "Help yourself to anything you want" she said grabbing a beer from the fridge. Percy stood behind her and grabbed one as well. Annabeth sat down at the table and made her plate.

"So Thalia what exactly have you been doing since college?" Percy asked.

"I'm a photographer. I do pretty much everything, but the big money is taking family pictures of all the people who work for my father" Thalia said.

"That's cool. How is Jason doing? I haven't seen him since he was like fourteen" Percy aksed.

"He's good, he works for dad now, and he's engaged to his longtime girlfriend Piper. She's a daughter of Aphrodite, but you'd never know it by looking at her".

"Wow, I've been gone a long time. Bianca's getting married, Jason's getting married, I mean even Nico has a steady girlfriend. Jeez while I've been gone everything has changed hasn't it" Percy said with a small smile.

Thalia smiled and said "I guess it isn't a good time to say Luke and I are engaged then".

Percy's eyes widened and he had a huge smile on his face "Are you serious?" Thalia nodded and Percy said "Holy shit I never would have guessed that Thalia Grace would actually be getting married" Percy stood up and walked around the table wrapping Thalia in a hug. "Congratulations, I'm happy for you. But it still stands that I'll kick his ass if he hurts you".

Thalia laughed and hugged him back "If he hurts me you'll be in line after Annabeth". Percy pulled away and sat back down in his chair finishing his plate. After Thalia was done she put her dishes in the sink and said good night heading towards her room to finish working.

"Thanks for inviting me over" Percy said helping Annabeth wash the dishes.

"I'm glad you're here. I like spending time with you" Annabeth said.

Percy smiled and said "I like spending time with you to wise girl. What are you doing for the fourth of July?" Percy asked

"Well it's a four day weekend for me, and as far as I know I don't have anything planned. Why?" Annabeth said setting all the dishes on the counter to dry.

"Well me, my friend Grover and his girlfriend and Nico, and his roommates Leo, and Frank and their girlfriends are all getting a house in Montauk. We'll be there the whole weekend just hanging out on the beach watching fireworks and things like that. I was wondering if you wanted to come with us?" Percy asked sheepishly.

Annabeth smiled and kissed his cheek "That sounds nice, I'd love to go with you Percy".

Percy grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him, the two just stared into each other's eyes before they both slowly leaned into one another meeting in the middle for a soft sweet kiss. When they pulled away Annabeth lead Percy to the couch where Percy wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her into his side, she laid her head on his shoulder and just enjoyed cuddling with him on the couch watching Dancing with the Stars.

When it got close to ten Percy kissed the side of her head and said "I should probably get going you have to work tomorrow and I don't want to keep you up all night".

Annabeth groaned and said "I really don't want to go work tomorrow I have so much to do. Tomorrow will probably be a late night at work so I don't think we'll be able to hang out" She said apologetically.

Percy smiled and said "That's fine I promised my mom I would spend the entire day with her and Gracie. Maybe we can see each other on Wednesday or something". Percy stood up and walked towards the door before he opened it he turned around and pulled her in for a hug he kissed her forehead and said "I'll call you tomorrow okay".

Annabeth nodded her head and said "Sounds good" Annabeth stood up on tip toes and kissed him. Percy kissed her back before pulling away and giving her a cute grin before he opened the door and stepped into the hallway heading towards the elevator. Annabeth shut the door and leaned against it sighing she hasn't even known Percy a week and she already didn't want him to leave, she felt like she's known him forever. Annabeth shook her head and headed towards her room after shutting everything off "Night Thals" she called when she walked past Thalia's door.

"Night Annie" she heard her yell back. Annabeth changed into pajamas and brushed her teeth before climbing into her big comfy bed, she had just gotten comfortable when he phone beeped, she groaned and rolled towards her nightstand to see who texted her. It was a text from Percy 'Night wise girl hope you have a good day tomorrow'.

Annabeth smiled and replied back 'Night seaweed brain have fun with your family tomorrow' she sent the text and laid back down thinking about how sweet Percy was. She fell asleep thinking of the guy she just meet and was now calling her boyfriend.

The next day at work Annabeth had been in her office a total of ten minutes before her mother stormed in looking very angry. Immediately Annabeth started thinking of the things that could have made her mother so angry. Athena stopped in front of Annabeths desk breathing hard with her hands on her hips "Why is it that I have to hear from the gossip of this building that my daughter is dating a son of Poseidon?"

Annabeth's eyes widened she never thought of the gossip getting to her mother when Percy visited her office yesterday. "I..I uhh I was going to tell you when things got to be more serious" Annabeth finally managed to get out.

"Oh and when was that going to be when you got married" Athena said throwing her hands in the air.

"Mother please I haven't even known Percy a week. You don't even know him, he is nothing like Poseidon" Annabeth said standing up and putting her hands on her hips as well.

"He is still his son, which means he will be exactly like him. I do not want you seeing him anymore Annabeth" Athena said.

Know Annabeth was mad her mother left her with her father and step mother and only spent very little time with her in the summer and know she was trying to tell what she can and cannot do "I'm twenty five years old mother; you can't tell me who I can and cannot date".

"I'm you mother Annabeth I know what's best for you. What happened to that nice boy you were dating Ethan, you should have stayed with him he was a nice young man".

"Just because your my mother does not mean you know what's best for me, and that nice young man Ethan cheated on me mother that's why we broke up" Annabeth yelled at her mother.

"I'm sorry about that dear, but you still should not be dating that son of Poseidon, you're my daughter Annabeth you should be dating an intelligent educated young man" Athena said glaring at her daughter.

Annabeth glared right back and said "Percy might not have gone to college but he's doing something just as important. He puts his life on the line every single day to protect our country. Just because you don't like it does not mean I'm going to stop dating Percy, you have absolutely no say in what happens in my life mother". Annabeth took a deep breath calming herself down "Now if you don't mind I have some work that needs to be done" Annabeth sat back down in her chair and went back to working on the new building. Her mother shook her head and turned around leaving her office. Once her mother was gone and the door was shut Annabeth stood up and locked the door, she sat down on the couch and put her head in her hands. She hated arguing with her mother but she had really strong feelings for Percy and she was not going to end things just because her mother didn't like Percy even though she had never meet him before. Taking a couple of deep breaths she calmed herself again and stood up getting back to work.


	6. Chapter 6

Soldier Chapter 6

After her mother left her office after their argument she hadn't seen or heard from her for the rest of the day. It wasn't until she was getting ready to leave that her mother stepped into her office. Her back was turned so she didn't realize it was her mother until she spoke "Annabeth dear I'd like to have a word with you".

Annabeth sighed and said "It's been a really long day mom; I just want to go home".

"I want you to come to dinner this weekend and bring that son of Poseidon with you so that I can get to know him and see if he is worthy of dating my daughter" Athena said coldly.

Annabeth turned around and narrowed her eyes "What are you getting at mother?"

"There is no alternative motive I just want to know if this sea spawn is worthy of you" Athena said making it sound like it was the truth.

Annabeth didn't buy it for a minute, she knew her mother was up to something "Fine I'll bring him to dinner but you have to promise to call him Percy".

Athena's fake smile faultered for a second "Fine I expect you and that.. I mean Percy at my house by six for dinner" and with that Athena turned around and left.

Annabeth shook her head grabbing her brief case and leaving her office. She could easily tell her mother was up to something but knowing what was impossible to know. Once she was outside she pulled her phone out and called Percy "Hello" Percy answered.

"Hey it's Annabeth" she replied.

"Hi. How are you? I haven't heard anything from you all day" Percy asked.

Annabeth smiled and said "I'm fine Percy; I've just been super busy today. I needed to tell you that you and I are having dinner with my mother this weekend".

It was silent for a minute before Percy spoke "Uhh isn't it a little soon to be introduced to each other's parents" Percy said shakily.

"Believe me I would never have made you go to this even if we had been dating a year. My mom and I got into an argument about me dating you because you're a son of Poseidon. Now she wants to have you over for dinner to see if your worthy enough to date me" Annabeth said.

"I feel like this is some kind of trap" Percy said nervously.

Annabeth laughed and said "That's because it is. I know she's up to something; she never gives up on something she feels strongly about this quickly. I just don't know what she's up to and the only way to find out is by me and you going to dinner, please say you'll go if you don't it'll just make things worse".

Percy sighed and said "Alright I'll go with you, I'm sure she can't be more dangerous than the terrorist I face on a daily basis".

Annabeth laughed and said "I'm not too sure about that".

"Way to be reassuring Annabeth" Percy said laughing.

Annabeth walked into her apartment building and stepped into the elevator "Sorry. So how is spending time with your mom and sister?"

"It's good Gracie has managed to tackle me a total of five times. But my mom made cookies so it's all good" Percy said.

Annabeth laughed and said "Well now I know what to make you to make everything okay".

Percy laughed and said "Yes but they need to be blue cookies".

Annabeth got off the elevator and walked towards her door "What?"

Laughing Percy said "I know it's weird. I'll explain it to you tomorrow when we have lunch together".

"Oh so were having lunch together now?" Annabeth asked smiling.

"Yes we are. Didn't I ask you?" Percy said confidently.

Annabeth laughed and said "I think I can squeeze you in for a lunch date tomorrow. Come by my office at 12:30".

"Okay I'll be there. I have to go I'll see you tomorrow wise girl" Percy said.

"Okay see you tomorrow seaweed brain" Annabeth said hanging up the phone and stepping into her empty apartment. She was home alone tonight, Thalia texted her earlier and told her she was staying with Luke. Annabeth through her stuff on the couch and stepped into the kitchen preparing the oven for a frozen pizza. She went into her bedroom and changed into a pair of old paint covered sweat pants and a tank top. She sat down at the coffee table after putting the frozen pizza in the oven and pulled out her blue prints so she could work on them well into the night.

The next day Annabeth walked into her office finishing her third cup of coffee. She had stayed up until three in the morning working on the new blue prints. She stopped in front of Silena's desk and said "Silena can you please get me another cup of coffee I'm exhausted".

Silena smiled and said "No problem Annabeth, I'm guessing you stayed up all night working on the new building".

Annabeth nodded her head and said "Yeah it's proving to be a difficult one".

Silena smiled apologetically and said "Well I think there's something in your office that might make you feel a little better".

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at Silena but went into her office; on her desk was a beautiful bouquet of roses. Annabeth smiled and walked towards the flowers picking up the card it read 'I sent these because I didn't get to see you yesterday. Looking forward to our lunch date, Percy' Annabeth smiled and smelt the roses putting the card on her desk.

She picked up the flowers and put them on the coffee table in front of her couch. Annabeth had just sat down at her desk pulling out her blue prints when Silena came in "Mr. Danielson is on line two Ms. Chase".

Annabeth nodded and said "Thank you Silena".

Annabeth picked up her phone answering the call from their new client, after thirty minutes of listening to all the changes that Mr. Danielson made to the design they had agreed on she finally hung up the phone rubbing her temples. A headache was coming on and it didn't help that she was exhausted. Pulling out the blue prints she had stayed up all night working on to make the new adjustments Mr. Danielson wanted. She had gotten so absorbed into her work that she didn't notice someone knocking on her door.

"Hello" someone said.

Annabeth sat up to look at the door to see a smiling Percy standing there "Percy. Is it twelve thirty already?"

Percy laughed and stepped further into the office "Yeah it is, is it a bad time? Do you need me to come back?'

Annabeth shook her head and stood up from behind her desk "No I'm glad you're here, I really need a distraction right now".

Percy smiled and gave her a small kiss on the lips "Did you like your flowers?" Percy asked.

"I loved them, they diffidently made my morning a lot better" Annabeth said grabbing her purse.

"Well I'm glad you liked them. What are you doing tonight?" Percy asked opening her office door for her.

"Nothing that I know of, why?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner at my apartment. Everyone will be gone so it should just be us" Percy said taking her hand.

"Okay that sounds great. You can text me your address and I'll come over after work" Annabeth said once they got inside the elevator.

Instead of going to the café across the street they went to a dinner that was a block away. Once they were seated at a table Percy spoke "So you know how were having dinner with your mom this weekend?"

Annabeth narrowed her eyes "Are you going to try and back out?" she said slightly joking.

Percy laughed and said "Of course not, it's just that my mom heard our conversation yesterday and now she insists that you come over for dinner on Sunday" Percy said smiling sheepishly at her.

Annabeth choked slightly on her water "What?"

"I know I'm sorry but my mother can be very persistent and she got my sister involved and they both did the puppy dog eyes I couldn't say no" Percy said apologetically.

Annabeth smiled and grabbed his hand "It's fine Percy I'll be happy to meet your family".

Percy smiled and squeezed her hand "I know we've only known each other for a week but I really like you and I feel like I've know you forever".

"I feel the same way. So what exactly is it that you do all day while everyone else is at work?"

"Well I go on three mile runs, and then I go home and work out, there's some old run down weight lifting equipment on the roof of the building so I go up there and lift weights and work with the punching bag" Percy said drinking his water.

"So you're big into exercise?" Annabeth asked.

"No I'm big on staying in shape, so I don't die when I go back to base. But some days I do go to the YMCA and swim, I've always loved swimming, the water is the one place I feel normal and can think clearly" Percy said.

Annabeth smiled "So you love your job, you absolutely adore your mother and sister, and you love swimming, anything else I should know about you?"

Percy laughed and said "I guess you'll just have to stick around and see".

"Oh a challenge, I love challenges. So tell me about your mothers blue cookies" Annabeth said scooting back so that the waitress could put their plates down, they both thanked the waitress and Percy started his story.

"It started when my mom was married to Gabe; he said nothing could be blue, which is my favorite color, so my mom did everything possible to make everything blue. And it just stuck, and now Gracie love's it as well" Percy said.

"Wow, your mom sounds amazing. My mom was diffidently never like that" Annabeth said taking a bit out of her hamburger.

"Your step mom wasn't like that?" Percy asked.

Annabeth shook her head "Not to me and Malcolm it was always about my half-brothers, besides we never really got along anyways, the only reason I visit them is for my dad and the twins" Annabeth said.

"Oh, well than we've both had some crappy step parents" Percy said laughing.

Annabeth laughed and said "Very true".

"So what time do you get off work tonight?" Percy asked when they left the restaurant and headed towards her office.

"It should be around six" Annabeth said.

They stopped in front of her office building "Sorry I can't take you up but I need to go to the store in order to buy food or we'll be eating ice for dinner".

"It's fine, I'll see you tonight" Annabeth said standing on her tip toes to kiss him.

Percy kissed her back and said "Okay see you later" he watched her enter her building before he turned and called a cab. In her office Annabeth went back to work on her blue prints. At five she texted Percy saying that she would be getting off work at six, he texted her back with his address. At six Annabeth folded up her blue prints and put them away she made sure her flowers had water and then shut everything in her office off and left her office getting ready to catch a cab to Percy's.

Once at Percy's she knocked on the door but it wasn't Percy who opened the door. It was a shaggy black haired dark brown eyed young man that was about the same height as her and looked to be a couple of years younger than her. "Hi your Annabeth right?"

Annabeth nodded her head and said "Yes, and you are?"

The young man smiled and stuck his hand out "Nico di Angelo Percy's cousin. Come on in, Percy is in the kitchen trying not to destroy your dinner".

"Thank you" Annabeth said walking into the apartment that obviously showed that four men lived in. there was a dark leather couch with two brown recliners, a large flat screen TV, there was a poker table in one corner of the room. On the wall were pictures of dogs playing poker and random pictures of four guys with their arms around each other laughing. There was also a picture of Nico, Thalia, and Percy from when they were teenagers on the bookcase by the doorway, Thalia had the same picture in her room.

"That was the summer before I joined the army" Percy said from behind her.

Annabeth smiled and turned around "It's a nice picture, Thalia has the same room".

Percy smiled and pulled her in for a hug "You found the place alright?"

"Yeah but when Nico opened the door I was a little confused thought I had the wrong place" Annabeth said following Percy into the kitchen.

"Sorry about that, he's meeting his girlfriend for dinner soon" Percy said handing Annabeth a glass of wine.

"It's fine, so where are you other roommates?" Annabeth asked sitting on the couch next to Percy.

"Leo is with his girlfriend Reyna, and Frank is visiting his mom and grandmother for the week" Percy said putting his arm on the back of the couch.

"I'm leaving Perce, it was nice meeting you Annabeth" Nico said opening the door.

"It was nice to meet you to Nico" Annabeth said.

"Bye man" Percy called as Nico left the apartment.

"So I made a chicken dish called chicken divine, it's like a casserole with chicken broccoli, cream of chicken soup with cheese on top, and I made rice along with it" Percy said.

"That sounds really good" Annabeth said.

"Good, it's sitting in the oven if you're hungry" Percy said.

"Good because I'm starving" Annabeth said getting up and heading towards the kitchen.

Laughing Percy stood and followed her into the kitchen; he grabbed the plates out of the cupboard and got the casserole out of the oven making both of their plates. Once they were seated on the floor at the coffee table Annabeth spoke "You know for four guys living here your apartment is very clean".

"That's only because I cleaned it before you came, sorry about having to eat on the floor by the way" Percy said.

Annabeth smiled and said "It's fine don't worry about it".

"So are excited about having dinner with our parents this weekend?" Percy asked.

"Hell no. I'm nervous about being stuck in a room with only my mother, I still haven't figured out what she's up to. And I'm nervous to meet your family, what if they don't like me?" Annabeth asked shyly.

Percy smiled and pulled her into his side "They'll love you there's nothing to be nervous about Annabeth. I'm just glad were not having dinner with my dad to, I haven't told him about me dating a daughter of Athena yet".

"How do you think he'll take it?' Annabeth asked.

"I don't know he and Athena don't get along very well but he's usually pretty laid back, it's hard to know I guess" Percy said shrugging.

"Well as long as we don't let what our parents say get in the way then everything should be fine" Annabeth said.

"Exactly" Percy said kissing her temple; Annabeth turned her face so that instead of kissing her cheek Percy kissed her on the lips. Instead of pulling away Percy continued kissing her; Annabeth wrapped her arms around Percy's neck. Percy leaned forward pushing Annabeth to lay down on the floor, Percy hovered above her cupping her face with one hand as Annabeth ran her hands through his hair. Annabeth didn't know how long they stayed like that but when they pulled away both of their hair was thoroughly messed up and both were breathing heavy. Annabeth looked at the watch on Percy's wrist and saw that it was already ten.

"Shit" Annabeth said sitting up "Its already ten, I have an early meeting tomorrow, I should get going".

Percy helped her up and said "Oh okay, umm I'll walk you to the street help you get a cab" Percy said.

"Thank you Percy" Annabeth said fixing her hair. Together they went outside where Percy hailed a cab he wrapped his arms around Annabeth "I'll call you tomorrow" Percy said.

Annabeth hugged him back and said "Thank you for dinner Percy it was great, I had a great time with you". Annabeth kissed him and got in the cab heading home, where she couldn't stop thinking about the heated make out session she and Percy had, her body was still tingling fromPercy's touch, in fact she needed a cold shower.


	7. Chapter 7

Soldier Chapter 7

Annabeth didn't get a chance to see Percy until Saturday, between her working until late at the office and him spending time with his family it was the only day that worked for them both. Plus Saturday was the day that they were having dinner with her mother. They decided to spend the whole day together just hanging out; they decided to go stay at Annabeth's apartment since Percy's would be full of his roommates, and Thalia would be at her dad's house with Luke telling him about their engagement. Percy came over at eleven and they had an early lunch of grilled cheese and tomato soup. They were lounging around in Annabeths room just goofing around.

"So when was your first kiss?" Percy asked lying on his back looking at Annabeth who was leaning against her headboard.

Annabeth laughed and said "I was twelve and it was my first date with this guy named Dick. He asked me to a movie and kissed me on my front porch afterwards, my dad opened the door ten seconds later".

Percy laughed and said "What happened?'

"You mean besides being completely mortified, we dated a little bit afterwards, my first real relationship, lasted about two weeks" Annabeth said laughing. "When was your first kiss?"

"I was eleven it was at my best friend Grover's house first boy girl sleep over, got dared to go in seven minutes of heaven with a girl named Rebecca" Percy said.

"You were eleven at a boy girl party?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah Grover's a year older than me my mom didn't know it was a boy girl party otherwise she never would have let me go" Percy said smiling.

"First serious relationship" Annabeth said.

"Sixteen with a girl named Calypso had a crush on her since I was fourteen, finally got the guts to ask her out. We dated for about a year before she moved during the summer before our senior year" Percy said. "What about you?"

"Same age sixteen guy named Matt, but we dated up until I left for Yale. I didn't want to do the long distance thing, plus I wanted to spread my wings at college" Annabeth said. "Were still friends though, went to his wedding two years ago actually. Do you still talk to Calypso?" Annabeth asked.

"No we used to talk after she moved even though we had broken up, but we lost contact somewhere in the middle of my senior year, never heard from her again. So was Matt your first?" Percy asked raising his eyebrows.

Annabeth laughed and said "Yeah, he was. Was Calypso yours?"

"Yup. When was your last serious relationship?" Percy asked sitting up and leaning on the headboard next to Annabeth.

"Uhh it was about a year ago, guy named Ethan; meet my finale year at Yale. Thought he was the one, my parents loved him, he was the perfect boyfriend but after almost three years of dating I caught him cheating on me with his receptionist. That was my bad break up, it was really ugly, I got all of my stuff and moved in with Thalia, he tried apologizing but after Thalia kicked him where the sun doesn't shine he stopped trying to talk to me" Annabeth said.

Percy wrapped his arm around Annabeth's waist and said "Aren't you glad to have Thalia as a friend?"

Annabeth laughed and said "I am, I don't know what I would do without her. So when was your last serious relationship?"

"It was about three years ago with a girl named Rachel Dare. Meet her while I was on leave, she was an artist an incredible one at that. We had been dating for three years, I came home on leave ready to propose and everything and she broke up with me, saying she was in love with her manager Apollo Olympiad. That's who I saw in the park the day I ran into you; they got married a year ago, got an invite while I was on tour in Iraq. She's pregnant with their first child. But I'm actually glad that I saw them in the park otherwise I would have never gotten distracted and ran into a beautiful smart women" Percy said kissing her temple.

Annabeth moved so that she was straddling Percy's lap "Oh and who would this beautiful smart women be?" Annabeth asked.

Percy smiled and said "Well I think you'd like her, she's blonde, with intense grey eyes, very smart and successful, extremely intimidating, she's funny and caring, and makes me incredibly happy".

Annabeth smiled and kissed Percy "You are quite the charmer Mr. Jackson".

Percy laughed and said "It took years of practice" he cupped her face meeting her lips with his. Annabeth put her hands on Percy's chest feeling his strong muscular chest slowly moving her hands down to the bottom of his shirt tugging it over his head so that she could see his sculptured body, along with all the different scars on it, his dog tags laid in the middle of his chest.

She traced a long white scar that went from the started right above his left nipple and stopped at underneath his right peck. "It's from a piece of metal that was sticking out of my Humvee when I crawled over it trying to get out before it exploded" Percy said watching her trail the scar with her finger.

"How many scars do you have?" Annabeth asked.

Percy closed his eyes "To many to count".

Annabeth kissed him on the lips "Well I think they show how strong and courageous you are" she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him hard on the mouth. Percy eagerly responded and put his hands on her hips slowly moving her shirt up; he lifted it over her head revealing a blue lacy bra. Percy moved his lips to her neck slowly moving from her shoulder to behind her ear causing Annabeth to moan. Percy smirked memorizing the spot, his hands slowly moved up her body towards her breast as Annabeth kissed him on the lips again, biting his lip. Percy moved his hands so that they covered each breast as Annabeth moved her hands down his chest feeling his muscles contract at her touch. When Annabeth nibbled on his ear Percy groaned and moved in one swift movement so that Annabeth was lying on her back with Percy hovering above her, and his dog tags barely touching her skin. Annabeth ran her hands up and down his back moving towards his waist line but stopped before her hands could go underneath his jeans. Slowly Percy moved his hand towards Annabeth's pants, right before he could unbutton her jeans Annabeth grabbed his hand.

Percy pulled away to look her in the eye "Not yet" Annabeth breathed.

Percy nodded his head and said "Okay" he bent his head kissing her neck causing Annabeth to sigh. He nibbled on her ear causing Annabeth to wiggle underneath him Percy pulled away smirking "Did I find a sensitive spot and a ticklish spot today?"

Annabeth glared even though it didn't quite reach her eyes "No you did not".

Percy laughed and said "Whatever you say Annabeth".

Annabeth punched his shoulder getting off the bed to fix her hair in the full length mirror. Percy stood up wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her back into his chest. Annabeth smiled into the mirror looking into his sea green eyes. Percy set his chin on her shoulder and looked into the mirror "You're beautiful" Percy whispered.

Annabeth blushed slightly looking down as she ran her hand up and down his arm. Annabeth turned in his arms so that their chests were touching. She put her hand on his cheek and said "How did I get so lucky in finding you?"

Percy smiled and said "I think it was me who got lucky" he bent his head kissing her softly on the mouth. They broke apart by sound of Percy's stomach growling.

Annabeth laughed and bent down to pick up her shirt "Come on soldier boy let's get you something to eat". Percy laughed and grabbed his shirt putting it on as he followed her to the kitchen. "I've got some chips we can snack on, is that alright?"

"That's perfect" Percy said taking the bag and heading to the couch, Annabeth followed sitting down on one end as Percy opened the chips and sat them on the coffee table. Instead of sitting down he laid down on the couch putting his head in Annabeth's lap. Annabeth used one hand to eat the chips as the other went through his hair. "Have you ever been seriously injured?" Annabeth asked softly.

Percy looked up into her eyes before he grabbed his dog tags from underneath his shirt, he played with them as he spoke "Yes, I have. It was my first tour; we were driving along just scouting and things like that when the Humvee in front of us hit a land mine. I was in the back of seat of the Humvee, the guy in front of me got a piece of the bumper in his chest, he was still alive. I kicked the door open getting ready to fire on the enemy when I got shot in the chest I had my Kevlar on but it still hurt like hell, left a pretty nasty bruise. I returned fire and ended up getting shot in the shoulder, my first serious injury of the war".

Annabeth blinked back the tears in her eyes "I'm so sorry".

Percy smiled and said "It's part of my job, I knew the risk's when I signed the papers. My mom wasn't too happy when I told her though, she cried, and yelled a lot. I hated the fact that I sacred her so much but this is my job, and even though it's dangerous, and I don't know if I'll return home I love it".

Annabeth smiled sadly and said "You've lost a lot of people haven't you?"

Percy nodded "I have a lot of friends, good people, who didn't deserve to die".

Annabeth relaxed further into the couch putting her feet on the coffee table intertwining her hand with Percy's "So tell me about your roommates?" Annabeth said changing the subject.

Percy smiled gratefully at her and said "Well there's Leo who is super ADHD and can be really annoying at times, he's a mechanic he has to be constantly moving. He's dating Reyna she's a lawyer, they've been together for a couple of years now, she really keeps him in line. Then there's Frank, who is this big Asian guy, but he's really a big teddy bear he's a PE teacher and is dating Hazel, Nico's sister she's a history teacher. And of course there's Nico, my annoying little cousin, he's a detective for NYPD and he's been dating the same girl Ashley since college. There all a little crazy and there's some serious fights between the three of them but there all great guys".

Annabeth smiled "They sound like great guys".

Percy nodded they are "So tell me about your friends?"

Annabeth smiled "Well of course there's Thalia, she's been my best friend for ever. Then there's Silena, she's my assistant and one of my greatest friends, she's a bit of a romantic and to girly for me, but she's a great friend. She's married to a mechanic named Charles Beckendorf, but only Silena calls him Charles, they have a daughter named Cassie. Then there's Clarisse La Rue she can be really short tempered and a real bitch but she's a good friend she's engaged to Chris who really calms her down. Then there's Katie Gardner she's a flourist and a real sweet heart but if you pist her off you'd better watch out. And there's Piper Mclean whose engaged to Thalia's brother Jason, she's a good friend and complete opposite of normal Aphrodite kids, Silena is her older sister".

"Wow that's a lot of girlfriends" Percy said.

Annabeth laughed and said "Don't you have a lot of friends?"

"Where there are the guys I went to school with like Grover, and the Stoll brothers but we only talk when I'm home on leave and that's very small. And there's my half-brother Tyson he's a son of Poseidon but doesn't work for the company he's a mechanic, and there's my other half-brother Triton he's the true heir to my father's company since he's the only son by him and his wife Amphitrite. But we don't along very well, I only see him when I have dinner with my dad" Percy said.

"I've meet Triton before, he used our company to design a new aquarium, he's very flirty and cocky the complete opposite of you" Annabeth said.

Percy grimaced "Yes that would be Triton, always looking for the next girl to hit on".

Annabeth smiled "Is someone jealous?"

Percy shook his head "Absolutely not". Annabeth laughed and bent forward kissing Percy's forehead. We should probably start getting ready; my mother lives in New Jersey".

Percy sat up "Okay".

"You can use the guest bathroom, no one ever uses it so it should be clean" Annabeth said getting up and heading towards her bedroom. Percy grabbed his duffle bag and went into the guest bathroom. Annabeth changed into a purple cocktail dress that went right above her knees with black flats. She left her hair down and put on a little make-up. Even though it was only dinner with her mother she knew they would have to dress nice, her mother didn't do casual. She was in her bathroom finishing her make-up when Percy knocked on the door way of her bedroom.

"Annabeth you ready?" Percy asked cautiously stepping into the bedroom.

"Almost" Annabeth said. She finished applying the eye liner looked at herself in the mirror deeming herself ready before she stepped out into her bedroom. Percy sat on her bed wearing grey dress slacks with a black button up shirt that wasn't tucked in and a black tie.

When Annabeth stepped out of the bathroom Percy smiled and said "You look stunning".

Annabeth smiled brushing a piece of hair behind her ear "You don't look too bad yourself".

Annabeth grabbed her clutch purse and cell phone off the nightstand looking at Percy "You ready to meet my mother?"

Percy smiled grabbing her hand "As ready as I'll ever be".

Annabeth smiled and grabbed her car keys from the dish next to the door; she hardly ever used her car since she never left the city, but God did she love her car. The rode the elevator down to the apartment building garage and walked towards Annabeth's car. When they got to it Percy stopped and looked at her with his jaw on the ground. "This is your car?" Percy asked.

Annabeth smiled and looked at her brand new silver metallic Mercedes Coupe Annabeth shrugged unlocking the car "I work for one of the largest architecture firms in the country". Annabeth got into the driver seat of the car as Percy got in the passenger seat.

Percy shook his head buckling his seat belt "I can't believe my girlfriend has a freaking Mercedes".

Annabeth laughed starting the engine "Just wait until you see how much my pay checks are". Percy's eyes widened causing Annabeth to laugh as she pulled out of her parking spot heading towards New Jersey.


	8. Chapter 8

Soldier Chapter 8

After two hours of being stuck in the car thanks to wonderful New York traffic they finally made it to her mother's very large New Jersey home. Annabeth parked in the drive way turning off the engine, she turned to Percy who was staring at the house with a slightly panicked expression. Annabeth grabbed his hand squeezing it "There's nothing to be nervous about Perce; my mother's bark is a lot worse than her bite".

Percy smiled and said "Thanks" Percy took a deep breath and said "I can do this I face terrorists all day".

Annabeth smiled and said "Yeah look at it that way". They got out of the car walking hand in hand towards the front door. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a black Lexus that looked really familiar but Annabeth couldn't place why. She shook her head and opened the front door stepping into the large house "Mom, where here" she yelled out.

Seconds later her mother came around the corner "Annabeth I'm so glad you're here" Athena hugged her daughter and turned to Percy.

Percy smiled and stuck his hand out "It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Olympiad. I'm Percy Jackson".

Athena smiled tightly and shook his hand "Pleasure to meet you as well" Athena said even though both Percy and Annabeth could tell it wasn't true.

"Come were having dinner on the terrace" Athena said leading the way.

Annabeth grabbed Percy's hand squeezing it reassuringly Percy smiled down at her as they followed Athena. Once they were outside on the terrace Annabeth could see that someone else was joining them for dinner as well. "I invited an old friend of yours over for dinner Annabeth I hope you don't mind".

Annabeth looked at the stranger's back thinking he looked familiar, but it wasn't until he turned around that she recognized the Lexus out front and why he looked so familiar it was Ethan. "Annabeth you remember Ethan Nakamura".

"It's so good to see you again Annabeth" Ethan said. He turned to Percy "And you are?"

Percy stuck his hand out "Percy Jackson, Annabeth's boyfriend" Ethan's smile faltered but he continued shaking Percy's hand.

"What is he doing her mother?" Annabeth asked through clenched teeth.

"He is here because I invited him. Now let's sit and enjoy this amazing meal" Athena said happily.

Annabeth and Percy sat down and Percy whispered in her ear "Is this the guy?"

Annabeth looked at him apologetically and nodded her head. "Ethan tell me again what you do?" Athena asked.

Annabeth took a deep breath she knew what her mother was doing she was trying to show her that Ethan was the better person for her, even though he cheated on her.

Ethan smiled and said "I'm a lawyer; I work for Zeus and his wife Hera Olympiad".

"Oh that's wonderful. And what do you do Percy?" Athena asked.

Percy smiled politely and said "I'm a staff sergeant in the army, ma'am".

Athena smiled tightly and said "Oh and how well does that pay?"

"Mother please" Annabeth said completely embarrassed.

"I would just like to know how well this young man is going to be able to support you if you ever get married" Athena said.

"I'm sorry ma'am but we've only been dating for over a week, marriage isn't even in the conversation yet" Percy said politely.

"Young man anyone who dates my daughter needs to have a good paying job so that he can always support her, I don't care if you've only been dating a week I need to know that my daughter will be taken care of if she for some reason decides to marry you" Athena said calmly like it was the most natural thing.

Percy looked like he had been kicked in the gut "Mother stop it, this isn't going to change my mind. Ethan and I are over and there's no chance of us getting back together".

"Annabeth please, just listen to me, I am so sorry, I was stupid and immature, please Annie I love you" Ethan said trying to take her hand before she pulled it away.

Athena waved her hand "See he's sorry Annabeth, and he loves you. Annabeth sweetie please be reasonable you do not belong with a son of Poseidon".

Percy stood up from the table "Thank you for having me over ma'am, but I think it's time that I leave" and with that Percy left the table heading towards the front door of the house.

Angry Annabeth stood up "That is it. I am twenty five years old mother you have absolutely no say in what I do or who I date. I am never getting back with Ethan. I want to be with Percy, and there is nothing you can do or say that will change my mind. Unless it has to deal with work I want nothing to do with you mother" Annabeth turned and ran after Percy leaving a shocked Athena.

"Percy wait" Annabeth yelled after him as he walked down the driveway.

Percy stopped and turned around he looked so hurt and angry that his eyes were now a stormy green instead of the beautiful green they usually were. "Percy I'm so sorry, I had no idea she was going to do that".

"Why are with me Annabeth?" Percy asked sounding completely broken.

Annabeth stepped forward putting her hand on Percy's cheek "I'm with you because you make me happy, you make me laugh and forget all about my horrible days at work, even if it's just through a text. I know it's only been a week since we've even known each other but I really care for you, I think it's amazing that you're in the army, I don't care what about what kind of money you make. I just care about you Percy nothing else matters to me".

"You really mean that?" Percy asked.

Annabeth stepped closer so that their chest were touching she stood on her tip toes kissing him softly on the lips "I really meant that".

Percy smiled making his eyes shine bright green again "I really care about you to Annabeth".

Annabeth smiled kissing him again "Come on let's go get something to eat".

Hand in hand they walked back to her car driving off to find a dinner to eat. Once inside the dinner Percy pulled Annabeth into the side of the booth he sat on, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her into his side. "I'm sorry about my mother" Annabeth said.

"It's fine, I should be used to it, Rachel's dad thought the same thing. I think that was the main reason she dated me actually. She and her father didn't get along very well, so by dating me it was like a slap in the face to him" Percy said.

Annabeth kissed his cheek "Well I'm not doing that I'm dating you because I truly like you".

"I like you to" Percy said kissing her head. "Are you excited for the fourth of July?"

"I am actually, it's been a really long time since I've been to the beach or on a vacation actually" Annabeth said.

"Then I'll just have to make sure this is your best vacation ever" Percy said with a large grin.

Annabeth laughed "I'll hold you to that Jackson".

They finished their dinner joking around laughing completely forgetting about her mother's attempt to show her how bad Percy was for her. After they were finished eating they got in the car and drove back to Annabeth's apartment. "Do you want to come up and watch a movie or something?" Annabeth asked when they pulled into her parking spot.

"Yeah that sounds cool" Percy said running his hand through his hair.

When they got upstairs and in the apartment Thalia and Luke were cuddled on the couch watching a movie. "Hey guys, how was dinner?"

Annabeth sat her keys down "My mother pulled the best one yet".

Thalia raised her eyebrows "That bad?"

Annabeth nodded "That bad, were going to go watch a movie in my room. You two have fun" she grabbed Percy's hand leading him to her bedroom.

"Don't do anything stupid" Luke called after them.

"I could say the same to you" Annabeth yelled back shutting her door. When she turned around Percy was sitting on her bad silently laughing. "What's so funny?" Annabeth asked standing in front of Percy setting her hands on his shoulders.

Percy smiled putting his hands on her waist "Nothing, it's just funny how protective Luke is of you".

Annabeth smiled "He's like another annoying brother. Aren't you like that with your sister?"

"She's only eight so I don't have to worry yet, but once she starts dating I'm going to have to chase all the guys off with my gun, I know how teenage boys think and they aren't going anywhere near my baby sister" Percy said.

Annabeth laughed kissing him briefly, when she pulled away she said "You can't chase all the boys away Perce, believe me Malcolm and my dad tried".

"Well there's still a few years for me to figure out a plan. I think I'm going to be one of those hard boys for your family to chase away" Percy said running his hands up and down her side.

Annabeth smiled leaning closer to him whispering "Good" right before she pressed her lips onto his pushing him backwards so that he was lying on the bed as she straddled his hips. They broke apart breathing heavy with messy hair, "I… I'm going to go change" Annabeth said quickly getting off the bed and going into the bathroom. Once in the bathroom she took deep breaths calming herself down, before changing into a pair of black running shorts and a green tank top. When she stepped out of the bathroom Percy was wearing his jeans from earlier and a white t-shirt he was wearing underneath his button up shirt. "So what do you want to watch?"

"Doesn't matter as long as it isn't a chick flick" Percy said.

Annabeth laughed "Fine by me, what about Ted?"

"Sounds good" Annabeth put the DVD in before sitting on the bed next to Percy. Percy wrapped his arm around her shoulder playing with her hair. At some point they moved so that they were lying on the bed with Annabeth's head on his chest.

The next thing Annabeth knew she was waking up to a bright blue TV screen, she went to move but found she was stuck. That's when she realized that she was laying on Percy's chest with his arms wrapped around her, Percy was still asleep lightly snoring with droll going down his cheek. Carefully Annabeth moved out of Percy's arms, she picked up her phone to see it was three in the morning, she turned off the TV and made sure her door was locked so that Thalia or Luck couldn't walk in. Climbing back into bed she laid her head on Percy's strong chest listening to his heartbeat. Percy sighed in his sleep wrapping his arms around her again, Annabeth smiled quickly falling asleep in Percy's arms again.


	9. Chapter 9

Soldier Chapter 9

Groaning Annabeth woke up stretching like she always did she sat up looking around her room when she realized that Percy wasn't in the bed. Frowning she got up looking at her phone, she slept in until ten, she never does that. Fixing her hair in the mirror she opened her bedroom door to be assaulted with the smell of bacon. Luke must be cooking breakfast or something because Thalia can't cook bacon she always burns it. When she got in the kitchen she smiled at the sight, it wasn't Luke cooking it was Percy, he was wearing his jeans and t-shirt from yesterday.

Annabeth walked into the kitchen wrapping her arms around his waist from behind him "Morning" she said watching him mix the scrambled eggs.

Percy smiled moving his head so that he could kiss her head "Morning, you need to go grocery shopping by the way, you had like no food in your refrigerator".

Annabeth laughed "Yeah I keep forgetting to do it. The food smells amazing by the way".

Percy sat down the spoon turning around so they were face to face "Thank you. I also made coffee".

Immediately Annabeth turned to the coffee pot quickly grabbing a cup and pouring herself some coffee, Percy laughed while he flipped the bacon "It's just about ready you wanna wake up Thals?"

Annabeth grimaced "Not particularly no. I'm sure the smell of food while wake her up anyways".

Percy made her a plate with bacon, scrambled eggs, and toast Annabeth smiled catching his hand before he turned away pulling him down so she could kiss him "Thank you".

Percy smiled kissing her again "Your welcome" he turned around making himself a plate along with some coffee and sat down next to her at the table "So my mom wants us there at five and I need to go back to my apartment to change and stuff. Do you want to go with me or do you want me to come back and get you after I'm done?" Percy asked.

Annabeth took a drink of her coffee before she spoke "I'll go with you to your apartment. Does your mom us to pick up anything for dinner?"

Percy shook his head "No she's completely prepared. This means she's also completely prepared to tell you every embarrassing story there is about me".

Annabeth grinned "Oh I diffidently can't wait for this is there going to be baby pictures as well?"

Percy scowled "Absolutely not".

Annabeth laughed "Oh but I'm sure you were an absolutely adorable baby". Percy scowled again but before he could say anything a messier hair and yawning Thalia came into the kitchen.

Annabeth smiled "Coffee's on the counter Thals".

Thalia nodded making herself a plate of food and some coffee before plopping down into a chair and taking a large drink of coffee "Who cooked?" she aksed.

"Percy did" Annabeth said.

Thalia's eyes widened "Kelp head can cook?"

Percy stuck his tongue out at her "Yes pinecone face I can cook".

Thalia stuck her tongue out at him as well "Well it's actually pretty good kelp head. So what are you guys doing today?"

"We're going to Percy's mom's house for dinner" Annabeth said setting her plate in the sink.

"Make sure you tell me all the embarrassing stories she tells you about kelp head" Thalia said.

Percy scowled at both of them "There were be no sharing of stories".

Annabeth just laughed kissing his cheek; Percy smiled pulling her into his lap "You can't stop girl talk Perce no matter how hard you try".

Percy pouted trying his best to use puppy dog eyes against her Annabeth rolled her eyes looking at Thalia "Was he always like this?"

Thalia nodded her head finishing her food "Yup always used the big puppy dog eyes to get out of everything, Nico is a big sucker for them".

Percy just laughed and said "Yeah they don't against Thalia she would always hit me. I feel bad for her kids".

Thalia paled "There will be no talking of kids at this table kelp head" she stood up setting her dishes in the sink. "I have to take family photos today for one of dad's CEO's, so I have to get ready hopefully these kids aren't spoiled brats like the last family" Thalia said heading towardsher room.

Annabeth just rolled her eyes running her hand through Percy's hair "So what now?" Annabeth asked.

"Well it's only eleven we could go hangout at my apartment let you get to know my crazy roommates" Percy said.

"Sure, let me take a shower and get ready. What should I wear to dinner though?" Annabeth asked.

"Just wear casual clothes" Percy said.

Annabeth pecked him on lips before standing up and heading towards her bedroom. Since she and Thalia shared a bathroom and Thalia was taking her shower Annabeth decided to pick out her clothes while she waited. After fifteen minutes she finally decided to wear dark skinny jeans with black boots that stopped right before her knee with a red blouse. Thirty minutes later after she was dressed and ready to go she found Percy in the living room watching TV. "Hey" Annabeth said walking behind him and wrapping her arms around his neck kissing his cheek.

Percy smiled turning off the TV and turning so that he could grab her arms successfully pulling her over the couch and into his lap Annabeth laughed lightly hitting his chest "Jerk".

Percy pouted "That hurts Annie".

Annabeth scowled punching him harder in the chest "Don't call me Annie, I only allow Thalia to do that and that's only because she refuses to stop".

Percy rubbed his chest "Ok I won't call you that, can I still call you wise girl".

Annabeth smiled kissing him lightly on the lip "Yes seaweed brain".

Percy smiled kissing her, when they pulled away Percy smiled pushing her hair behind her ear "You ready to go?"

Annabeth smiled "Yeah". Annabeth stood up from his lap helping Percy stand up. Annabeth grabbed her purse and phone and together the two head towards his truck.

"I don't know if any of the guys will be home but if they are I apologize now" Percy said on their way to his apartment floor.

Annabeth smiled "I'm sure it'll be fine Perce, I'm not going to let my opinion of your roommates reflect how I feel about you".

Percy smiled kissing her head "How did I get so lucky to find you?"

Annabeth shrugged "I have no idea". Percy laughed as he led her to his apartment where he opened to the door; they stepped in to see three guys cheering and chest bumping.

"Hey guys" Percy yelled.

Nico turned around with a beer in his hand smiling "Hey Perce, hey Annabeth".

"Hey Nico" Annabeth said.

Two other guys turned around saying Hey and Hi, one was obviously Latino with curly black hair, brown eyes, and pointy ears, he had a mischievous smiled on his face, he was a holding a beer in his hand and was bouncing on his feet. The other guy was large and stocky with a slight Asian look, he had brown eyes with short black hair and had a baby face which completely through off his big stocky build.

Percy smiled at the guys and said "Guys this Annabeth. The guy who looks like he's about ready to take off running is Leo, and baby face over there is Frank".

Frank scowled at Percy but turned to Annabeth offering a soft smile "Nice to meet you Annabeth".

Annabeth smiled "Nice to meet you to".

Leo came around the couch "Percy over here totally introduced me wrong. I'm the awesome, super cute, lady charmer, Leo Valdez".

Percy snorted shaking his head Annabeth just laughed and said "It's nice to meet you Leo".

Leo grinned "It always is".

Annabeth was about to retort when a girl with glossy black hair and piercing dark eyes "Leo leave her alone" she said smiling. She stepped towards Annabeth putting her hand out in front of her "I'm Reyna Black Leo's girlfriend it's nice to meet you".

Annabeth smiled shaking the other girls hand "Annabeth Chase, nice to meet you as well".

"Don't mind Leo, he's all talk likes to think he's a major lady killer" Reyna said laughing.

Leo pouted "Hey now".

Reyna smiled innocently "Go watch the game Leo. Come into the kitchen that's where the other girls are" Reyna said heading to the kitchen.

Percy smiled at her "I'm going to get ready okay".

Annabeth nodded her head "Okay" she reached up kissing him lightly before she followed Reyna to the kitchen. Inside the kitchen a girl with long black hair and blue eyes was sitting on the counter drinking a beer, while an African American girl with curly golden brown hair and gold eyes stood against the counter drinking water.

"Ladies this is Annabeth Percy's girlfriend, Annabeth that's Hazel Frank's girlfriend and Nico's sister" Reyna said pointing at Hazel who waved and smiled softly "And that's Katie Nico's girlfriend" Katie waved smiling at her.

Annabeth nodded her head smiling "Hi".

Reyna opened the fridge grabbing two beers "You want one?" she asked.

"Sure, might as well try to relax my nerves a little" Annabeth said taking the beer.

Hazel smiled "Don't worry Aunt Sally is incredibly nice no reason for you to be nervous".

"That's what Percy keeps telling me" Annabeth said taking a drink of the beer.

Katie smiled "So what do you do Annabeth?"

"I'm an Architect for Olympia Industries, I work with my mother Athena Olympiad" Annabeth said.

"Wow that's really impressive" Hazel said.

Annabeth smiled "What do you guys do?"

"I'm a history teacher at Goode High School" Hazel said "It's where Percy, Nico, and I went to high school".

"I'm a detective like Nico" Katie said.

"And I'm a lawyer" Reyna said.

"Wow. So what can you guys tell about Percy?" Annabeth asked grinning.

All the girls laughed Reyna spoke "Hazel is the one that's known him the longest".

Hazel smiled "I have a lot of embarrassing stories about Percy; we should have a girl's night where I can tell you some without him walking in".

Annabeth nodded her head "Sounds perfect. So are you guys looking forward to the fourth of July weekend?"

All the girls nodded their heads "Hell yes, it's the first time Nico and I have both gotten a weekend off in forever".

The girls stayed in the kitchen laughing and talking when Percy came in twenty minutes later wearing dark jeans with black boots and a green shirt. Percy smiled at all of them giving Hazel a hug "Hey cuz" Percy said kissing her cheek.

Hazel hugged him back "Hey Perce".

Percy walked over to stand next to Annabeth kissing her cheek and wrapping his arm around her waist "So what are you ladies talking about?"

Katie shrugged "Oh you know the usual girl stuff, telling Annabeth embarrassing stories about you".

Percy's eyes widened "You wouldn't".

Reyna just grinned "You willing to bet on it Perce".

"Absolutely not" Percy said shaking his head.

Annabeth laughed taking a drink of her beer the girls started talking as Percy bent down whispering in her ear "You wanna go to my room?"

"Sure" Annabeth said setting her beer on the counter; Percy took her hand taking her to his bedroom. They turned down a hallway and went all the way to the end. Percy's room was painted blue with a queen size bed in it with a blue and black comforter on it. He had a small flat screen TV on his dresser, with a black couch at the end of his bed facing the TV. Annabeth walked around looking at the pictures on his dresser, there was one of Percy and Poseidon at his high school graduation. There was also a picture of a woman with brown hair and blue eyes and an older man with salt and pepper hair and brown eyes Percy was standing between in his graduation cap and gown. The next picture was Percy standing in his uniform with Nico in his Police uniform. There was a picture of Percy sitting on a couch holding a baby wrapped in pink blankets, obviously it was his little sister Gracie. The last picture was one of the brown haired women and the salt and pepper haired man with Percy and a little girl with dark hair and blue eyes; they were sitting on a couch with the little girl in Percy's lap.

"That one was taken right when I got home a couple of weeks ago" Percy said watching Annabeth from the couch.

Annabeth smiled moving to sit on the couch next to him "You have a lovely family Perce".

Percy smiled "How come you don't have any pictures of your family?'

Annabeth shrugged looking at the black TV "I don't know I like having pictures of my friends up instead".

Percy nodded his head "You wanna watch a movie or something?"

Annabeth smiled grateful for the change of topic "How about we go watch the game out there?'

Percy looked at her quizzically "You like football?"

Annabeth smiled "I grew up with three brothers and a dad, my step mom and I didn't get along so I watched football with the guys instead".

Percy smiled kissing her on the mouth "You amaze me Annabeth Chase".

Annabeth smiled standing up from the couch, Percy followed her and together they went back to the living room where Leo, Frank, and Nico were still on the couch watching the game. Percy sat down in a recliner pulling Annabeth into his lap. For the next half hour they watched the New York Giants beat the Dallas Cowboys 29-24.

Once the game was over and the three couples left to go to a late lunch early dinner Annabeth and Percy went back into his room "I can't believe you know so much about football?" Percy said still shocked.

Annabeth smiled and shrugged "What can I say I'm a girl with many talents".

Percy grinned leaning closer "That you are Ms. Chase" Percy said before pressing his lips on hers.

When Percy's phone rang he pulled away apologizing and pulling it out of his pocket looking the alarm he had set, he turned it off leaning back into the couch "Sorry but were supposed to be at my mom's in thirty minutes".

Annabeth smiled kissing him on the cheek "It's fine I'm going to fix my hair and stuff and then we can go okay".

Percy nodded smiling at her Annabeth stood up heading into the bathroom that was connected to Percy's room. She fixed her hair and her clothes before walking out to see Percy putting his shoes on.

"You ready to go?" Percy asked.

Annabeth smiled hugging him "Yeah I'm ready".


	10. Chapter 10

Soldier Chapter 10

On the way to Percy's mom's apartment they stopped at the store so Percy could buy some wine. When they got in the apartment building elevator Annabeth was so nervous that she tapping her shoes driving Percy insane. Finally Percy grabbed her shoulders pushing her against the wall making Annabeth make a squeaking noise, he kissed her hard on the mouth making her knees feel like jello. When they pulled away Annbeth asked "What was that for?"

"To help you calm down you were tapping your foot and driving me insane. There's nothing for you to be worried about my family is going to love you" Percy said.

Annabeth smiled "You really know how to calm a girl down".

Percy just smiled and pulled away moving to stand next to her, soon the elevator doors opened and Percy grabbed her hand as the left the elevator and headed towards the apartment. Percy knocked on the door smiling the man in the pictures who Annabeth guessed was his step dad Paul opened the door smiling "Percy right on time".

Percy smiled stepping into the apartment "Hey Paul. Paul this is.. " but before he could finish his sentence a little girl came flying across the room and jumping into Percy's arm. Percy just laughed wrapping his arms around the little girl "Hi Gracie".

Gracie smiled and said "I missed you Percy".

"I missed you to little fish" Percy said kissing her cheek, right then a women came around the corner smiling obviously it was his mother Sally.

Percy sat the little girl down who climbed into her father's arms, Percy wrapped his arm around Annabeth's waist and said "Mom, Paul, Gracie this is my girlfriend Annabeth Chase. Annabeth this is my family".

Annabeth smiled and said "It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Blofis, and you to Gracie. Percy speaks about all of you quit often".

Sally smiled and said "It's nice to meet you as well Percy talks nonstop about you".

Percy groaned "Mom" rubbing his face with his hands.

Annabeth just laughed smiling at the family. "Let's move to the living room dinner is almost done" Sally said.

"Is there anything I can help you with Mrs. Blofis?" Annabeth asked following Percy into the living room where he flopped down on the couch with Gracie next to him.

Sally just smiled and said "Call me Sally Annabeth, and sure I could always use another woman's touch in the kitchen since Paul and Percy can only cook breakfast".

Paul just smiled kissing his wife on the cheek "It's because we love your cooking so much".

Sally just smiled patting his cheek and turned heading into the kitchen Annabeth ruffed Percy's hair making him stick his tongue out at her before following Sally into the kitchen. "Can you help me slice the French bread Annabeth?" Sally asked.

"Okay Mrs. Uh Sally" Annabeth said picking up the knife and slicing the bread.

Sally just laughed and said "Percy tells me your from California?"

Annabeth nodded "San Francisco my dad is a history professor out there".

"And why would you leave sunny California for crowded Manhattan?" Sally asked pulling lasagna out of the oven.

Annabeth smiled "San Francisco is great but I've always loved the city, its where I was raised before my parents spilt up so when I graduated I came out here for college and just never left, everything I love is here".

Sally smiled and called "Percy come set the table".

Percy came into the kitchen kissing Annabeth's and Sally's cheek before grabbing the plates and silver ware from the counter and taking it to the table. Sally grabbed the lasagna as Annabeth grabbed the bread taking it to the table, as Paul came in and grabbed the salad following them. They all sat down around the circle table with Percy between Annabeth and Gracie. After they all had their food and the adults had a glass of wine Paul spoke "Annabeth you're an architect right?"

Annabeth nodded "Yes I work with my mother at Olympiad Industries".

"Yeah and you're so young" Paul said.

Percy smiled and said "Annabeth here is a little genius".

Annabeth blushed "I'm not a genius, I've just always had a natural talent for architecture it's about the one thing that really made sense to me. Percy tells me that you're a writer Mrs. Blofis".

Sally smiled "Please call me Sally I'm not old enough to be my mother in-law. And yes I just finished my second book in my series; it's about a mother of a young soldier. Obviously it's about Percy here since he had to choose a job that makes me have a heart attack every time the phone rings".

Percy smiled sheepishly and said "I don't mean to make you worry mom but the army is who I am".

Sally smiled "I know sweetie".

"Percy is in the army he protects us from the bad people" Gracie said smiling up at her big brother.

Percy smiled and ruffled the little girl's hair "That's right little fish. Tell Annabeth what you do after school?"

Gracie smiled "I do gymnastics; Percy says that I'm good enough to go to the Olympics when I get older".

Annabeth smiled "Wow that's really cool Gracie; I would love to come watch you sometime".

Gracie smiled and said "Do you have a brother Annibeth?"

Annabeth smiled "Three actually".

Gracie's eyes widened "You have three brothers?"

Annabeth laughed "Yes I do I have an older brother named Malcolm and two younger brothers named Matthew and Bobby who are twins".

"Wow. Do you have any sisters?" The little girl asked.

Annabeth shook her head "No not by blood anyways. But I consider my best friend Thalia as a sister; I've known her since I was seven".

Sally smiled and said "I love Thalia but I haven't seen her since she and Percy were in high school. What is she doing now?"

"She's a photographer she does a lot of portraits for her father's workers but she owns her own studio. She's actually engaged to her longtime boyfriend Luke" Annabeth said.

Sally smiled "Oh that's wonderful, Percy you need to bring her over for dinner".

Percy just smiled and nodded his head setting his arm on the back on Annabeth's chair. "Now your mother is Athena Olympiad right?" Paul asked.

"Uh yes she is" Annabeth said.

"How did she take the fact that you're dating Percy?" Paul asked.

Annabeth and Percy grimaced "She didn't take it very well".

"And that doesn't bother you?" Paul asked.

Percy looked at Paul skeptically but didn't say anything. Annabeth figured he was just trying to look out for his step son "No it doesn't bother me, yes it's hard to disappoint my mother but I'm twenty five years old and I can't let my mother make my choices for me. I care about Percy and he cares about me that's all that matters".

Paul smiled and leaned back in his chair; Sally smiled and said "You are a remarkable young woman Annabeth".

Annabeth smiled and said "Thank you Sally".

Percy grinned and kissed her hair. After dinner Paul and Percy did the dishes as Annabeth, Sally, and Gracie sat down in the living room.

"Do you visit your family often in California?" Sally asked.

"No, but I'm planning on going there next summer, the twins are graduating high school and I promised them that I would I be there, my brother Malcolm will be coming in from Greece as well" Annabeth said.

Sally nodded her head "Are you nervous about meeting Percy's father?"

"A little bit, but I was insanely nervous just to meet you and your family" Annabeth said laughing.

"I completely understand I was the exact way meeting Paul's family. Even Percy was nervous, the bad thing is that when he gets nervous his ADHD acts up he ended up completely ruining the family dinner we were having by chasing one of Paul's nephews and completely knocking over the entire dinner table trying to run underneath it" Sally said laughing.

Annabeth laughed "Oh my gosh, that's horrible".

Sally nodded her head "It was pretty bad luckily Paul's family understood, ended up paying for everyone to go to dinner though. I don't think Percy's ever been more embarrassed".

Percy came out of the kitchen at that point "What are you telling her mom?" Percy asked sitting on the couch next to Annabeth and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Sally just smiled and said "Absolutely nothing sweetie".

Percy narrowed his eyes at his mom and then turned to Annabeth "It's nothing to embarrassing right?"

Annabeth just shook her head pecking his lips "I have no idea Perce".

Percy groaned shaking his head "You two are already ganging up on me".

Annabeth and Sally just laughed. Gracie stood up from the floor and stood in front of Annabeth "Do you want to see my room Anniebeth?"

Annabeth smiled and said "I would love to see your room Gracie" the little girl smiled and took Annabeth's hand leading her to her bedroom. They went down a hall with four doors where they entered the last door on the right. Gracie opened the door and stepped inside, Annabeth followed her into the room. The medium sized bedroom was painted in a light purple color with a twin sized bed with a dark purple comforter. There was a white desk with a white book self, the walls were covered with Justin Bieber and One Direction posters and different pictures of Percy and Gracie. Annabeth smiled at one picture of Percy in his uniform bending down on one knee holding Gracie in his arms with his mom on her knees holding both of them.

Annabeth turned to see Gracie sitting on her bed holding a stuffed bear Annabeth sat down next to the little girl and said "You have a beautiful room Gracie".

"Thank you. Are you Percy's girlfriend?" Gracie asked.

"Yes I'm Percy's girlfriend" Annabeth said.

"Are you and Percy going to get married and have babies?" Gracie asked.

Annabeth's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, she did not expect the little girl to ask that, but she was saved by Percy stepping into the room "Gracie Annabeth and I haven't known each other very long to know that".

Gracie smiled and hopped off the bed taking Annabeth's hand again "Come on I'll show you Percy's old room".

Annabeth laughed following the little girl to the bedroom next to hers. Inside the walls were painted blue just like at his apartment with a full size bed that had a black comforter on it. The walls were covered in posters of cars, motorcycles, football teams, and different music groups. After Gracie showed her Percy's room, she showed her the rest of the apartment before they finally made it back to the living room where Sally had placed blue chocolate chip cookies on the coffee table. They all sat around eating cookies and listening to different stories of Percy as a kid.

Once they were back at Annabeth's apartment Percy leaded against her door frame smiling at her "I told you that there was nothing to worry about".

Annabeth smiled and said "You were right; your family is great Perce. I'm going to be busy all week with meetings and working on new designs so I don't know when we'll be able to see each other again".

Percy nodded his head "Okay, I can always bring you lunch and stuff. I should probably let you get some sleep though" Percy leaned forward kissing her softly on the lips when they pulled away Percy smiled and said "I'll see you later wise girl".

Annabeth smiled "See you later seaweed brain". Percy turned and headed down the hall as Annabeth shut her apartment door and got ready for bed. Even though she had a great weekend with Percy she was upset she had to go to work. But she couldn't wait for the weekend; she had four days off and was getting to spend it with Percy at the beach. That night Annabeth fell asleep thinking of Percy and the beach.


	11. Chapter 11

Soldier Chapter 11

Annabeth hadn't seen Percy since Sunday when they had dinner with his mom and it was currently Thursday. They had talked on the phone and texted each other but Annabeth's schedule was absolutely insane, she was constantly in meetings or trying to fix the designs for Mr. Danielson, ones that he kept changing every other day. But today was the last day of the week, since it was Fourth of July weekend she didn't work Friday which meant Annabeth would be with Percy in Montauk with his roommates. Currently Annabeth was in her office packing her brief case to go home and meet Percy at her apartment. They decided they would leave early the next morning since Montauk was almost a three hour drive, and that Percy would stay the night at her apartment. Finally after getting everything she would need she grabbed her briefcase and her purse leaving her office.

Once outside the office she pulled out her phone and called Percy "Hey I'm getting in a cab right now".

"Okay I'll meet you there, see you in a little bit" Percy said.

Annabeth put her phone away as she told the driver her address, relaxing into her seat she thought of all the things she still needed to pack for the trip. She paid the cab driver getting out of the yellow taxi and entering the building. Once on her floor she saw Percy standing next to her door with his hands in his pockets and a duffle bag next to his feet. Percy smiled when he saw and pushed himself off the wall, "You got here fast" Annabeth said smiling.

Percy shrugged his shoulders "I couldn't wait to see you" he stepped towards her tucking a stay hair behind her ear.

Annabeth smiled "I couldn't wait to see you either; it's been a really long week".

Percy smiled following her into the apartment "Your telling me, at least you get to work all I have to do is work out and watch TV while everyone else works".

Annabeth sat her stuff down before turning around "Well all that working out makes you incredibly sexy".

Percy smiles "You think I'm sexy" Annabeth nodded her head playing with the hair on his neck "Well I think you're sexy in your work clothes" Percy said leaning closer to her face. Annabeth smiled before pressing her lips to his. Percy turned pushing her against the wall; he placed his hands on her waist slowly pulling her blouse out her of her skirt. Annabeth slid her hands down his chest until she reached the bottom of his shirt lifting it above his head she heard the clang of his dog tags on his skin before Percy moved his lips to her neck making Annabeth moan softly and forget about everything that was going on. Percy had just taken her blouse off and found the spot behind her ear that made her knees weak when the apartment door opened with Thalia and Luke walking in.

"What the hell?" Luke said covering his eyes with his hands. Percy and Annabeth broke apart breathing heavy and blushing red, Annabeth quickly bent to the ground grabbing Percy's shirt and putting it on over her while lacy bra.

"Jesus Percy what happened to your back?" Thalia asked stepping closer to her cousin.

Percy turned around still blushing like crazy he ran his hand through his hair and smiled sheepishly "Shrapnel from a road side bomb".

Thalia paled when her eyes landed on the scar on his chest "Gods Percy that… that's a lot of scars".

Luke uncovered his eyes stepping behind Thalia and setting his hands on her shoulders also looking at the long scar on Percy's chest. Thalia's eyes started watering, she stepped away from Luke and threw her arms around her cousin, Percy wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort her. Annabeth smiled sadly at the sight, Percy's scars made Annabeth want to cry as well but she knew it would be harder for Thalia to see what Percy had been through. When the two cousins pulled away Thalia wiped the stray tears from her face and smiled sadly at Percy "See what you did Perce you made me all emotional".

Percy laughed and said "Sorry I know how much you hate crying, even though you're a big softy on the inside".

Thalia scowled at him while Annabeth and Luke laughed "I think it's time to put a shirt back on Perce" Annabeth said.

Percy smiled sticking his hands on his hips "What I thought I would walk around like this. Besides you're wearing my shirt".

Annabeth shrugged "It's comfortable. Come on I need to change" she said walking towards her bedroom.

Percy smiled picking up his duffle bag and followed her to the bedroom where Annabeth was in the middle of taking off her heels and unzipping her pencil skirt when Percy walked in. Percy sat the bag down on the bed and pulled out another t-shirt pulling it on as he watched Annabeth pulled on a pair of jeans. Annabeth turned around catching him watching her "You like what you see seaweed brain?" Percy nodded his head as Annabeth stepped closer to him "Well my best friend and your cousin is home with her boyfriend so we can't continue what we started but we can continue it while were in Montauk".

Percy smiled "I like the way you think Ms. Chase".

Annabeth smiled "Well I am as you like to say a genius after all".

Percy smiled kissing her forehead "And that's why I call you wise girl".

Annabeth smiled "Come on let's order some dinner".

Percy smiled following her into the living room where Thalia and Luke were sitting on the couch watching TV. Percy sat in the chair while Annabeth sat on the arm "So what do you guys want to get for dinner?"

"How about Mexican, there's a really good place a couple of blocks from here" Luke said.

Annabeth nodded her head "That sounds good".

The two couples all stood up grabbing their phones and purses before leaving the apartment and heading towards the restaurant. Once at the restaurant and they were seated in a booth with each couple on either side, they spent the time talking and laughing and Thalia and Percy spent the time sharing embarrassing stories of one another and arguing like five year olds.

"Percy can I ask you something about the army?" Thalia asked.

Percy nodded his head "You can ask me anything you want Thals".

Thalia took a deep breath "How bad was it over there in Iraq?"

Percy put his head down "It wasn't pleasant I can tell you that, I lost a lot of friends over there Thals, being in a war like that completely changes you, and not just physically, but emotionally as well. My scars don't bother me, it's the emotional scars that are harder to deal with, after my first major injury I was plagued with nightmares living it over and over again. I've learned how to deal with the nightmares so that they don't come very often though".

Annabeth set her hand on his leg squeezing it in a comforting way Percy turned to her looking at her with soft green eyes "My job is dangerous and scary but it's the one thing that makes the most sense to me".

Thalia smiled sadly and said "I'm sorry I just needed to know".

Percy smiled "It's okay Thals you're not the first person I explained it to. My nightmares are the reason I live with Nico, they woke up Gracie when she was a baby and scared my parents".

Thalia nodded her head "Okay enough depressing talk let's go to the bar and have some drinks before you guys leave tomorrow".

Percy smiled "Sounds good Thals".

Luke smiled "Let's go have some fun"

Annabeth laughed grabbing Percy's hand and following him out of the booth. The four of them then headed to the bar that was only a couple of blocks from their apartment. Luke and Percy sat on the stools drinking their beers watching Thalia and Annabeth dance on the floor. "What made you join the army?" Luke asked.

Percy took a drink of his beer "A recruiter came to my school and talked to me about it and I feel in love with it, it just made sense for me".

Luke nodded his head "I've been thinking of joining actually, being stuck in an office just sucks, and I don't really like working for my dad. But Thalia would never go for it especially since we plan on getting married next summer".

Percy turned to face and said "Don't join the army dude stay here with Thalia and enjoy being with her, try and find a job that will suit you better than an office job, look into being a detective. I can introduce you to Nico and you two can talk about it".

Luke smiled "That sounds cool actually, thank you man".

Percy smiled "It's no problem. Come on let's go dance with our girlfriends, but remember if you get to handsy on Thalia I'm gonna have to punch you".

Luke laughed "Same thing for you man". The two guys stood off their stools and walked onto the dance floor to join their girlfriends. Finally after being at the bar for two hours Percy and Luke and had successfully managed to get their drunk girlfriends out of the bar and on their way home. By the time they got to the apartment building Percy was carrying a giggling Annabeth bridal style while Luke was carrying Thalia fireman style over his shoulder. Luke opened the apartment door heading straight for Thalia's room "Night Perce" Luke called.

Percy laughed and said "Night Luke" Percy set Annabeth on her feet so he could shut and lock the door. Once the door was locked Percy picked Annabeth up again making her giggle and headed towards her room, he sat her on the bed where she curled up with her pillow and instantly feel asleep still wearing her clothes, shaking his head Percy shut the door and stripped down to hi boxers. He tucked Annabeth under the blankets kissing her on the head before lying down next to her and falling asleep.

The next morning Percy was woken up by the sounds of someone moaning, he could hear Annabeth get out of the bed and head towards the bathroom where she must have stepped on something because he could hear her groan and then curse underneath her breath. Laughing quietly Percy opened his eyes to see Annabeth holding her foot muttering curse words when she felt her eyes on him she looked up at him scowling "It's not funny, it really hurt".

Percy laughed and sat up "What are you doing?"

Annabeth stood up straight and said "I was trying to get to the bathroom where I could take some Advil; I've got a massive headache".

Percy smiled "That might be because you had two beers, a shot of tequila and vodka and a long island ice tea".

Annabeth groaned walking into the bathroom where she took Advil and then came back into the bedroom where she lay down on the bed "I hate hangovers".

Percy chuckled and rubbed her back "Everyone hates hangovers wise girl".

Annabeth turned to look at him narrowing her eyes "Don't mock me seaweed brain".

Percy smiled "I wouldn't dream of it, but we need to be getting on the road soon. You get in the shower and I'll make you some coffee okay".

"Mmm coffee, okay fine I'll get ready" Annabeth said getting off the bed and going into the shower.

Percy put on his pants and shirt from last night and headed into the kitchen where he made her coffee and toast, he had just sat down at the table with his own coffee when Luke came out "Morning" Luke said.

"Morning. How's Thalia?" Percy asked.

Luke chuckled and sat down at the table "Incredibly hung over, she refuses to get out of bed until the world stops spinning. How's Annabeth?"

Percy laughed "Killer headache but other than that fine, she's out of bed and getting ready, we have to be leaving soon".

Luke smiled "Have fun up there, our weekend should be interesting, were going to Thalia's parents for lunch and then having dinner with my mother tomorrow. We're telling her about the engagement it should really be interesting".

Percy smiled "Your mom doesn't like Thalia?"

Luke shook his head "Nope she's taking her baby boy from her".

Percy laughed "Well have fun; I'm going to get ready and make sure Annabeth hasn't died".

Luke laughed as Percy walked down the hall to find Annabeth standing in front of her closet with her blonde hair in a bun. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to figure out what I need to pack" Annabeth said grabbing a couple of blouses and setting them on her bed, "I'm feeling a lot better".

Percy sat her coffee on the night stand and kissed her cheek "That's good, I'm going to take a shower and then we can go".

Annabeth nodded her head as Percy walked into the bathroom, Annabeth finished packing her bags and drank her coffee by the time Percy came out of the bathroom ready to go. They grabbed their bags and headed towards the garage where they got into Annabeth's car and headed towards Montauk.


	12. Chapter 12

Soldier Chapter 12

When they pulled up at the house in Montauk, they were the last one's there; Annabeth honked the horn before getting out of the car. Nico and Katie came out of the house out to the car when Nico got to the car he whistled and said "Damn Annabeth that's a sweet car".

Annabeth smiled grabbing her computer bag "Yeah I know" she and Katie walked back into the house while Nico and Percy struggled with the luggage. Once inside she saw Leo and Reyna cuddling on the couch, and Frank and Hazel in the kitchen it looked like they were making dinner.

"Annabeth and Percy are here, in Annabeth's sexy Mercedes" Katie said flopping down on the couch.

Leo immediately perked up "You have a Mercedes's?"

Annabeth smiled as Percy and Nico finally came inside with the luggage "Jesus Annabeth what did you pack bricks?" Nico asked breathing hard "Come on I'll show you two your room".

Nico started climbing the stairs with Percy and Annabeth behind, but Annabeth turned around and went back downstairs and pointed her finger at Leo "Stay away from my car Valdez".

Leo smiled sheepishly as Reyna started laughing "Ha she totally out smarted you" Katie said laughing.

Annabeth smiled and jogged up the stairs catching up to Nico and Percy. Nico opened the door that was right off the stairs and stepped inside setting the suitcase on the bed "So you guys have the upstairs with Katie and I. Frank, Hazel, Reyna, and Leo are staying downstairs".

Percy nodded his head "Okay man. We'll be down for dinner soon".

Nico nodded his head and left the room closing the door Annabeth set her computer bag down on the desk and looked around the room, they had their own bathroom with a small closet and dresser and two night stands on either side of the bed. "So what do you think?" Percy asked.

Annabeth lay down on the bed "It's perfect, I'm excited to be here, even though I have to work a little but I can't wait to relax and just spend time with you".

Percy stood between her legs slowly moving down so that he was holding himself above her "Just don't work too much; I don't want to share you with anyone, or anything".

Annabeth smiled reaching up to kiss him wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer. After a while Annabeth flipped them over so that she was straddling his hips, they had just started taking each other's shirts off when Leo knocked on their door "Dinner's ready guys".

Annabeth pulled away causing Percy to groan, "We can always ignore them" he said.

Annabeth smiled lightly kissing him "Or we can finish this later tonight".

Percy laid his head back on the bed "Okay whatever you want wise girl".

Annabeth kissed him again before getting off of him "Thank you Percy".

Percy stood up from the bed grabbing her hand and heading downstairs where the other two couples were sitted at the table. Annabeth and Percy sat down in the two open chairs; on the table was the works for burrito's and tacos. The three couples ate their dinner talking and laughing. "So we created a chart to help with the cleaning and the cooking, it's on the fridge and alternate's every meal. Everyone is in charge of their own rooms and bathrooms, but we all take turns cleaning the living room and kitchen after meals" Katie explained.

Annabeth nodded her head "That sounds good, so who's up for kitchen duty tonight?"

"You and Percy, Leo and Reyna are doing breakfast; Nico and I are doing dinner tomorrow. Everyone is in charge of their own lunches since we'll most likely be gone at that time or whatever" Katie said.

Nico looked at Percy and said "Try not to start a water fight or break anything this time Percy".

Percy smiled innocently and shrugged his shoulder "I'm not promising anything. Oh I wanted to talk to you, so you know how I told you about Thalia's Fiancé Luke?" Percy asked.

Nico nodded his head "Yeah, do we have to beat him up or anything?" he asked a little too eagerly.

Percy shook his head "Calm down, I told him me and you would take him on a guy's night and you could talk to him about being a detective he's looking for a job change".

Nico nodded his head "Okay. But just because were hanging out with him does not mean I won't shoot him if he hurts Thalia".

Percy laughed and nodded his head. Annabeth spoke "Aren't you younger than Thalia Nico?"

"Yeah she's a couple of years older than I am" Nico said.

"So why exactly are you acting like you're the older brother?" Annabeth asked.

Nico opened his mouth a couple of times while everyone looked between him and Annabeth "She's family, she might be older than I am but she's family. The three of us are children of the big three we have to look out for another. When Rachel broke Percy's heart Thalia freaked out on her I had to physically restrain her from beating the crap out of Rachel. It's what we do, we protect each other".

Annabeth smiled "Very good answer Nico".

Nico looked at Annabeth completely stumped as did everyone else "What the hell just happened?" Leo asked.

Annabeth laughed "I was just making sure that Nico truly cared for Thalia. Thalia's my best friend and I don't want her getting hurt by her own family more than she already has".

Everyone smiled at her "That's so sweet" Hazel said.

Annabeth just smiled leaning into Percy who had his arm around her shoulder, Percy kissed the top of her head whispering in her ear "You're brilliant".

Annabeth just smiled and listened to Leo talk about the car he was building from scratch "It's going to be amazing, I'm building it right from the body".

Reyna just smiled and said "Yeah but if he spends more time with that car than he does his girlfriend than he's no longer going to have one".

Leo's eye's widened before he said very quickly "Don't worry babe that's not going to happen".

Reyna smiled kissing his cheek "It better not".

Everyone laughed as they stood up from the table taking their plates to the kitchen were Percy and Annabeth started getting the water and dish washer ready.

"Thank Gods there's a dish washer here" Percy said as he loaded it while Annabeth rinsed the plates.

"Yeah it would take forever to do these by hand" Annabeth said.

"So do you want to take a walk on the beach after this?" Percy asked.

Annabeth turned to look him, his eyes were shining brightly and he had a big smile on his face "Yeah that sounds nice".

Percy smiled even bigger as he loaded the dishwasher. Once all the dishes were clean and the counters were wiped off and the table was cleaned Percy and Annabeth went upstairs where Annabeth grabbed a light jacket a pair of flip flops. Once they were ready the went downstairs and told everyone they were going for a walk and hand in hand they walked down the steps leading right to the beach.

"You really like the beach don't you?" Annabeth asked.

Percy looked down at her and said "Ya I've always loved it, it always calmed me down I don't really know what it is. I just love it so much; I love the water I always have".

Annabeth smiled "Let's sit down and just watch the waves".

"Okay" They sat down a couple of feet from the water watching the waves come in, Percy wrapped his arm around her shoulder bringing her into his side.

"When do you have to go back?" Annabeth asked.

"First of August three weeks before my birthday" Percy said.

"When is your birthday?" Annabeth asked.

"August 18th. When is yours?"

"February 21st. So what are you going to do for your birthday?"

Percy shrugged "Depends where I'm at, if I'm on base some of my friends and I will go out, everyone will usually send me cards and little presents. If I'm overseas then it doesn't really matter, everyone still sends cards and stuff but usually were not able to go out or anything".

"How many birthdays have you spent overseas?" Annabeth asked.

"Umm five I think, two have been in the states but I was on base and one I was able to spend at home" Percy said.

"What's going to happen when you leave Perce?" Annabeth asked quietly.

"I'm hoping that we can keep dating even though I'll be gone. But we can write letters and Skype and talk on the phone. I really like you Annabeth, I don't want this relationship to end when I leave" Percy said looking her straight in the eye.

Annabeth smiled "I really like you too Percy. I don't want to end things when you leave, I know it's going to be hard but I really want to keep calling you my boyfriend".

Percy smiled nervously "Ananbeth I know it's only been a couple of weeks but I really care about you. Annabeth I think I'm in love with you" he said barely above a whisper.

Annabeth didn't know what to say, she knew she cared about Percy, she always wanted to be with him and he was always on her mind, and she really didn't want him to leave. Percy made her feel like a teenager again, he made her laugh, and he truly cared about her, he didn't push her like Ethan did, and he wasn't scared of the fact that her mother was one of the most important woman in the country. Percy took her silence that she didn't feel the same way "It's okay if you don't feel the same way, I know it's soon, you don't have to say it back, I …." Percy was stopped by Annabeth's lips firmly on his.

When they pulled away Annabeth smiled looking him in the eye "I love you to seaweed brain".

Percy smiled pulling her into another kiss, this one was more slow and sweet, it said how much they loved and cared for each other. Annabeth moved so that she was straddling his hips she ran her hands through his dark hair slightly pulling it making him groan. He put one hand on her hip and the other on her butt, when air became necessary he pulled away but quickly moved to her neck quickly finding the soft spot that always made her legs feel like jelly. Annabeth grabbed his face pulling him back into another kiss this one more demanding and filled with lust. They pulled away breathing heavy, "You ready to go back" Percy managed to get out.

Annabeth smiled "Yeah let's go back". Standing up and dusting the sand off of their pants they walked back to the house hand in hand. The only couple they saw was Frank and Hazel, they were cuddled on the couch watching a movie "Hey guys" Annabeth said, but Percy quickly dragged her towards the stairs Annabeth just smiled and waved her hand "Bye guys".

Once inside their bedroom Percy shut and locked the door gently pushing her against the wall and kissing her. Annabeth wrapped her arms around his neck and Percy grabbed her butt hoisting her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist as Percy turned around moving towards the bed. He laid her on the bed and looked her in the eye "You sure you want to do this?"

Annabeth smiled sitting up and grabbing the waist band of his pants pulling him closer "I want to do this Percy I love you".

Percy smiled before gently kissing her, he pulled away and said "I love you to".


	13. Chapter 13

Soldier Chapter 13

Annabeth was woken up by the bright sunlight hitting her in the face. Groaning she buried her head into Percy's strong warm chest. She opened her eyes when she felt Percy's chest rising and she could hear him trying not to laugh. Opening her eyes she moved her head so that so she could look up at him "What's so funny this early in the morning?" Annabeth asked.

Percy smiled and said "It's funny because it's not early its almost eleven wise girl".

Annabeht's eyes widened and she rolled over to look at clock, like Percy said it was almost eleven. Annabeth flopped onto her back and soon Percy's smiling face was above hers "I can't believe we slept in this late, I haven't done this since I turned twenty one" Annabeth said laughing.

Percy laughed kissing her cheek before moving to her neck "It's because we spent all night getting to know each other on a bigger level" he said between kisses.

Annabeth smiled remembering last night and how perfect it was "Last night was amazing Perce".

Percy smiled lightly kissing her lips "It was amazing, I love you Annabeth".

Annabeth smiled kissing him eagerly on the lips and wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Annabeth had just moved her hands down Percy's toned back towards his boxers and got ready to slide them off when someone knocked on their door. "Percy Annabeth breakfast is ready" Reyna said.

Percy groaned setting his head on Annabeth's shoulder, Annabeth laughed running her hands through his messy black hair. "Come on Perce we need to get up I'm starving. And I want to go into town today, go sightseeing".

Percy lifted his head "Okay we'll get up and go sightseeing but only because I'm also hungry and I like you so much".

Annabeth laughed kissing his cheek before getting up from the bed and going into the bathroom to shower and change. Once she was done she stepped into the bedroom to see Percy lying on his back looking at the ceiling with a goofy grin on his face "Bathroom's all yours Perce".

Percy smiled and got off the bed kissing her cheek "I'll meet you downstairs wise girl".

"Okay seaweed brain" Annabeth said as Percy stepped into the bathroom. Annabeth got dressed in jean shorts with a blue tank top she quickly put her hair into a ponytail and slipped on her flip flops before going downstairs. Everyone except Nico and Katie were at the table eating biscuits and gravy. "Morning guys" Annabeth said.

"Morning" everyone mumbled.

Annabeth made herself a cup of coffee before sitting down and making herself a plate "Where's Katie and Nico?"

Hazel rolled her eyes "Still asleep, those two could sleep through a hurricane. Where's Perce?"

"In the shower, what do you guys plan on doing today?" Annabeth asked.

"Frank and I are going into town" Hazel said.

"Leo and I are going to hang out here probably go onto the beach, I have no idea what Katie and Nico are doing" Reyna said.

Annabeth nodded her head "Percy and I were thinking about going into town also mind if we join you?"

Hazel smiled "That would be great"

Frank nodded his head "Ya I want to get to know the girl that has Percy completely love struck better".

Annabeth smiled "Trust me it goes both ways".

"That's good to know" Percy said from behind her.

Annabeth turned around "Percy I didn't hear you come down".

Percy sat down quickly making himself a plate "So were going to town with Hazel and Frank then?" Annabeth nodded her head "Someone should wake up Nico and Katie" Percy said.

"Frank and I have both tried" Hazel said.

Percy smirked "I know exactly how to wake them up but I'll do it when were just about to leave so I can make a quick getaway".

Annabeth narrowed her eyes "What are you going to do?"

Percy just smiled and kissed her cheek "I'll tell you after I do it, it'll be better that way".

Annabeth just shook her head "Okay Perce".

"So are you guys ready to go?" Hazel asked.

"Yeah let me grab my phone" Annabeth said picking up her plate and taking it to the kitchen.

"Can you grab my phone and wallet while your up their babe?" Percy asked.

"Sure but don't think this an everyday thing" Annabeth said seriously.

Percy smiled "I wouldn't dream of it wise girl". Annabeth shook her head running upstairs and going to their bedroom where she grabbed both phones, Percy's wallet, and her car keys instead of taking her purse she grabbed her ID and some cash and put them in her pocket. Checking herself in the mirror she went back downstairs where Hazel and Frank were waiting by the door. "Where's Percy?"

"Getting ready to wake up Nico and Katie, he said to be in the car and waiting" Frank said.

Annabeth just smiled and shook her head "Alright come on" they left the house walking out to the car.

"I've never rode in a Mercedes before" Frank said.

Annabeth laughed "Just don't get my car dirty and I won't kick your ass".

Frank laughed nervously as he and Hazel got in the car, Annabeth started the car and waited for Percy. A couple of minutes later Percy came running out of the house laughing like a mad man, quickly he got in the car "Hurry drive".

Annabeth started backing up when she saw Nico come running out of the house in nothing but pink boxers, he was yelling and looked really angry. Annabeth backed up and quickly put the car in drive and left the house with Nico yelling and screaming in his pink boxers.

Everyone was in the car laughing hysterically, Ananbeth actually had to pull over and park the car so she could get herself under control. Once everyone stopped laughing and Annabeth could drive again she pulled back onto the road heading into town. "What the hell did you do Perce?" Frank asked.

Percy smiled "I found a bull horn, told Reyna and Leo to cover their ears. I put a pillow over the horn drowning out the sound as I duck taped the button down, once it was secure, I picked the lock on their bedroom door closed my eyes so I didn't see anything to make me blind and let go of the pillow and threw it their room. I slammed the door shut and ran like hell out the door".

Everyone started laughing again "Nico came out screaming and yelling by the time I got to the front door. Was he wearing pink underwear?" Percy asked.

"Yeah he was" Hazel said "Which is something I didn't need to see of my brother".

Annabeth laughed "If I could count how many times I saw my brothers in their underwear I would be filthy rich".

"Aren't you already filthy rich" Frank asked.

Annabeth laughed "True I am rich but not filthy rich that's my mother and Malcolm".

"How did you know to do that to a bull horn Perce?" Hazel asked changing the subject.

Percy looked down "When I first moved in with Nico he did that to me, but I had a much worse reaction".

"What do you mean?" Frank asked.

Percy shook his head "It's not really something I like talking about, it was a really bad time".

Hazel placed her hand on Percy's shoulder "We understand Perce its fine".

Percy smiled gratefully at his cousin, Annabeth grabbed his hand intertwining their fingers and smiling softly at him before looking at the road again. Annabeth parked on the side of the street in front of a pizza parlor, they all climbed out of the car gathering on the side walk. Percy had his arm around Percy's waist while Frank and Hazel held hands.

"So do you guys want to split up and meet for a late lunch in a couple of hours, or do you want to stick together?" Hazel asked.

"Let's split up and meet up here for pizza at two" Percy said.

Frank nodded his head "Okay see you guys at two" they all waved at each other before the two couples went their separate ways.

Percy moved his arm from around her waist and grabbed her hand intertwining their hands "So what shall we do first?"

"I don't know let's just walk around and window shop, if we see anything we like we'll go in" Ananbeth said.

Percy nodded "I like the way you think wise girl".

Annabeth smirked "Isn't that why I'm the wise girl, seaweed brain".

Percy laughed "Yes it is". They walked down the street before Annabeth saw a little shop that looked interesting they went inside and looked around laughing at the most ridiculous things on the shelves. They didn't buy anything but they enjoyed looking around the shop. They walked around for a little bit before they walked past a candy shop. Percy grinned like a mad man and grabbed Annabeth's hand sprinting like a five year old into the candy shop.

Percy grabbed a bag and started putting all of the blue candy he saw in it, Annabeth laughed "What are you doing?"

Percy just smiled "I'm getting candy".

"Well I can see that, but you're going to get like a major candy high" Annabeth said.

Percy just shrugged "I haven't had candy in a very long time; I'm home on leave and want to have candy. Sure I'll have to run like ten miles when we get back but I want some damn candy".

Annabeth just laughed and said "Okay Perce but no eating that all in one day, I am not dealing with a twenty six year old who's acting like a five year old because he ate a shit load of candy".

Percy smiled "Okay deal". He filled the bag of up with blue candy before turning to Annabeth again "Is there anything you want?"

Annabeth shook her head "No I'm good Perce".

Percy bought the bag of candy and together the two left the store continuing down the street. "What time is it?" Percy asked.

"Uhh it's 1:30" Annabeth said.

"You want to start heading back to the restaurant now and get a table?" Percy asked.

"Yeah that sounds good" Annabeth said. "Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything wise girl?" Percy said.

"What happened when Nico did the bull horn thing to you when you first moved in?" Annabeth asked.

Percy sighed "I had just gotten home from my first tour and was having nightmares as you know. Nico knew I was having nightmares and having a hard time but he didn't know that loud sounds would cause me to have flash backs and stuff, so he thought by pulling a prank I would be like my old self again. So he did it but what he didn't know was that I was so paranoid that I slept with a gun. When Nico did it he stayed in the door way to watch what I did, I pulled the loaded gun from under my pillow and sat up immediately firing. I barely missed Nico's head; instead it hit the door about three inches from his head".

Annabeth stopped and tugged on Percy's hand making him face her, Annabeth put her hand on Percy's cheek "Oh Perce I'm sorry you didn't have to tell me".

Percy put his hand on hers and said "I wanted to tell you, I want to tell you everything Annabeth".

Annabeth smiled and reached up to kiss him "Thank you for telling me Percy".

Percy bent his head down kissing her again "Come on let's go inside and get a table" Percy said taking her hand again.

They went inside the pizza parlor and got a table and waited for Frank and Hazel to show up. "There's something else I need to ask you Percy?" Annabeth said.

"Okay" Percy said.

"So I actually don't have to go back to work after this I have vacation time, and Malcolm called me and said that he was flying to San Francisco for my dad and step moms anniversary, he talked me into going, and I was wondering if you would go with me. It's just that I don't really get along with my step mom and it would be so much better if you were there" Annabeth said slightly rushed.

Percy just smiled "I would love to go with you Annabeth, I've never been to San Francisco and it would be great to meet the tiny bit less frightening part of your family".

Ananbeth laughed "They might not be as frightening as my mother but my little brothers are crazy and my dad will try to pull the protective dad thing and Malcolm will pull the big brother card, so it'll still be hectic".

Percy smiled kissing her cheek "I think I can handle it wise girl, I would love to go with you. When are we going?"

"On the sixth is that alright?" Annabeth said

"Yeah but I'll have to buy a plane ticket" Percy said.

Annabeth shook her head "Were taking the companies private plane, mother never lets Malcolm or I fly without it".

"Okay flying in a private jet that's pretty cool" Percy said.

Annabeth kissed him "Thank you so much Percy".

"You're welcome Wise Girl" the two continued kissing and talking while they waited for Frank and Hazel.


	14. Chapter 14

Soldier Chapter 14

Frank and Hazel walked towards their table hand in hand "Hey guys" Hazel said sitting down.

Annabeth smiled "Did you guys have fun in town?"

Frank nodded his head "Yeah went into some cool stores' bought a cool dragon statue and got some salt water taffy what about you guys?"

"It was good Percy bought a crap load of blue candy though" Annabeth said.

Percy just smiled sheepishly and took a drink of his beer. The two couples ordered their pizza and ate while talking and laughing. "Do you guys think Nico is over the whole bull horn thing yet?" Percy asked.

Hazel laughed and shook her head "Knowing Nico the guy who can hold a major grudge I would say no".

Percy shrugged "Yeah that's what I figured. You wanna go to the beach when we get back wise girl?"

Annabeth shrugged "Yeah okay. You two want to join us?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah we'll join you besides when Nico finds out Percy is back I want to be close by to see the blood bath" Frank said.

"I'm feeling the love here. Bedsides' we all know that I could easily take Nico" Percy said sticking out his chest.

Hazel and Frank laughed as Annabeth set her hand on Percy's shoulder "It's okay to admit that your scared of your little cousin Perce, it doesn't make you any less of a man".

Hazel and Frank laughed harder as Percy pouted putting his hand over his heart "That hurt wise girl that hurt".

Annabeth shrugged "I never said I was a nice girl".

Percy smiled and said "Which is why I love you so much" he kissed her temple before turning to his friend and cousin. The two couples continued eating and talking for another hour before they decided to go back to the house and to the beach. They all loaded up in Annabeth's car listening to the radio on the way back, whey they pulled up Nico's truck was gone, which made Percy relax a little bit, and the other three sigh since there would be no fight. As they walked towards the beach Percy picked Annabeth up and threw her over his shoulder and started running towards the water.

Annabeth squealed and hit him on the back yelling "Percy let me down".

Percy just laughed as he continued running to the water "No way wise girl".

Annabeth punched him in the back again "I swear Percy if you through me in that water I will make you sleep on the couch".

Percy slowed down a little bit and said "Are you serious?"

"Do you really want to take that risk?" Annabeth said seriously.

Percy stopped and said "Okay fine, I'll put you down" he set Annabeth down on the ground; Annabeth was smiling triumphantly as she reached up and kissed his cheek.

"Wise choice seaweed brain" Annabeth said.

Percy smiled and wrapped his arms around her but before he could say anthing Hazel called out "Percy look out".

Percy turned quickly and saw a still angry Nico running at him; Percy smiled at Annabeth before turning and sprinting in the other direction. Annabeth crossed her arms and smiled as an angry Nico ran past her yelling at Percy.

Annabeth walked back towards Hazel and Frank and sat down with them in the sand as they watched the two cousins chase each other. Finally Nico was able to catch up and fling himself onto Percy's back, causing Percy to go down face first in the sand. Percy rolled so he was on his back with Nico on top of him, Nico was still yelling at him as Percy just smiled. Percy grabbed Nico's arm and flipped him onto his back Percy scrambled to his feet and so did Nico. The two cousins stood there staring each other down before Nico charger trying to tackle Percy. Percy just wrapped his arms around his cousins back and stuck his feet in the sand. Percy bent his knees and lifted Nico up so that he was upside down. Nico flailed around causing Percy to drop him, Percy was so laughing so hard that he didn't notice Nico get on his feet, until he tackled him. The two cousins wrestled in the sand as Annabeth, Frank, and Hazel sat a few feet away laughing. Frank was laughing so hard that he started snorting causing Annabeth and Hazel to laugh harder. After about twenty minutes of wrestling in the sand the two cousins lay on their backs side by side breathing hard.

"Truce's?" Percy asked.

Nico nodded his head and shook Percy's hand "Yeah truces".

The two cousins stood up smiling and laughing and walked towards their three friends. Percy's shirt was messed up and now had a couple of holes in it his hair was sticking up at all ends; there was sand in it as well. He had a puffy lip with some blood running down, and he had a purple mark on his left cheek. Nico was just as bad with his hair all over the place with sand in it, he also had a puffy lip and blood but he had two good size purple marks on his cheeks. Percy sat down next to Annabeth throwing his arm around her shoulder as Nico sat on the other side of Percy.

"You two have fun" Annabeth asked using Percy's shirt to wipe the blood from his lip.

Percy just smiled and said "Yeah, it's always fun to pist off Nico, he gets so mad that he doesn't think straight".

Nico just smiled and said "It's what we do ever since we were kids, pist each other off and then fight to the death, accept Thalia was always in the mix and would beat the shit out of me, Thalia could be quite terrifying".

Annabeth laughed "Thalia is still terrifying, I think she could still take you Nico".

Nico scowled "I'm a grown man now, there's no way she could take me".

Percy laughed "I'll make sure to tell her that when we get back".

Nico just nodded his head but his voice said how scared he actually was "Yeah you do that Perce".

Annabeth laughed "Where's Katie at?"

"She, Reyna, and Leo went into town, I decided to wait here for Percy so I could pay him back for the wakeup call" Nico said.

Percy just laughed "Pay back is always a bitch, little cousin".

Nico huffed "Just because your two inches taller, and only a year older does not mean you can call me little".

Percy smiled "You'll always be my little cousin Nico get used to it".

Nico scowled "Whatever Percy, let's get back to the house, the others should be back soon, and I want some ice for my cheek".

Everyone stood up and headed back to the house where they all flopped down in the living room, Nico and Percy made themselves ice packs and sat down. Percy sat down on the arm of Annabeth's chair holding the ice pack to his cheek. They were just sitting around and watching a movie on TV when Reyna, Leo, and Katie walked back in with their arms full of groceries. When Katie saw Nico's face she said "Let me guess, you attacked Percy for the bull horn thing this morning?"

Nico smiled sheepishly and nodded his head, Katie smiled kissing her boyfriend gently on the cheek "Well at least Percy didn't cause too much damage" Katie turned to Percy and said "Thanks for not completely killing my boyfriend Perce".

Percy just smiled and said "No problem" as Nico pouted at his girlfriend. Everyone in the room laughed causing Nico to pout even more, eventually Percy stood up and said "I'm getting in the shower I've got sand in some really bad places and I know firsthand what can happen if you don't get it out of there. Everyone laughed again, as Percy stood up after giving Annabeth a quick kiss and went upstairs.

"I'm going to take a shower as well" Nico said kissing Katie and going towards his bedroom.

Katie sat down on the couch closest to Annabeth's chair "So how was your wakeup call this morning?" Annabeth asked.

Katie shook her head "Absolutely wonderful, absolutely pist off Nico though. I just put the pillow over my head and waited for Nico to get the duct tape off. But he kept screaming and yelling even after he chased your car in his pink underwear".

Annabeth laughed "That was pretty funny seeing him run after us in his pink underwear. I'm sorry about the bull horn though, Percy wouldn't tell me what he was doing".

Katie just shrugged "It was fine those two are always doing crazy stuff like that to each other, you get used to after a while".

"Thanks for the heads up" Annabeth said.

Katie smiled "Your welcome. I'm glad you came out here with Percy, he's the happiest I've ever seen him when he's with you. You're really good for him Annabeth".

Annabeth blushed slightly "He makes me happy as well".

Katie smiled and stood up from the couch going towards her bedroom. Annabeth stood up as well and went upstairs. Percy was still in the shower so Annabeth pulled out her laptop and sat down on the bed. She worked on some of her blueprints for her clients and checked her emails; her mother had emailed her at least five times with new ideas. Malcolm had also emailed her saying he would meet them at JFK with the private plane and got to San Francisco with her and Percy, who he was excited to meet since he didn't get to do the protective brother card with Ethan, Annabeth just smiled and shook her head.

She was just putting her laptop away when Percy came out of the bathroom only wearing a towel. Percy stopped in front of the bed and said "Hey what are you doing up here?"

"I came to do some work on my computer, and cheek my emails" Annabeth said.

"Oh, well since you're up here and we have a couple of hours until dinner time how about we spend some quality time togethere" Percy said slowly walking towards her.

Annabeth smirked and leaned back against the desk crossing her arms over her chest "And what did you have in mind?"

Percy continued walking towards her "Well I figured we could get to know this bed even more since were going to be sleeping on it for a couple of more days".

Annabeth laughed "Oh really".

Percy nodded his head as he took the last step between them to close the distance he just smiled before he bent his head down lightly kissing her neck. Annabeth closed her eyes slowly letting her arms drop to her sides. Finally after Percy made it to her ear and lightly bit down she opened her eyes and lightly pushed on his chest, Percy leaned back and Annabeth pushed harder on his chest so that he ended up stumbling and hitting the bed with the back of his knees and falling onto the bed. Ananbeth just smiled innocently as she locked the bedroom door and slowly walked towards the bed with a mischievous smile on her face, Percy gulped when she got closer causing Annabeth's smile to widen.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry about the delay, it's finals week and I've been crazy busy, hope you like it.**

Soldier Chapter 15

Today was the fourth of July and currently Annabeth was sitting on a beach towel watching Percy and Nico beat the crap out of Leo and Frank at beach volleyball. Percy and Nico played great together Leo and Frank not so much. Annabeth wasn't sure why they couldn't play a game of volleyball together when they got along so well any other time. The four girls were lying on their towels in their bikinis just watching the boys and having fun hanging out together. Annabeth had just started reading a book when Percy came over flopping down next to her.

"Hey babe" Percy said.

"Hey, have fun?" Annabeth asked setting her book down.

Percy nodded "I did but I would have more fun if my beautiful girlfriend would join me in the water".

Annabeth smiled "I would love to join you".

Percy smiled and stood up offering his hands to help her stand up. "Race you there" Percy said running off.

"Hey you cheated" Annabeth said running after him. Percy ran into the water so that he was up to mid-calf, Annabeth chased after him jumping on his back making Percy fall face first into the shallow water. Laughing Ananbeth rolled off his back, Percy sat up with sand all over his face and spitting out sea water, Annabeth laughed harder causing Percy to splash her. Annabeth retaliated and splashed him back even harder. The two had a splash war for a little bit before Percy tackled her sending them both into the water.

Annabeth came up spitting out water "That was completely uncalled for" Annabeth said.

Percy smiled wrapping his arms around her waist lifting her up, Annabeth wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist "I think you like quit sexy all wet" Percy said.

Annabeth laughed playing with his dog tags "Such a charmer Mr. Jackson".

Percy smiled pecking her lips "Thank you, I must say it took years of practice".

Annabeth smiled "I'm sure it did" Annabeth pulled him closer so that their lips meet.

They stayed like that for a while before an older man tapped Percy on the shoulder the two broke apart blushing, Annabeth unwrapped her legs from Percy's waist but Percy kept a hold of her "This is a family beach so could you not do that" the man said.

Percy smiled and turned towards the man more "I'm sorry sir we just got caught up in the moment".

The older man nodded his head and then his eye brow furrowed when he saw Percy's dog tags. "Are you in the military?"

Percy nodded his head "Army been in for almost eight years".

The man smiled and said "I was in the army to, in for twenty years before I retired. I'm guessing you've been deployed".

Percy nodded his head "Yes sir Iraq and Afghanistan".

"Well keep up the good work son. And make sure you enjoy your time with your girl" the older man stuck his hand out for Percy to shake.

Percy smiled grasping the other man's hand "Believe me I plan to".

The older man smiled before walking off. Percy turned to Annabeth running his hand through his hair making it stick up. Annabeth smiled she loved it when his hair looked like that "Well that was embarrassing and sweet all at the same time".

Percy smiled "Yeah it actually happens a lot, like if I wear an Army shirt or hat, or if my dog tags show, I've even had my meals paid for at restaurants".

"Wow. Let's go sit on the towel for a little bit" Annabeth said.

When they were back on their towels Nico flopped down next to them "What did that old man say to you guys?"

"He told us to knock it off because it was a family beach. And then he saw my dog tags and asked if I was in military" Percy said.

Nico laughed "That's pretty funny tells you to stop making out with your girlfriend and then talks to you about the army".

Annabeth smiled "It was embarrassing and sweet all at once".

Nico laughed "I bet it was, you guys ready for some food?"

Percy nodded his head "Of course I am".

Annabeth and Nico laughed, Annabeth patted Percy's stomach and said "It's Percy were talking about Nico, when isn't he hungry".

"I know it was a dumb question. But somehow this guy has the stomach of a professional athlete" Nico said.

Percy smiled "It's called running your ass off every day and then doing two hours of weight lifting and ab workouts".

Annabeth smiled "And it pays off tremendously".

Percy smiled pulling her into his side and kissing her on the mouth, Nico made a gagging noise and stood up "Come on Perce you can suck Annabeth's face off after were done barbequing".

Percy pulled away and smiled kissing her cheek before he stood up running to catch up with Nico, Percy wrapped his arm around Nico's shoulders giving him a noogie. Nico shoved him off causing Percy to laugh.

Annabeth shook her head lying back down on her towel. "I don't think those two will ever grow up" Katie said sitting down next to Annabeth.

Annabeth laughed "And why do you say that?"

"Even though Nico and I have only been dating a little over a year I've known him and Percy since high school. They haven't changed much since then besides going through puberty of course. They're both really serious when it comes to their families and work but outside of that there the two biggest kids I know" Katie said.

Annabeth smiled "I think I like that most about Percy, he knows when to be an adult and when to relax and have fun. It's something I'm not used to, he makes me laugh, and enjoy myself".

"It helps that he looks like an underwear model" Katie said laughing.

Annabeth smiled "That does add to the attraction. But what are you doing checking out my boyfriend when yours is standing right next to him?" Annabeth asked teasing.

Katie laughed "Percy has always looked like that, in fact in high school I had a crush on him, just about every girl did. But I always liked Nico he was sweet and kind even with the whole emo thing, and it just grew while we were in the police academy together".

Annabeth smiled "That's a nice story. So every girl really thought Percy was cute in high school?"

Katie laughed "Yeah and it still stands today".

Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows "What do you mean?"

Katie looked towards two blonde girls who were wearing extremely tiny bikinis they were standing by the water staring at Nico and Percy "Those two have been checking them out for the past ten minutes".

"You're not jealous?" Annabeth asked.

Katie shook her head "No, Nico is oblivious to any girls who check him out, the only thing that boy notices is when I'm getting hit on".

Annabeth laughed and watched the two blonde girls, they continued standing there but Annabeth could tell by the way they were talking that they were trying to work up the courage to go up and talk to the boys. When she saw them start giggling and head towards the boy Ananbeth stood up "Come on" she said grabbing Katie's hand "They're going to hit on the boys, we'll intercept them".

Katie laughed "You're an evil genius".

When Annabeth got close to Percy she set her hand on his shoulder running it down his back as she stepped towards his side "Hey babe, how's the cooking going?" Annabeth asked.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see the two blondes stop in their tracks and glare at Annabeth and Katie. Katie wrapped her arms around Nico's waist hugging him from behind whispering in his ear.

Percy smiled and kissed her temple "It's almost done".

Annabeth smiled "Good, there are two girls to my right who've been checking you and Nico out for over ten minutes".

Percy looked out of the corner of his eye to see the two girls glaring at Annabeth and Nico. Percy shook his head looking Annabeth in the eye "Believe me you've got nothing to worry about".

Annabeth smiled "Oh I wasn't worried; I just didn't want you to see my jealous side".

Percy raised his eyebrows "You have a jealous side?"

"Wouldn't you like to know" Annabeth said smirking.

Percy nodded his head "I would very much like to know".

Annabeth laughed "Come on handsome finish cooking those hamburger's I'm starving".

Percy laughed "Yes Ma'am".

Annabeth kissed his cheek and headed towards the table were Hazel, Frank, Leo and Reyna were sitting and talking waiting for the hamburgers to get done.

"Your boyfriend almost done cooking yet?" Leo asked.

"Yeah almost" Annabeth said sitting down "Can you hand me a beer?"

Leo handed her a beer and Annabeth listened as Frank and Hazel talked about going to Canada were Frank's grandmother lived before school started again. "How did you end up in New York?" Annabeth asked Frank.

"I wanted to go to school at NYU, and everything in my home town reminded me of my mom I needed to get away. I visit my grandmother every summer though" Frank said.

"Oh well at least you still visit her" Annabeth said.

Frank nodded his head "Yeah I'm the only family she has left, and she absolutely adores Hazel, even though Hazel isn't Canadian or Chinese".

Annabeth raised her eyebrows and looked at Hazel who shook her head and smiled. Annabeth drank her beer and watched as Percy and Nico brought the plates of hamburgers over. Percy sat down next to Annabeth taking a beer from Leo and wrapping his arm around her waist. They all sat around talking and laughing sharing more stories that embarrassed each one of the guys. By the time they finished eating it was getting close to dark so everyone helped clean up the food and beach toys and took everything to the house. Annabeth stayed in her bikini but put on a tank top and a pair of cut off jean shorts. Percy grabbed a blanket and one of his old sweat shirts incase Annabeth got cold. Once everyone was ready they went back to their spot on the beach spreading out their blankets as they waited for the fireworks to start.

Percy laid on his back with on hand behind his head the other around Annabeth's waist as she rested her head on his chest. "Are you excited to be going home and spending time with your family?" Percy asked.

Annabeth breathed through her nose "Part of me is, but part of me isn't. I'm excited to see Malcolm it's been over a year since I've seen him, and I'm excited to see Bobby and Matthew. But I'm nervous to see my dad and step mom, we've never really had the greatest track record. Plus I'm incredibly nervous as to how my family is going to react to me bringing my boyfriend home with me".

Percy squeezed her waist "Everything is going to be fine, your family is going to love me. And I'm going to make sure we have an amazing time in San Francisco".

"You know you're going to have a hard time getting Malcolm to like you right, he is a strong supporter of our mother" Ananbeth said.

Percy just smiled and kissed her hair "I'll get him to like me eventually, but let's say I don't, then what?"

"Then Malcolm will have to get over it, because I'm not letting you go" Ananbeth said moving so that her face was hovering above his.

Percy smiled "Good because I don't plan on letting you go either". Annabeth smiled and moved so that her lips lightly touched his. Before the kiss could go any deeper they were interrupted by the fireworks starting. They pulled away both moving to sit up, Annabeth moved so that she was between his legs with his arms around her stomach running small circles over her smooth skin as they watched the fireworks.

Percy kissed her hair whispering in her ear "I love you Annabeth".

Annabeth rested her head against Percy's chest relaxing into him, "I love you to Percy".


	16. Chapter 16

Soldier Chapter 16

They got home the next day in the middle of the afternoon, Percy went back to his apartment so that he could do laundry and repack his bag for their trip to San Francisco, plus he wanted to see his family for a couple of hours. Annabeth was in the basement of her apartment building doing laundry when Thalia came running into the room tackling her into a hug.

"I missed you Annie" Thalia said.

Annabeth laughed "I missed you to Thals".

Thalia pulled away "How was your weekend with Percy?" Thalia asked wiggling her eyebrows.

Normally Annabeth would roll her eyes but this time Annabeth smiled "It was amazing, I've never had so much fun with someone before".

Thalia gasped "Oh my gods you had sex with him" it wasn't a question it was a statement.

Annabeth blushed "How did you know that?'

Thalia rolled her eyes "I'm your best friend Annie I can read you like an open book. Now tell me how was it? Wait don't go into details I really don't need details, remember that's my cousin".

Annabeth laughed "Even if he wasn't your cousin I wouldn't give you details. It was amazing Thals absolutely amazing, best sex of my life".

Thalia covered her ears "Too much, way too much".

Annabeth laughed going back to her laundry "You asked".

Thalia shivered "I really should have thought that through. So are you excited for you trip to San Francisco?"

"I wasn't but I am now. I asked Percy to go with me, and he said he would" Annabeth said.

"Wait you got Percy to agree to get on a plane?" Thalia asked shocked.

"Yeah" Annabeth said.

"Wow, he like seriously cares about you, Percy hate's flying, it's like his biggest fear" Thalia said.

"Really, he didn't say anything" Annabeth said folding her clothes.

"Yeah he's always hated it, maybe it's gotten better since he has to fly so much with the army and stuff" Thalia said.

Annabeth shrugged "Maybe. So how was your weekend?"

Thalia smiled "It was perfect, Luke and I just hung out around here, and it was nice not dealing with our parents. He said that he's thinking about going to school to be a cop, he wants to talk to Nico about being a detective".

"Wow, what do you think about that?" Annabeth asked.

Thalia shrugged "I want him to be happy, and I can tell he isn't happy working in an office. I told him that I would be by his side no matter what he chooses to do".

"That's good" Annabeth said.

"Yeah, are you and Percy staying at your parents' house while you're there?" Thalia asked.

Annabeth shook her head "No Susan's parents are coming so their staying in my old room, were staying in a hotel that's a couple of blocks away from the house. I actually prefer that, I would rather not be under the same roof as all of my family while I'm introducing my boyfriend for the first time".

"Wait you didn't tell your family that you're bringing Percy?" Thalia asked.

Annabeth smiled sheepishly "No, I asked him after I told Malcolm and my dad I would go, and I haven't talked to either of them since then".

"So you're just springing him on everyone?" Thalia asked smiling. Annabeth nodded her head and Thalia laughed "Wow you are by far the most evil girlfriend there is, you're throwing him to the wolves, especially when Malcolm is picking you two up in the private plan".

"I should at least tell Malcolm huh?" Annabeth asked.

Thalia nodded her head "Uhh yeah, if you show up with Percy he's going to freak, especially since he's a son of Poseidon. If you call him tonight and give him a heads up he'll at least have a little time to get used to the idea and not completely freak out when he picks you two up tomorrow".

Annabeth nodded her head "Your right, thanks Thals, I'll call him when we get upstairs".

Thalia shook her head "Your welcome and you're supposed to be Athena's daughter".

Annabeth narrowed her eyes "I had one dumb moment".

Thalia grinned "Don't worry I won't tell your mother, come on let's get upstairs I called in take-out it should be here soon".

Once in their apartment Annabeth took her laundry in her room and sat on her bed calling her brother.

'Malcolm Chase' Malcolm said.

'Malcolm it's Annabeth' she said.

'Oh hey, sorry I didn't look at the caller I.D.' Malcolm said.

'It's fine, so I wanted to talk to you about tomorrow' Ananbeth said.

'Don't tell me your backing out, we haven't seen each other in forever' Malcolm said.

'No I'm not backing out. I just wanted to tell you that I'm bringing my boyfriend Percy with me' Annabeth said holding her breath as she waited for Malcolm's reply.

'What, since when do you have a boyfriend?' Malcolm said sounding angry.

Annabeth released her breath 'I know mom told you about him Malcolm' she said firmly.

Malcolm sighed 'Yeah she told me about you dating the son of Poseidon. Are you seriously bringing him to our dad's anniversary?'

'Yes Malcolm I'm bringing him, I want him to be there you know I don't get along with Susan or her parents very well and with him there things might be a little easier, and his name is Percy' Annabeth said.

Malcolm was quiet for a little bit before he spoke 'Does he make you happy?'

'Yes he makes me the happiest I've ever been' Ananbeth said.

Malcolm sighed 'I can tell by your voice that you're happy you've never sounded so happy on the phone before. Even though I don't like the fact that he's Poseidon's son, I can tell he makes you happy, I promise to be on my best behavior'.

Annabeth laughed 'You have no idea how happy you just made me, it means so much to me that you at least give him a chance. I promise you he's nothing like Poseidon'.

'I'll give him a chance, I'm just glad you're happy. Do you remember that girl I was telling you about the last time we talked?' Malcolm asked.

'Yeah uhh Ashley right?' Annabeth said.

'Yeah that's right, well I'm bringing her home as well' Malcolm said.

'Malcolm that's amazing I can't wait to meet her' Annabeth said.

'It's going to be a good time, I promise Annabeth' Malcolm said.

Annabeth smiled 'I hope so Malcolm, I can't wait to see you tomorrow'.

'I can't wait to see you to, I have to go I'll see you tomorrow at the airport, love you Annabeth' Malcolm said.

'Love you to' Annabeth said hanging up the phone.

Annabeth smiled releasing a huge breath; even though Malcolm wasn't too excited about it he was at least going to give Percy a chance. When Annabeth walked into the kitchen Thalia was putting the food on the counters "Hey how did the talk with Malcolm go?" Thalia asked.

"Good actually, he isn't completely thrilled that I'm bringing Percy, but he's going to give him a chance. He's bringing his girlfriend Ashley, they've been dating for a while now" Annabeth said getting the plates out of the cupboard.

"At least he's giving him a chance. Now how do you think your dad is going to react?" Thalia said.

"I don't know he'll probably be more understanding then my mom was, but he'll try to be the typical over protective father even though we all know he was never that" Annabeth said sitting down at the table.

"Don't you love fake over the protective fathers?" Thalia asked rolling her eyes.

Annabeth smiled raising her glass "To fake over protective fathers". Thalia laughed clinking her cup with Annabeth's. After dinner Annabeth and Thalia hung out in the living room watching TV and catching up with one another. Annabeth was in her room getting ready for bed when her phone rang, looking at the caller I.D. she saw it was Percy smiling she answered the phone 'Hey seaweed brain'.

'Hey wise girl, you get all caught up with Thalia?' Percy asked.

Annabeth sat down on her bed leaning against the head board 'Yeah we had a nice long chat'.

Percy laughed 'I don't even want to know what you two talked about. You excited for tomorrow?'

'I'm really excited. I talked to Malcolm a little bit ago told him I was bringing you with me' Annabeth said.

'Wait he didn't already know?' Percy asked.

'No I asked you after I agreed to go and I didn't talk to my dad or Malcolm so I never told them. But Malcolm said he would give a chance since he could tell you make me happy' Annabeth said.

'So your dad doesn't know that I'm coming?' Percy asked.

'No he doesn't' Annabeth said.

'Should I be worried, is he going to freak out when we show up' Percy asked laughing slightly.

Ananbeth laughed 'No, he isn't going to do anything I promise'.

'Alright, I'm good, I can handle surprising my girlfriends dad' Percy said sounding like he's trying to convince himself.

'Everything is going to be fine, my dad will pull the protective father crap but he won't actually do anything. It's the twins you need look out for; they'll drive you insane with questions, and most likely pull some kind of prank on you. You're in the army Perce you can handle this' Annabeth said reassuringly.

'What would I do without you?' Percy asked.

Annabeth smiled 'You would be completely lost. We should be getting to bed Perce we have an early morning'.

Percy sighed 'Yeah your right. I wish we were together though, I got used sleeping in the same bed as you'.

Annabeth smiled 'I know I did to, but we'll be sharing a bed again when we get to San Francisco'.

'Your parents are going to let me sleep in the same bed as you?' Percy asked.

'Were staying at a hotel, Susan's parents are using my room' Annabeth said.

'Oh okay. I should let you go wise girl, good night I love you' Percy said.

'I love you to Percy' Annabeth said hanging up the phone. She finished getting ready for bed before getting in bed still thinking about Percy.

The next morning Annabeth double checked her suit case and her work bag before she poked her head in Thalia's room "I'm leaving Thalia I'll see you in a couple of days".

Thalia groaned "Bye Annie see you later".

Annabeth smiled closing the door; she grabbed her bags and left the apartment heading to the garage. Twenty minutes later she parked in front of Percy's apartment, Percy answered the door without wearing a shirt. If they weren't on a tight schedule Annabeth was tempted to shove Percy on the bed and spend some more quality time with him before they got on a five hour plane ride with her brother and his girlfriend. "Hey wise girl, just let me put a shirt on and grab my stuff" Percy said kissing her cheek.

"You sure you got everything?" Annabeth asked following him into his bedroom.

"Yeah I even had Frank double cheek, he seemed like the smartest choice" Percy said putting a dark blue t-shirt on with his tan shorts.

Annabeth smiled "That's good. So Malcolm is bringing his girlfriend as well, so things won't be completely on you".

"Thank god, five hour plane ride with my girlfriend's brother who isn't too happy about me being there did not sound very exciting" Percy said smiling, he stood in front of her setting his hands on her waist pulling her closer to him he rested his forehead against hers and whispered "I missed you".

Annabeth ran her hands through his messy hair making it even messier "I missed you to".

Percy smiled slowly bringing her lips to his; the kiss started slow but quickly grew more heated. Percy pulled her tightly against his chest, as Annabeth pulled on his hair, making Percy groan giving Annabeth perfect chance to slide her tongue into his mouth. They didn't pull away until air became a necessity, breathing heavily Ananbeth pulled away "We really need to get going Perce".

Percy nodded his head "Alright, but tonight I'm making up for the night we were apart".

Annabeth smiled "That sounds like an amazing idea". Percy grabbed his bags and the two headed to Annabeth's car.


	17. Chapter 17

Soldier Chapter 17

Since they were using her mother's private jet they were flying out of a private airport which was a fourth minute drive from Percy's apartment, which left plenty of time for Percy's nerves to start.

"I swear Perce if you don't stop tapping your fingers on the door I'm going to break your fingers" Annabeth said officially annoyed with her boyfriend.

Percy smiled sheepishly folding his hands in his laps "Sorry, I'm just nervous".

Annabeth shook her head "Percy you're in the army you've been to war, how can you possibly be nervous about meeting my brother?"

"It's not just meeting you brother, it's the fact that I'm flying, and flying terrifies me" Percy said.

"Oh, Thalia mentioned that. She said that you must really like me if I could get you on a plane so easily" Annabeth said.

Percy nodded his head "You know I care about you, and I know this trip is important to you which is why I want to go, and I want to meet your family. Is there alcohol on this plane?" Percy asked.

"Yeah there's a full bar on it, why?" Annabeth asked.

"Because I'm going to need a couple shots in order to fly to calm my nerves" Percy said. Annabeth raised her eyebrow questioningly, Percy shrugged "Can you blame me, I'm terrified of flying plus I'm meeting my girlfriend's brother who is bound to hate me because my father is Poseidon".

Annabeth shook her head smiling "Alright, I get it. But what do you do while you're flying for the army?"

"I trust the men piloting the planes with my life, although I'm still scared shitless, but I'm pretty good at hiding it, can't show fear. But I'm also not flying while meeting my girlfriends brother" Percy said.

"Everything is going to be fine Perce, I'm not going to let Malcolm bully you around or anything, besides he'll be distracted by his girlfriend who I'm meeting for the first time" Annabeth said.

"But is she the daughter of your mother's greatest enemy?" Percy asked.

Annabeth laughed "No, not that I know of. Why does your dad have more crazy children?"

Percy scowled "I am not crazy, I'm just a little hyper. And as far as I know he does not have any daughters".

Annabeth laughed "Well you better get your nerves under control because there's the airport" Ananbeth said turning into the airport. They pulled up to the gate and Annabeth showed her and Percy's I.D. and entered a crazy long pass code into the keypad. When the gate opened they drove almost all the way to the end where a large cream colored jet sat with its stairs down. Annabeth pulled into the hanger across from it parking her car "You ready babe?" Annabeth asked taking Percy's hand.

Percy took a deep breath "Yeah I'm ready".

Annabeth smiled pulling on his arm so that he would move towards her, she leaned her forehead against his looking into his sea green eyes "Everything is going to be fine, I love you Perce".

Percy smiled "I love you to Annabeth". The two kissed briefly before Annabeth pulled away kissing his cheek, she opened her car door stepping out. Percy took another deep breath following her out of the car. When Percy turned around facing the plane he saw a man that looked the same height as him, he had blonde hair like Annabeth and the same calculating intimidating grey eyes. He was wearing blue jeans with a blue and white stripped button up shirt. Behind him was an attractive women with black hair and brown eyes, she had a pale complexion, she was wearing black skinny jeans with black boots and a purple V-neck shirt.

When the man saw Annabeth he smiled and ran towards her picking her up and spinning her around causing Annabeth to laugh "Malcolm put me down" Annabeth said laughing.

Malcolm laughed sitting her down "I'm just excited to see you, I haven't seen my baby sister in over a year".

Annabeth scowled punching him in the arm "I told you not to call me that". Malcolm laughed pulling her in for a sideways hug Annabeth smiled moving out of her brother's hug and walking towards Percy. She grabbed his hand winking at him before pulling him towards Malcolm who wrapped his arm around his girlfriend "Malcolm this is my boyfriend Percy Jackson" Annabeth said.

Percy smiled and stepped forward sticking his hand out "It's nice to meet you Annabeth talks about you a lot".

Malcolm smiled tightly before shaking Percy's hand "Nice to meet you as well, Annabeth Percy this is my girlfriend Ashley Benson".

Annabeth smiled shaking the women's hand "It's nice to meet you I had to listen to this idiot talk about you for an hour".

Ashley laughed "It's nice to finally meet Malcolm's amazing younger sister, and it's nice to meet you as well Percy". Percy smiled shaking her hand.

"We should probably get on the plane, dad expects us by dinner" Malcolm said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes "More like Susan" she muttered. Percy got their luggage out of the trunk and followed Annabeth onto the luxurious private jet. Once the luggage was in its place Percy got a quick shot of tequila before sitting down next to Annabeth. Annabeth set her hand on top of his trying to calm him down a little, his hold was so tight on the arm his knuckles were white.

"It's okay Perce" Annabeth said calmly.

Percy stared into her eyes for a little bit before he took a deep breath lessening his grip a little bit. Malcolm and Ashley sat across from them "Don't tell me the strong army man is afraid of flying" Malcolm said.

Percy's grip tighetened again and his jaw clenched "Yes the strong army man is afraid of flying when the man whose flying this plane is some random stranger and for all I know could be some drunk".

"He has been flying our mother's private plane for over fifteen years, he's highly qualified" Malcolm said.

"Knock it off Malcolm, or I swear I'll tell Ashley all about the different phases you went through as a kid" Annabeth said glaring at her brother.

Malcolm narrowed his eyes "You wouldn't dare".

Annabeth held his glare "You want to take that risk. Which one should I start with first the bed wetting or the I'm a mommy's boy one".

Malcolm huffed "Fine I'll stop".

Annabeth smile triumphantly "That's a good boy". Ashley and Percy just sat there the siblings continue to glare at each other, Percy was so distracted that he didn't even notice that the plane had token off. Once the pilot said they could move around Percy stood up getting another shot, he was soon followed by Ashley.

"Wow I've never seen two siblings like that" Ashley said sitting down next to Percy.

Percy laughed "I have but they aren't siblings, there cousins actually. Annabeth is extremely stubborn and won't back down until she wins".

Ashley laughed "That sounds exactly like Malcolm. I'm sorry about him by the way; he's protective of Annabeth and a strong believer of his mother. Although he should know how it feels".

Percy raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"Let's just say Athena didn't think I was worthy of her son either, she did everything she could to get Malcolm to end things between us. I'll talk to him and see if I can get him to be reasonable" Ashley said drowning her shot of tequila "By the way I hate flying as well".

Percy laughed clinking their third shots together "Toast to flying and crazy siblings".

Ashley nodded her head swallowing the shot, with Percy following her. Annabeth came up behind Percy setting her hand on his shoulder "Don't get too drunk without me".

Percy smiled pulling her into his lap "I wouldn't think of it wise girl".

Annabeth smiled turning to Ashley "You might need to cheer Maclolm up; I think I bruised his ego".

Ashley laughed "It's good for him, but I'll go cheer him up and let you two talk" she said getting up and heading back to her seat.

Annabeth moved to take her seat and faced Percy taking his hand "Don't let Malcolm get in your head, you're the strongest person I know Perce, and anything Malcolm says isn't going to stop me from loving you".

Percy closed his eyes breathing through his nose, "I knew this was going to be hard. Ashley told me that your mother did the same thing to them as she did to us".

"I figured she did, mom has very high standards and no offense to Ashley but she doesn't fit those standards. I don't care what Malcolm or my father thinks of you, I'm twenty five years old I can make my own decisions, and mine is to be with you" Annabeths said squeezing his hand.

Percy smiled putting his hands on her waist and pulling her closer so that she was standing between his legs "I love you so much, I have no idea what I did to deserve you".

Someone snorted behind them "That's a good question" Malcolm said followed by a yelp of pain "That hurt Ashley".

Ashley smiled "That was the point, be nice Malcolm, she's your sister and she deserves to be happy, anyone with eyes can see Percy does that, and this is the first time I've meet her".

Malcolm sighed "You're right, I'm sorry Annabeth" Malcolm stepped towards Percy sticking his hand out "I'm sorry Percy I shouldn't have judged you like that or said those things. You obviously make my sister happy and that's all that matters, I would like to get to know you, I shouldn't let my mother's beliefs cloud my view of you".

Percy eyes Malcolm for a little bit before taking Malcolm's hand shaking it, "Thanks man, I would like to get to know you as well".

Annabeth smiled wrapping her arms around Percy's waist, "Thank you Malcolm this means a lot to me".

Malcolm smiled "I know it does and Ashley talked to me about it, she made me see that I was wrong".

"She seems good for you" Annabeth said.

Malcolm smiled at Ashley "She is see makes me relax and just enjoy everything around me".

Annabeth laughed "That sounds familiar" she said looking at Percy who was now drinking rum and coke "Okay Perce I think you've had enough to drink to calm your nerves".

Percy just smiled "Whatever you say wise girl".

Annabeth rolled her eyes "Come on let's get you back in your seat" she took Percy by the arm leading him to their seats as Percy played with her hair.

Malcolm and Ashley watched them walk away "You don't think he'll hurt her do you?" Malcolm asked.

"No he's head over heels for her, but he does have a dangerous career. I think if he hurts her it won't be intentional on his part" Ashley said.

Malcolm turned to face her kissing her cheek "I love you, thank you for coming with me".

Ashley smiled "I love you to".


	18. Chapter 18

Soldier Chapter 18

By the time they landed in San Francisco it was already five o'clock and they were supposed to have dinner at their dad's by seven. Luckily the house wasn't far and neither was their hotel, both Percy and Annabeth needed to take showers and change clothes before they went to the dinner.

"So do you want to meet at dads or ride together?" Annabeth asked outside the hotel.

"Might as well ride together, give dad a heart attack at the same time" Malcolm said.

Annabeth laughed "Okay so we'll meet down here in forty minutes".

Malcolm nodded his head and the two couples went their separate ways. Once Percy was out of the shower he dug through his bag trying to decide what he wanted to wear "What kind of dinner is this wise girl?" Percy called out.

Annabeth came out of the bathroom wearing a small bath towel "It's kind of formal; wear dark jeans with those black boots and a button up shirt". Percy nodded his head not taking his eyes off Annabeth's cleavage; Annabeth snapped her fingers in front of Percy's face "My eyes are up here Perce?"

Percy blinked "Sorry but you like incredibly sexy right now".

Annabeth smiled kissing his cheek "Don't worry babe you'll get a full preview tonight" Annabeth said walking back into the bathroom.

Percy shook his head grabbing the clothes Annabeth told him to wear out of his bag; he was just tying his shoes when Annabeth came out of the bathroom wearing a knee high green dress with short black heels, he hair was in small waves going down her back. Percy stood up smiling "You look gorgeous babe".

Annabeth smiled "Thanks Perce, you look pretty handsome yourself". Annabeth grabbed her purse and Percy grabbed his wallet and the hotel room key. Malcolm and Ashley were already downstairs and had a cab waiting for them. They pulled up in front of a nice brown two story house, there was a silver minivan and a black Toyota Camry in the drive way. The cab parked in front of the house and they all pilled out. Percy took Annabeth's hand giving it a reassuring squeeze as they followed Malcolm and Ashley to the door.

Malcolm knocked on the door, a handsome sandy blonde hair man with brown hairs answered it, Percy guessed this was Frederick Chase by the same blonde hair as Malcolm and Annabeth. The man smiled when he saw his oldest son and immediately pulled him in for a hug "Malcolm it's so good to see you".

Malcolm hugged him back "It's good to see you to dad".

Mr. Chase released his son looking behind him, his smiled widened as he looked at Annabeth "Annabeth" he said softly stepping towards his daughter.

Annabeth smiled "Hi dad" she said before the two embraced each other in a tight hug.

"I've missed you so much sweetie" Mr. Chase said.

"I missed you to dad" Annabeth said.

Mr. Chase released her and stepped back looking at Ashley and Percy who were standing there slightly awkward. Malcolm stepped forward and said "Dad aren't you going to let us in?"

Mr. Chase shook his head "Right of course, come on everyone's inside".

Ananbeth smiled and grabbed Percy's hand leading him into the house. Once they were all inside a teenage boy with black hair that went to his ears and brown eyes like Mr. Chase came into the hallway "Malcolm, Annie you're finally here. Hey mom, Mat, Malcolm and Annie are here" he called out before tackling Malcolm into a hug.

Malcolm laughed and hugged his little brother "It's good to see you to Bobby".

Bobby let go of Malcolm and then turned to Annabeth he wrapped her in a hug spinning her around "Bobby put me down" Annabeth said even though she was laughing.

Bobby laughed "Good to see you to Annie".

Annabeth scowled "How many times do I have to tell you not to call that?"

Bobby grinned "Until the day I die".

Annabeth rolled her eyes and went to say something but then another teenage boy who looked exactly like Bobby came into the hallway except he had a shorter haircut. A women that was the same height as Annabeth with long black hair and blue eyes came in the room behind him.

Malcolm stepped forward "Hey Mat, Hello Susan".

Matthew and Susan each hugged Malcolm and Annabeth, and then everyone was looking at Ashley and Percy. Percy cleared his throat and stepped forward sticking his hand out towards Mr. Chase "Hi Mr. Chase, I'm Percy Jackson Annabeth's boyfriend".

Mr. Chase looked at Percy and then at Annabeth who had a small smile on her face he took his hand tightly shaking it "I didn't know Annabeth had a boyfriend" he said looking at Annabeth.

Annabeth stepped forward "Yes we've been dating a little over a month, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I didn't get a chance".

Mr. Chase nodded his head and put on a smile that everyone could tell was fake. Malcolm stepped forward and said "Dad, this is my girlfriend Ashley Benson".

Mr. Chase shook her hand and said "It's nice to meet you Ashley".

"It's nice to meet you as well Mr. Chase. Malcolm talks about his family all the time" Ashley said.

"Well let's head into the living room" Mrs. Chase said.

Annabeth and Percy stayed behind and let everyone else go ahead of them "Being the only daughter's boyfriend is always fun" Percy whispered into Annabeth's ear.

Annabeth smiled "Don't worry about, I still love you".

Percy kissed her head "I love you to".

Inside the living room were two older couples who were sitting and drinking wine. The one's closest to them stood up and hugged Malcolm and Annabeth excitedly they were obviously Mr. Chase's family. The other couple hugged them as well but it was more tense and awkward.

"Nana, Papa this is my boyfriend Percy" Annabeth said.

Percy shook their hands "It's nice to meet you".

"Its nice to see that Annabeth has a nice, charming, attractive young boyfriend" Nana Chase said.

Percy just blushed and smiled "Nana" Annabeth cried.

Nana Chase laughed "Oh lighten up Annabeth".

Percy laughed "I like her she's funny and a lot more welcoming than Susan's parents".

Annabeth laughed "Anybody is more welcoming than Susan's family. They don't care for Malcolm and I very much because were from my dad's first marriage".

"But we love all of our grandchildren equally, although I must say my only granddaughter is my favorite" Papa Chase said.

Annabeth laughed kissing her grandpa's cheek "You're my favorite as well Papa".

Papa Chase smiled sideways hugging his granddaughter. Mrs. Chase came back into living room "Dinner is ready everyone" she said.

Everyone grabbed their drinks and moved to the dining room, Percy watched as the twins pushed and shoved each other until they both ended up tripping and falling onto the floor. Mr. and Mrs. Chase sat at the two ends of the table, Percy, Annabeth, Malcolm, Ashley, and Bobby sat one side as the grandparents and Matthew sat on the other. The first part of the meal consisted of everyone asking Annabeth and Malcolm different questions about their careers and how Malcolm liked working in Greece.

And then all of a sudden the questions were aimed at Percy "So Percy tell us about yourself, what do you do?" Mr. Chase asked staring at him.

Percy nodded his head taking a quick drink of his wine "Well I was born and raised in Manhattan; I was raised by my single mother Sally. She remarried when I was fourteen to my high school English teacher Paul and they have a daughter named Gracie she's eight. When I turned eighteen I joined the army, I've been in for eight years".

"Eight years in the army that's incredible, if you don't mind me asking how many tours have you done?" Papa Chase asked.

"I don't mind at all, I've done six tours. Four in Iraq and two in Afghanistan" Percy said.

"So you're still in active duty then?" Mr. Chase asked.

"Yes sir I am, I return to Fort Benning in Georgia on the first of August" Percy said.

"And what does that do to your relationship with my daughter?" Mr. Chase asked.

"Dad I don't think that's any of your business" Annabeth said glaring at her father.

"He's your father Annabeth he has the right to know, especially since you didn't tell him you even had a boyfriend" Susan said.

Annabeht's nostrils flared she got ready to retort but Percy stopped her "Annabeth it's fine" he said taking her hand under the table and gently squeezing it, Annabeth relaxed slightly but Percy could tell she was still mad "My returning to my job does nothing to my relationship with Annabeth. We've talked about it, even though we've only been together a short time we really care about each other. Even though it will be hard we will continue our relationship" Percy said never letting his eyes leave Mr. Chases.

Mr. Chase nodded his head but didn't say anything else "Have you ever killed anyone?" Matthew asked breaking the silence.

"Matthew" Mrs. Chase said sternly.

Matthew shrugged "What it's a valid question?"

Percy smiled "I don't mind, to answer your question yes I have had to kill people while I was in Iraq and Afghanistan".

Matthew and Bobby nodded their heads "That's cool".

Percy just smiled and went back to eating his dinner. "Tomorrow were all going out on the sail boat would you kids like to join us?" Mr. Chase asked.

Percy looked to Annabeth who smiled "Yeah dad we would love to join you, Percy loves the water".

Malcolm and Ashley agreed to go as well along with the twins but Susan and her parents decided to stay at home, but Mr. Chase's parents were going. The dinner continued with the attention turned to Ashley. "Well I live in Athens Greece; I've lived there since I was fourteen so I speak Greek fluently. We moved there because my father was taking over my grandpa's law firm, which I am now the CEO of, when my father retires I will take over the firm completely".

"Wow that is very impressive for such a young women" Susan's father said.

Ashley smiled "Well I was trained to be a lawyer since I was born, much like Malcolm and Annabeth were trained to be architects".

Annabeth laughed and lifter her glass "Cheers to obsessive parents".

"Amen sister" Malcolm said lifting his glass as well.

Everyone at the table laughed, they continued making small talk as they finished their dinner and desert. Afterwards Annabeht, Percy, Malcolm, and Ashley decided to head to the hotel because they were all tired from the flight and time change. Mr. Chase drove them in the minivan, Percy and Annabeth sat in the back with his arm around Annabeth's shoulder and her head resting on his shoulder.

When they pulled up in front of the hotel Annabeth and Malcolm hugged their dad goodbye, Percy shook his hand "Thank you for dinner Mr. Chase and the ride to the hotel" Percy said.

Mr. Chase shook his hand "It was no problem, between us I'm glad that Annabeth has someone who cares for her, I think you're a great young man but I'm still going to keep my eye on you".

Percy smiled "I wouldn't have it any other way". Percy walked towards Annabeth who was waiting at the door, he grabbed her hand and together the two walked towards their hotel room. "I think it's time you got out of that dress Ms. Chase" Percy said.

Annabeth smiled "Are you going to help me with that Mr. Jackson?"

Percy grinned "Oh I'm more than going to help you with that Ms. Chase".

Annabeth leaned into his chest smiling wickedly at him "Maybe we should start now" she said before crashing her lips into his.

Percy immediately responded by setting his hands on her hips and turning so that she was pinned against the wall. They stayed like that until the elevator stopped on their floor they pulled away breathing heavily "Let's continue this in our room" Percy said between breaths.

Annabeth nodded her head and together they went to their hotel room where Percy put the do not disturb sign on the door.


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm slowly updating as I go, hope you enjoy it.**

Soldier Chapter 19

The next morning Annabeth, Percy, Malcolm and Ashley all had breakfast at a little café that was down the street from the hotel. Things weren't as uncomfortable or awkward between Malcolm and Percy anymore, Annabeth and Ashley got along great. Malcolm made some phone calls and was able to get two rented cars through his mother's company. They decided to go back to the hotel room and get ready for their day of sailing with the twins and Mr. Chase.

Percy wore tan shorts that hung off his hips with a grey t-shirt and flip flops. Annabeth wore a black bikini underneath a pair of short jean shorts and a purple tank-top. Since they had their own car Percy and Annabeth decided to drive themselves to the boat yard where they were meeting her dad and brothers.

"Is this your first time sailing?" Annabeth asked as she drove to the boat yard.

"No whenever I would visit my dad we would go sailing, he has one of the biggest in the world" Percy said.

Annabeth smiled "Well dad's isn't that big but it is pretty nice, there's a small area underneath but it only sleeps like two people comfortably".

Percy nodded his head "I don't care about the size I just enjoy going, I love the open water. I love anything that deals with water actually".

Ananbeth laughed "Part of the reason why I call you seaweed brain".

Percy laughed and stared at the sunny view of San Francisco as Ananbeth drove "Did you like growing up here?"

Annabeth shrugged "Yeah, it wasn't bad but I always felt that Manhattan was my home and I'm not talking about just the fact that I didn't get along with step mom. I always loved Manhattan and whenever I stayed with my mom I never wanted to leave".

Percy smiled "Not most people say that about the city".

Annabeth laughed "I'm not most people".

"That you aren't wise girl" Percy said smiling.

They finally pulled into the parking lot of the boat yard and walked onto the decks soon finding Mr. Chase, Bobby and Matthew onto of a white and black and sail boat named Αθήνα (Athena in Greek).

"Hey dad" Annabeth called out.

Mr. Chase stood up and waved "Hey sweetie come on up the boys and I were just cleaning up a little".

Before they climbed onto the boat Percy grabbed Annabeth's arm and whispered in her ear "Why is your dad's boat named after Athena?"

Annabeth grinned "He bought the boat for her, when they divorced he never changed the name".

"What about Susan?" Percy asked.

Annabeth grinned "She has no idea what that means" she said turning around and getting on the boat.

Percy laughed shaking his head and followed her onto the boat, Mr. Chase was getting the ropes ready as the twins picked up any stray garbage and found all the life jackets. "Good morning Mr. Chase" Percy said.

Mr. Chase stood up and shook his hand "Good morning Percy, have you ever sailed before?"

"A couple of times with my dad, so I know the basics" Percy said.

Mr. Chase smiled "Alright then give me a hand with the ropes?" Mr. Chase asked, but Percy thought it was more of a demanded but Percy agreed and helped him. Twenty minutes later the boat was ready to go and Malcolm and Ashley had just shown up.

"Sorry were late dad, we had a late morning" Malcolm said with a cheesy grin.

Mr. Chase smiled and clapped his son on the shoulder "It's fine son we just got everything ready to go" he winked at Malcolm before going to the steering wheel.

Annabeth looked at Percy and made a gagging noise before she whispered to him "We had a late night and morning and still made it on time".

Percy smiled and kissed her head "Don't worry we'll have an extra late morning tomorrow" he whispered to her.

Annabeth smirked "I'll hold you to that Jackson" she said before heading towards her brother and Ashley.

"Can you untie us from the dock Percy?" Mr. Chase asked.

"Yeah" Percy said hoping off the boat and untying the ropes on the last one he jumped back onto the boat as they started pulling away. The twins were going to do the sails first so Percy sat next to Annabeth with his arm wrapped around her shoulder as they headed out to sea. They had been sailing for a couple of hours before Mr. Chase had Percy and the twins lower the sails so they could sit at open water and eat a picnic that Susan made everyone. After everyone made their sandwiches they all went to different parts of the boat to eat, Percy and Annabeth went to the far end away from everyone else and sat talking.

"This view is beautiful" Annabeth said resting her head on Percy's chest.

"It is beautiful, just like you" Percy said.

Annabeth laughed "You're so cheesy. This is nice, I spent a long weekend at the beach with you and now I get to spend a week in my home town with you again" Annabeth said softly.

Percy smiled "This is pretty great, I'm just happy to be spending time with you".

"Me to" Annabeth said.

They sat there in each other's arms as they watched dolphins swim through the water in peaceful silence. At least they were until Bobby called out "Dad look" everyone turned to him to see that he was pointing to open water were a man with an orange jacket was floating in the water. Percy jumped up "Call the coast guard" he said before he pulled off his shirt.

"Percy what are you doing?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm going to bring him on the boat who knows how long he's been there" Percy said.

Annabeth sighed "Alright just be careful" Percy smiled encouragingly before he climbed over the ropes and jumped into the water swimming to the stranded guy.

"The coast guard is on their way" Malcolm said.

Annabeth stood with her hands tightly on the ropes her eyes never leaving Percy's swimming figure in the water. Ashley came and stood next to her setting her hand on top of Annabeth's. Percy finally reached the stranded man, and wrapped his arm around him before turning onto his back and pulling them both towards the boat. Malcolm and the twins moved the rope from the opening and lay on their stomachs so they could help pull the man onto the boat. Annabeth and Ashley rushed over and helped pull the man into the middle of the boat as Malcolm and Bobby helped pull Percy up. The man looked like he was in his forties, he had lightly salt and pepper hair, his face was painfully sunburnt and his clothes were in shreds, he was barely conscious but he was alive.

Percy sat on the ground breathing heavy, Mr. Chase brought him a bottle of water and clapped him on the shoulder "That was a brave thing you did".

Percy drank some water before answering him "I was just doing what was right Mr. Chase".

Mr. Chase smiled "You are one unique young man. And call me Frederick" he said before moving to the man that Annabeth and Ashley were slowly tipping water into.

Percy stood up and moved to Annabeth's side "How is he?"

"He's slowly waking up, he keeps mumbling things but we don't know what he's saying" Ananbeth said.

Percy nodded his head "That's good; the coast guard should be here soon". They kept giving the man small drinks of water as he slowly started waking up. By the time the coast guard got there the man was fully awake but he was still mumbling things that they couldn't understand. Percy told the coast guard everything they knew as they evaluated him, they carefully loaded him on a back stretcher and carried him onto their boat.

"You did a very brave thing, this man will always be thankful, can we get a name to give him if he asks" the coast guard asked.

"Just tell him I did what was right and that it was Soldier Jackson" Percy said.

The coast guard nodded his head shook everyone hands before he got back onto his boat untying the ropes so they could take the man back to land and to the hospital.

"This has been one crazy day" Malcolm said sitting down.

"That it has I think it's time we got back and take our own personal hero Soldier Jackson to a nice dinner" Mr. Chase said.

Percy smiled "You don't have to do that".

Mr. Chase clapped Percy's shoulder "I want to do it, just go with it".

Everyone laughed as Percy shook his head and moved to sit down next to Annabeth who wrapped her arms around his waist and lay her head on his shoulder "You scared me?" she whispered.

"I know and I'm sorry but that man needed help" Percy said kissing her head.

"I know that, I just don't want to lose you. I don't think I'll ever be able to relax when you go back" Annabeth said.

Percy moved so that they were looking into each other's eyes "You have nothing to worry about Annabeth, I have every intention to come back to you. I know my job is scary but I will come home to you with a beating heart beat. I might be banged up a little but I'll be alive".

When Percy was done speaking Annabeth had tears in her eyes but she didn't let them fall, not in front of her family "I love you" she choked out.

Percy smiled lightly kissing her "I love you to" he murmured against her lips. Percy held her tightly to his chest as they went back to the boat dock. Once they were all off Annabeth told her father that she wasn't feeling well and just wanted to relax at the hotel, and that she and Percy couldn't make the dinner. Even though everyone was slightly upset they agreed to do it tomorrow.

Once they were back at the hotel room Percy and Annabeth ordered room service and ate dinner in their large bed as they watched The Lucky One something that Percy would never admit but was one of his new favorite movies.


	20. Chapter 20

Soldier Chapter 20

Percy, Annabeth, Malcolm and Ashley had been in San Francisco for four days, Annabeth had taken Percy to the Golden Gate Bridge, Alcatraz Island, Pier 39 and Fisherman's Wharf. They drove down Lombard Street, went to the top of Coit Tower, they rode a cable car which Percy thought was way cooler than a New York taxi cab and of course China Town.

So far their trip had been pretty good everyone had started warming up to Percy including Annabeth's step mom, who was also starting to be nicer to Annabeth. The only people who still didn't like any of them accept of course Bobby and Matthew was Susan's parents, but thankfully they were leaving today which is why Annabeth and Percy were currently relaxing in their hotel room while Annabeth's family went to dinner with Susan's parents.

Currently Percy was laying shirtless on the couch watching an old movie on TV.

Annabeth came out of the bedroom wearing a sexy very tiny black and red bikini; she stood in front of the TV blocking Percy's view. Percy's jaw dropped open and he stared at her.

Annabeth smirked "Come on let's go swimming".

Percy blinked "Wow" was all he said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and moved closer to the couch squatting down so that she was eye level with him "Come on Seaweed Brain lets go swimming I'm bored here".

Percy blinked thinking of how Annabeth would look even more sexy in that bikini if she was wet, he eagerly sat up full of energy and excitement "Yeah let's go swimming; I'll go change he said running into the bedroom.

Annabeth laughed and stood up she knew wearing this bikini would get him to agree, she followed Percy into the bedroom where he was throwing all of his stuff out of the dresser drawers "In the bottom drawer babe" Annabeth said going into the bathroom to get towels and put a pair of shorts and a tank top over her swim suit. When she came out Percy was just finishing putting on his swim trunks.

"What… why are you wearing that?" Percy asked obviously upset she covered herself up.

Annabeth rolled her eyes "I'm wearing this until we get to the pool don't worry I'll take it off when we get there".

Percy sighed obviously relived "That's good, alright let's go" he said slipping on his flip flops he grabbed the room key off the night stand and pulled Annabeth into a quick kiss before they left their hotel room.

They were only the ones at the pool but that could also be because it was lunch time and most people were eating or visiting the tourist attractions. Annabeth took off her shorts and shirt, while Percy watched with his mouth hanging open. Annabeth smirked as she walked to the small diving board; she adjusted her swim suit even though it didn't need to be and then divided into the water. When she broke the water's surface Percy was still standing there, she splashed him with water "Are you going to join me or not seaweed brain?"

Percy shook his head grinning mischievously he ran at her diving in the water over her head. Annabeth turned around to see Percy swimming in the water towards her; he broke the surface right in front of her. His hair was now matted down on his face going into his eyes, making him look incredibly handsome.

Percy grinned setting his hands on her waist and pulling her into his chest "Did I tell you how sexy you look in that bikini?"

Annabeth smiled running her hand through his wet hair making it stick up all funny "Not with actual words no".

Percy smiled "Well you look incredibly sexy in that bikini Ms. Chase" Percy said bending his head to kiss her.

But Annabeth slipped out of his grasp swimming away from him popping up at the other end of the pool. Percy pouted "That was mean Annabeth".

Annabeth just laughed sticking her tongue out at him like a five year old. Percy narrowed his eyes quickly going under the water and swimming towards her, Annabeth was able to avoid him but he quickly caught her. He throw her over his shoulder climbing out of the pool "Percy what are you doing?" she yelled hitting his back.

"You'll see Wise girl" he said heading towards the diving board.

Annabeth realized what he was doing and started squirming trying to get out of Percy's grasp but Percy just held her tighter. He climbed onto the diving board and sat her down "You're going in with me wise girl".

Annabeth narrowed her eyes "Don't you dare Perseus Jackson".

Percy smirked wrapping his arms around her waist "I think I will dare" he said picking her up and quickly jumping in the water with her.

Annabeth kicked from the bottom of the pool, she came up before Percy did so when he came up Annabeth splashed him with water "What the hell was that?"

Percy spit out water laughing "That was me having fun with my incredibly sexy girlfriend".

Annabeth rolled her eyes swimming to the edge of the pool "Flattery will get you know where Jackson" she said gripping the edge.

Percy swam next to her "If I remember right flattery got me a date with you".

Annabeth laughed "If I remember right it was because you ran me over in Central Park, and I agreed to coffee so you'd leave me alone".

Percy smiled "Whatever helps you sleep at night wise girl".

Annabeth let go of the wall putting both hands on his head and pushed him under water, but Percy grabbed her ankle pulling her down with him. Percy grabbed her waist under the water and pulled her in for a kiss, they kissed under water but it was only briefly since they ran out of air pretty quickly. When they resurfaced Percy pulled Annabeth to where they could touch and pulled her in for a heated make-out session.

Thirty minutes later they left the pool and went back to their room because an old lady came in and yelled at them for doing things that were supposed to stay in the bedroom. Red in the face from laughing the whole time in the elevator they entered their hotel suite.

Percy set his hands on her back drawing small circles he kissed her neck slowly moving to the sensitive spot he loved so much making Annabeth shiver. "You wanna continue our inappropriate behavior in the shower Ms. Chase?" Percy asked pulling away from her neck to look her in the eyes.

Annabeth opened her eyes "Only if you keep doing that".

Percy grinned "I think I can do that" he said before moving back to her neck, making Annabeth groan and close her eyes again. Percy slide his hands up her back moving to the tie of her bikini, in one swift movement he pulled the string making it come undone. He moved his hand to her neck doing the same thing to the strings there, the small bikini slide down to the floor leaving her breast open to the cold air and Percy's warm mouth.

Percy slide his hands to her thighs right underneath her butt, Annabeth knew this meant he wanted to lift her so with a light jump he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Percy held her thighs and swiftly moved to the bathroom while kissing her, neck, chest, and breasts.

Once in the bathroom Percy sat Annabeth on the counter setting his hands on either side of her. Annabeth ran her hands through his hair making it stick up again. Percy pinched her nipples making her groan in his mouth giving him the opportunity to slide his tongue in her mouth.

Annabeth trailed her nails down his strong muscular stomach stopping when she reached his swim trunks. With slow movements just to tease him she undid the string of his swim trunks, before she could push them down Percy stepped away turning towards the shower and quickly turning it on.

He rushed back to her making his swim trunks fall down on his own, but he was wearing a pair of boxer briefs underneath. He stepped out of his swim trunks and Annabeth hopped off the counter Percy pulled her to him slowly hooking his fingers into her bikini bottoms slowly moving them down, she did the same to his boxer's.

They moved into the large shower enjoying the hot water run down each other's bodies.

Hours later they both lay on the bed utterly exhausted but extremely hungry.

"Let's get room service" Annabeth said.

Percy shrugged "Sure that sounds good".

So they ordered room service and ate together at the little table for two in the living area of their hotel suite. Once they were done they relaxed together on the couch just enjoying being together in a calm and relaxing environment.

Annabeth fell asleep on the couch with her head on Percy's shoulder Percy looked down at her and breathed in heavily breathing in the smell of her lemon shampoo. Percy closed his eyes thinking of how hard it was going to be to leave her; he had never felt this strong about a girl before, especially not this quick. Not even Rachel, he and Rachel had dated years before he even thought about spending the rest of his life with her. But with Annabeth he could see a future with her; he wanted a future with her. But he wasn't going to propose or anything crazy like that it was just too soon, but he did love her, and did not want to leave her.

Opening his eyes Percy adjusted himself so that he could easily pick Annabeth up; he lifted her in his arms and carried her to the bed. She didn't even bat an eyelash when he sat her down. He got in bed next to her wrapping his arms around her waist, he quickly fell asleep breathing in the smell of her lemon shampoo.


	21. Chapter 21

Soldier Chapter 21

It had been a week since Annabeth and Percy visited her family in San Francisco. Since then Annabeth returned to work, her mother was speaking to her again but it only concerned work, she didn't ask her how her vacation was or how Malcolm was. Even though it stung Annabeth wasn't going to dump Percy just because her mother didn't approve.

Her family really likes Percy her grandparents absolutely adored him and thought he was perfect for Annabeth. Her dad liked him but wouldn't right out say it, as did Malcolm. The twins thought he was the coolest thing since the new Call of Duty video game. They wanted to spend their spring break with Annabeth in New York and hopefully Percy was home then so that they could spend it with him to. Annabeth was excited that Bobby and Matthew wanted to spend time with her regardless if Percy was there, it was also a benefit that it pist Susan off like no other.

Currently Annabeth was sitting on her couch with her head on Percy's chest watching Dark Night Rises when Percy's phone went off "Sorry" Percy mumbled fishing the phone out of his pocket. When he looked at the screen he frowned "I'm gonna go in the other room and take this" he said standing up and moving down the hall.

Annabeth sat up pausing the movie and looked down the hall frowning, Percy has never taken a call in private before. Shaking her head to clear her jealous thoughts she stood up deciding to refresh the popcorn.

When Percy came into the kitchen she was leaning against the counter drinking a beer "Hey I decided to refresh the popcorn" Annabeth said looking up at him but when she did she could see something was wrong. Percy stood with his shoulders slumped and he looked like someone had just died. Annabeth sat her beer down and stepped towards him "Percy what's wrong?"

"That was my friends wife, Adam, we were in the same unit together. He was killed a week ago in Afghanistan. She wants me to come to the funeral, it's this Friday week" Percy said sitting down in a chair and putting his head in his hands.

Annabeth didn't know what to say so she sat down in the chair next to him setting her hands on his legs "He wasn't supposed to die, he had six months left and then he could go home to his family, his kids, where he would be safe. He had two kids, an eight year old and a three year old; he wasn't even there when his three year old was born. If anyone deserved to live it was him" Percy said looking up at Annabeth.

Annabeth still didn't know what to say, she was never good at comforting people when it came to death. "I'm sorry Percy; I'm not very good at comforting people in this situation".

Percy smiled sadly "I don't need you to comfort me I'm a big boy; I just need you to be in my arms and listen to me ramble".

Annabeth smiled "I think I can do that. Come on let's go to the bedroom we can watch the movie some other time" she said taking his hand and leading him to her bedroom. Once in bed Percy immediately pulled Annabeth into his arms. Percy didn't speak he just held her tightly before falling asleep. Annabeth listened to his steady heart beat not finding sleep as easy, she was worried about when Percy went back, she did not want to get the call saying he had died, she was terrified of losing him. Eventually Annabeth fell asleep to the comforting rhythm of Percy's heartbeat.

Annabeth woke up in a cold sweat and heart beating widely in her chest. Sitting up in bed she realized Percy wasn't there, panicking she jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, where Percy was taking a shower. Heart still beating rapidly she slowly walked out of the bathroom closing the door. She leaned against the door next to it slowly sliding down to the floor she pulled her knees to her chest trying to calm her heartbeat.

She had woken up from a dream where two men came to her door dressed in uniforms telling her that Percy was killed in Afghanistan. Then they handed her a flag and his dog tags before tipping their hats and leaving her crying on the door step. It had felt so real and when he wasn't in the bed with her she panicked. Hearing the water turn off she stood up and hurried to the kitchen were Thalia was making coffee.

"Hey Annie. How… what's wrong?" Thalia asked moving towards her.

Annabeth sat in the chair "Percy got a call last night that one of his friends was killed in Afghanistan. I had a horribly realistic nightmare about two military officials coming to my door to tell me Percy had died. When I woke up he wasn't in the bed, I panicked but he was taking a shower. It seemed so real Thlas".

Thalia sat down in the chair taking her hands "It's okay Annabeth, I can't promise nothing will happen to him but he's here now that's what matters".

Annabeth nodded her head "I know. Can you not mention this to Percy?"

Thalia smiled "That's what best friends are for. I know something that will help you take your mind off of the nightmare".

"Oh and what's that?" Annabeth asked.

"Going to breakfast with me before work at that café we love, and then after you get off work were going out for drinks with the girls. It's been forever since we've gone out" Thalia said.

"That sounds perfect Thals. I should go get in the shower so we can go to breakfast" Annabeth said standing up.

Thalia stood up as well "Okay make sure to take a change of clothes with you to work, I am not taking you out in your boring work clothes".

Annabeth rolled her eyes "Alright Thals" she said walking down the hallway.

"And don't roll your eyes at me" Thalia yelled back.

Annabeth raised her eyebrow but didn't turn around as she mumbled to herself "How the hell did she see that?"

"I can hear you" Thalia said.

Annabeth stopped in the hallway right before her door "What the hell? I feel sorry for her kids" she said barely above a whisper.

Thalia came into the hallway pointing her finger at Annabeth "I said to never mention children it's like a curse".

"Okay seriously how the hell do you do that?" Annabeth said setting her hands on her hips.

Thalia shrugged "I don't know, I'm just extremely talented I guess".

Annabeth snorted shaking her head she opened her bedroom door stepping inside. Percy was standing at the end of her bed wearing a pair of low fitting jeans without a shirt.

"Hey I'm going to get ready for work and then I'm having breakfast with Thalia, that alright?" Annabeth said.

Percy turned around holding a charcoal grey shirt in his hands "Yeah that's fine, Nico texted me, he wants me to meet with him anyways".

Annabeth stepped forward her eyes resting on his muscular chest "Oh what about?" she asked.

"He didn't say, he's probably having girl trouble, his anniversary is coming up probably just needs help" Percy said setting the shirt down and placing his hands on Annabeth's waist "How long until you have to leave for breakfast?"

Annabeth looked up into his eyes "About forty minutes, do you have something planned Mr. Jackson?"

Percy smirked "I do Ms. Chase, how would you like to take a shower with me?"

Annabeth pretended to think about it "I don't know, I really can't be late today".

"I promise you won't be late" Percy said kissing her neck.

Annabeth closed her eyes already losing her train of thought "Alright I'll take a shower with you, but if I'm late you're not sleeping here tonight. Oh and Thalia and I are going out for a girls night tonight".

Percy lifted his head "That sounds fun. Now we have a shower to attend to" Percy said lifting her up and carrying her to the bathroom.

**Later that day**

True to his word Percy made sure she wasn't late for her breakfast with Thalia. It felt good to sit down and talk about anything and everything with her best friend; it felt it had been so long since they had been able to do that. Even though Thalia and Luke's wedding was a year away Thalia already had the location and theme picked out. Next month they were going to start looking at bridesmaids dresses, along with bridal dresses.

Work went by quickly and with no major problems, her mother was starting to be less cold towards her but refused to acknowledge that she was dating Percy. Percy texted her at lunch and said that he was going to have a guy's night with Nico, Leo, Frank, and some of his friends from high school.

After she clocked out of work Annabeth changed into a pair of dark skinny jeans with knee high boots and a red blouse with a black leather jacket.

Thalia was waiting outside the building with a cab by the time Annabeth got down there "Hey Thals" Annabeth said getting into the cab.

"Hey Annie. So I called, some of my friends from college Phoebe and Zoe, and then Clarisse, is coming as well. We're going to the Olive Garden for dinner and then were gonna hit some bars and clubs after" Thalia said.

Annabeth nodded her head "Mind if I call some friends of mine?"

"The more the merrier" Thalia said with a large grin.

Annabeth pulled out her phone texting Hazel, Reyna, and Katie. All three agreed to come and that they would meet at the restaurant. "So who did you invite?" Thalia asked.

"Nico's half-sister Hazel, Percy said you had never met her before and then Nico's girlfriend Katie, and Percy's friend Leo his girlfriend Reyna. There all really neat but I think you'll like them" Annabeth said.

Thalia nodded her head "Cool, I remember my dad talking about Hazel, he said her mom kept her away from the family but when she turned eighteen she found Uncle Hades and got involved with our large and crazy family".

Annabeth laughed "Yeah that's what she told me".

"I find it hard to believe Nico has a girlfriend though, he was always weird when we were little" Thalia said.

"They've been together for a couple of years now, she's really neat, she's a detective like Nico and she keeps him inline from what I've seen and from what Percy has told me" Annabeth said getting out of the cab in front of the restaurant.

"Well that's good, let's get a table and eat some amazing food" Thalia said heading towards the waiter and getting a table large enough for their group. Annabeth was excited for their girl's night even if she did have to work tomorrow. And she was glad Percy was hanging out with his friends, they both needed this, and she knew she would see him later that night Percy liked cuddling when he was drunk.


	22. Chapter 22

Soldier Chapter 22

'_Settle down, it'll all be clear Don't pay no mind to the demons They fill you with fear The trouble it might drag you down If you get lost, you can always be found Just know you're not alone Cause I'm going to make this place your home'(Phillip Philliips Home)_

Groaning Annabeth felt around on her nightstand for her phone. Finally finding it she answered it with a voice thick of sleep and hangover "Hello" she mumbled.

"Ms. Chase it's nine in the morning and you haven't shown up for work yet, I was calling to make sure everything was okay" her assistant Silena said.

Annabeth's eyes widened and she sat up in bed looking at the clock cursing in her head she replied "Yes I'm just running a bit late, when is my first appointment?" Annabeth said getting out of the bed making her shiver from the cold on her naked body and Percy groan and roll over covering his head with the pillow.

"Your first meeting is at eleven thirty Ms. Chase" Silena said.

Annabeth sighed with relief "Okay I'll be in the office by then, just take all my calls for me and if my mother asks tell her I had a doctor's appointment or something".

Silena laughed "Sure thing Ms. Chase".

"You're a life saver Silena and for the last time call me Annabeth" Annabeth said going into the bathroom.

"Okay Annabeth" Silena said hanging up the phone. Annabeth smiled hanging up her phone and setting it on the counter.

Annabeth looked in the mirror cringing at the sight, she looked like shit. Her blonde hair was all over the place her make-up was smeared and her eyes were blood shot with black bags underneath them. Taking a deep breath Annabeth found the Advil taking the pills now hoping they worked by the time she got out of the shower. Turning on the hot water Annabeth peeked into her bedroom checking on Percy. He was lying on his stomach with the pillow over his head; the sheet on her bed went down to his lower back letting Annabeth appreciate his muscular body.

Stepping under the hot water Annabeth sighed letting it relax her body. After her shower Annabeth quietly dressed in a pencil skirt with black heels and a white button up blouse. After redoing her make-up Annabeth stepped out of the bathroom. Percy hadn't changed his position he was still passed out face down with a pillow over his head. Laughing silently Annabeth walked to the bed.

Nudging his shoulder she spoke "Percy… Percy wake up".

"Mhm.. go away mom I'm sleeping" Percy mumbled into the bed.

Annabeth smacked his shoulder "Perseus Jackson I am not your mother".

Percy turned his head to the side opening one eye "Wuz goin on?" he mumbled.

Annabeth rolled her eyes "I have to go to work I'm already late as it is".

Percy pouted lifting his head "Do you really have to go?"

"I do I have a meeting I have to be at" Annabeth said running her hand through his incredibly messy hair.

Percy sighed "Alright, but don't forget were having dinner with my mom tonight".

"I won't, I'll see at you six at your mom's apartment" Annabeth said kissing him on the lips "Love you seaweed brain" she said standing up.

"Love you to wise girl" Percy said lying his head back down on the bed.

Annabeth smiled quietly closing the door behind her. On her way out Annabeth peeked into Thalia's room. Thalia was passed out on her bed snoring loudly, laughing she closed the door leaving her apartment. After getting a scone and a large coffee with two extra shots of espresso Annabeth went into her office dreading the long day she was going to have.

Two meetings and five naps on her office couch later Annabeth was on her way to Percy's parents' house for dinner. Even though she was completely exhausted Annabeth was looking forward to dinner at Percy's, she loved his family.

Yawning Annabeth knocked on the door, seconds later her legs were tackled in a hug by Percy's little sister Gracie. Annabeth laughed and patted the little girl on the back "Hi Gracie".

"Hi Annie guess what Percy's taking me to the beach this weekend he said he needed to be happy again after his friends funeral, will you go with us, I really want you to go with us it would be so much fun" Gracie fired off bouncing on her feet.

But before Annabeth could reply Percy came to the door looking refreshed and not as tired as she was "How about we let Annabeth in the door before you start firing off questions Gracie?" Percy said messing up Gracie's hair.

"Sorry Annie, I gotta go fix my hair now" Gracie said running off into the apartment.

Percy smiled at Annabeth "Come on in" he said taking her hand and pulling her into the apartment, he took her brief case and jacket and set them by the door "I missed you this morning" Percy said grabbing her waist and pulling her into a hug.

Annabeth hugged him back "You have no idea how much I wanted to stay in bed with you but I had meetings today. You look a whole lot better than I do".

"I think you look beautiful. Are you able to go to the funeral with me tomorrow?" Percy asked pulling away from her.

"I don't have any meetings so I can go with you, but I'll have to go back into the office afterwards I really need to work on some new blueprints" Annabeth said.

"That'll work just as long as your there with me. Come on mom can't wait to see you" Percy said taking her hand and leading her to the kitchen were Sally and Paul were cooking dinner.

"Hey mom look who's here?" Percy said.

Sally turned around "Annabeth I'm so glad you're here" Sally said pulling her into a hug "How are you sweetie?" Sally asked pulling away.

Annabeth smiled Sally was the perfect example of a wonderful mother something she never experienced with her own or her step mother. "I'm good a little tired today, but I'm good just glad to be having an actual home cooked dinner".

Sally smiled "That's wonderful because were having spaghetti salad and French bread, Paul's specialty".

Paul smiled stepping towards them "It's about the only thing I can cook that doesn't turn to smoke and ashes. Hello Annabeth it's good to see you again" Paul said.

"It's good to see you to Paul" Annabeth said leaning against Percy's side.

Percy smiled "We should tell her about the time Paul tried cooking your anniversary dinner and almost burnt down the apartment" he said laughing.

Paul laughed turning slightly red "I was trying to be romantic" he mumbled.

Sally smiled kissing her husband's cheek "It was sweet even if we couldn't eat it, it was the thought that counted. Now you two go sit in the living room while we finish up here" Sally said pushing them out of the kitchen.

Percy sat down on the couch pulling Annabeth into his lap. Annabeth ran one hand through his hair and set the other on his chest "Your parents are amazing" Annabeth said.

Percy smiled "Yeah they are but your family isn't so bad either. Your dad is pretty neat, your step mom can be rude, but your brothers are hilarious" Percy said laughing.

Annabeht rolled her eyes "Yes there so hilarious".

Percy nuzzled her neck "You know you love your family".

Annabeth sighed "Yeah I do even if they drive me crazy".

"And you seemed pretty excited that the twins were spending their spring break with you" Percy said kissing her behind her ear.

Annabeth bit down on her tongue trying to swallow the moan bubbling up in her throat "Percy stop were in the middle of your parents apartment".

Percy pulled away "Right sorry I'm just happy to see you".

Annabeth smiled "I'm happy to see you to but we can continue this at your apartment".

Percy sighed "Alright, do I get a kiss?" Percy asked like a little kid.

Annabeth smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips.

They were broken apart by Gracie running through the room "Eww Percy and Annabeth are kissing".

The two broke apart smiling "Alright you two there are children in the room, come on dinner's ready" Sally said from carrying some dishes to the table.

Annabeth stood up from Percy's lap and helped Sally set the table as Percy helped Paul bring the food in. They sat at the table talking and laughing like a normal family should, Percy sat with his arm on the back of Annabeth's chair as they sat and talked afterwards.

"Since you have to leave before you birthday Percy I wanted to throw a party for you so that everyone could see you before you leave" Sally said.

Percy nodded his head "Yeah that sounds good it would be good to see everyone before I leave".

Annabeth didn't say anything except smile she didn't like thinking that Percy was going to be leaving in three weeks, especially since he didn't know if he was going back overseas or not.

"Who would you like me to invite?" Sally asked pulling out a notepad to write on.

"Uhh of course I want dad there, Grover, Travis and Connor, Nico and Katie, Leo and Reyna, Frank and Hazel, Thalia and Luke and uhh whoever else you want to be there" Percy said.

Sally nodded her head "Do you want any of your uncle's or aunts there?"

Percy shook his head "You can invite them but I don't think any of them will show up".

"Okay I'll get everything planned and tell you were your supposed to be" Sally said,

Percy laughed "Sounds perfect mom".

The four of them continued talking as Gracie fell asleep watching TV on the couch, once everyone decided that it was getting late Percy and Annabeth left going to Percy's apartment. Where Nico and Katie were cuddling on the couch.

"Hey Perce, hey Annabeth" Nico said waving.

"Hey Nico" they each said going to Percy's room; Annabeth didn't have to go to her apartment since she had clothes for work and to relax in there. After changing into one of Percy's t-shirts Annabeth climbed into his bed going back and forth between watching Percy set out his dress uniform and the history channel talk about ancient Greek.

Once Percy was done he flopped on the bed laying his head in Annabeth's lap "What are you watching?"

Annabeth ran her hand through his hair "The history channel there talking about ancient Greek".

Percy laughed "You're such a nerd wise girl".

Annabeth scowled "Oh and what are you?"

Percy grinned "I'm your incredibly sexy and brave boyfriend".

Annabeth rolled her eyes smacking his chest "Don't in flat your ego there Jackson".

Percy smiled "My ego is just fine Chase".

"Mhm whatever you say" Annabeth said.

Percy frowned "What's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm just tired" Annabeth said.

Percy sat up to look at her better "I can tell something's wrong, tell my Annabeth" Percy said softly.

Annabeth sighed "I'm just thinking about when you leave, we have three weeks left together".

Percy moved closer to her setting his hand on her cheek "I know I don't want to leave either, but I promise everything is going to be alright".

"You can't promise that Perce" Annabeth said intertwining their hands.

"No but I can promise you that I'll always love you and nothing is going to change that" Percy said softly.

Annabeth closed her eyes "I'll always love you to, you mean so much to me and that terrifies me since we've barely been together a month".

Percy smiled kissing their intertwined hands "It terrifies me to but I'm not about to let what we have go. I love you Annabeth and even though we'll be separated I'll still love you".

Annabeth smiled leaning forward to kiss him "How did I get so lucky to find you?" Annabeth whispered.

Percy kissed her nose "I think it was me who got so lucky. Come on we both have long days tomorrow we need to sleep".

Annabeth nodded her head getting comfortable in Percy's arms "I love you Percy" she said listening to his strong heartbeat.

Percy squeezed her hip kissing her head "I love you to Annabeth" he said with a large smile.


	23. Chapter 23

Soldier Chapter 23

The next morning Annabeth called Silena making sure that she knew that Annabeth wouldn't be in the office until the afternoon since she was going to the funeral with Percy. When they woke up Percy didn't say much except that he wasn't hungry, then he hugged her tightly for a long time and told her he loved her before getting in the shower.

Annabeth dressed in black dress slacks with heels and a white button up shirt with a charcoal grey waistcoat over it something appropriate for the funeral and to show up to work in. Annabeth felt weird going to the funeral since she didn't know Adam but Percy needed her to be there with him. While Percy got dressed in his evil dress blues as Percy called them Annabeth sat in the kitchen checking her emails and drinking coffee.

Twenty minutes later Percy came out in his dress blues he was holding his black beret and his coat in his hands as he fixed his tie. Almost choking on her coffee Annabeth stared wide eyed at him while thinking 'Holy shit he looks hot'.

Percy looked up once he finished with his tie, when he saw her staring at him eyes wide and mouth agape Percy smirked "Your drooling wise girl".

Annabeth shook her head "I was not drooling that's your job. I was simply admiring how sexy you look right now".

Percy smirked pretending he was model and stroke a pose "Really wise girl you think I'm sexy".

Annabeth laughed and stood up fixing his tie that he completely ruined for him "I always think your sexy but this uniform makes you like ten times sexier I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to keep all the women away from you".

Percy smiled "Don't worry you're the only women I have eyes for. I have to get my haircut before we go".

Annabeth frowned "Why?"

"I can't show up in my dress blues with my hair this long if there's a general or someone higher than me there I can get in trouble, which is why this uniform has to look absolutely perfect" Percy said.

Annabeth nodded her head smoothing out his tie "Well that's pretty insane but I understand even if I am going to miss your hair running my hands through it is like my favorite pass time".

Percy smiled running his hands up and down her arms "I know I'm going to miss it to I was hoping I wouldn't have to cut it all off until I had to report to base but I can't risk it".

Annabeth reached up kissing his lightly on the lips "Alright well we should probably get going then".

Percy nodded his head putting his beret and coat on "You have no idea how hard it is not to take you back into that bedroom and have my way with you" Annabeth said grabbing her purse and briefcase.

Percy laughed "Believe me I think that same thing every time you leave for work".

Annabeth smiled kissing him "I'm going to take the whole day off; I don't have anything special to do today. So you better plan on keeping that uniform on for a little longer".

Percy grinned "That sounds perfect, but are you absolutely sure that you can take the whole day off".

"I'm sure, I'll just have to go into the office on Saturday" Annabeth said opening the front door and stepping out.

Percy closed the door behind them taking her hand "So that means I can sit on the couch all day and watch basketball with the guys?" Percy asked hopefully.

Annabeth smiled "Yes you can sit on the couch all day and watch basketball while I'm at the office".

Percy cheered "You are the best girlfriend ever".

Annabeth grinned "Yeah I know and you better not forget it Jackson".

Percy smiled "Trust me I won't Chase".

They stopped at the barber so Percy could get his hair cut which Annabeth was diffidently against but she understood his reasoning. When they left the barber Percy kept running his hand over his now Ivy League haircut. His hair wasn't completely gone but now Annabeth would have a more difficult time running her hands through it.

"Running your hand over your hair isn't going to make it come back Perce" Annabeth said smiling.

Percy sighed "I know, it's just weird I've always liked my hair long, but at least it's not a buzz cut, which did happen once, it wasn't pretty".

"You better make sure it never happens again" Annabeth said seriously.

Percy smiled "Believe me it won't".

Once they got in the cab that would take them back to her apartment so they could pick up her car Annabeth spoke "I like your hair, I like your longer hair better, but this makes you look pretty damn sexy in that uniform".

Percy grinned "Well that makes losing my hair a whole lot better" he said putting their foreheads together.

Annabeth smiled moving her lips onto his, but pulled away earlier than Percy or she would have liked but she always hated making out in a cab, since more often than not cab drivers tended to be super creepy and watch. Percy paid for the cab as Annabeth got out heading towards her apartment garage.

They didn't talk much as they drove to the cemetery; Percy was more interested in staring out the window. Annabeth didn't push him to talk; she knew he'd talk when he wanted to.

When they pulled up at the cemetery they were already set up with people surrounding the grave. Percy got out of the car putting his beret on; Annabeth intertwined their hands squeezing it for comfort. Percy smiled as they walked to the grave site; there was a woman with long brown hair and brown eyes wearing a black dress in the front row. In her lap she was tightly holding a little girl with curly brown hair and brown eyes, on her left was a little boy with curly black hair and blue eyes, he was tightly holding onto his mother's hand, obviously they were Adam's family.

"I'm going to say hi to Chelsea before the service" Percy said.

Annabeth nodded her head "Okay, I'll find us seats".

Percy smiled kissing her cheek before walking towards Adam's wife and two young children. Annabeth sat down on the opposite side of grave in the second row. Percy hugged the wife who called Chelsea and shook both children's hands, they didn't talk long but the wife seemed a little happy that Percy was there. When Percy sat down next to Annabeth he set his hand on her leg and whispered in her "Thank you for being here".

Annabeth smiled setting her hand on top of his "I'm glad I came".

They set through the service holding hands; Percy sat staring at the casket sadly throughout most of the service. Annabeth had never been to a military service before but it was something she would never like to repeat.

After the service Percy took Annabeth to meet Chelsea and her two children.

"Chelsea this is my girlfriend Annabeth" Percy said making the introductions.

"I wish we were meeting on better terms, but it's nice to meet you" Annabeth said.

Chelsea smiled shifting her daughter on her hip "I wish these were different circumstances as well, but I'm glad Percy finally found someone that he truly cares about. These are my children Aden and Lucy".

Annabeth smiled at Aden and put her hand out "It's nice to meet you Aden".

Aden slowly took her hand shaking it "Hi" he said quietly staring at her.

The three adults continued talking for a little while before Lucy started getting fussy, "I'm sorry it's getting late and the kids haven't eaten lunch yet. I'm glad you came Percy, I know it would have meant a lot to Adam".

Percy smiled "I know, take care of yourself Chelsea when I'm home on leave again I'll call you guys up'.

Chelsea smiled hugging Percy "That would be great. It was nice meeting you Annabeth" she said taking Aden's hand and walking towards her car.

Percy sighed intertwining his hand with Annabeth's as they walked to the car. "You still want to take the whole day off of work?" Percy asked.

Annabeth smiled "Of course I do I don't think I'll be able to keep the picture of you in that uniform out of my head, I'll constantly be distracted".

Percy smiled "Good because I could use some cheering up right now".

Annabeth laughed "And how am I supposed to do that?"

Percy wiggled his eyebrow's "Oh I'll think of something".

Annabeth laughed as she drove back to Percy's apartment where she would call Silena real quick and tell her she couldn't come in to work.


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry it took so long I had some computer problems that took a while to fix, hope you enjoy it.**

Soldier Chapter 24

Annabeth woke up at seven even though she didn't have to be in the office until nine thirty. But since she stayed the night at Percy's she needed to go home so she could shower and change, all of her work clothes here were dirty.

Shaking Percy until he sleepily mumbled "What?" Annabeth spoke.

"I have to go, I'll see you later tomorrow, I'm having a girls night in with Thalia" Annabeth said softly.

Percy smiled making him look like a little kid trying to wake up "Okay, love you".

Annabeth kissed him lightly on the lips "I love you to" she said before standing up and leaving his room.

Annabeth quietly walked down the hallway not knowing if Frank, Leo, or Nico were still asleep. She was a foot away from the door when someone spoke from behind her.

"I thought you two were past the whole sneaking out in the morning thing" Nico said standing in the doorway of the kitchen with a cup of coffee.

Jumping Annabeh turned around "Jesus Nico your scare the crap out of me".

Nico smiled apologetically "Sorry I didn't mean to. Where are you going so early in the morning?"

"Work, since I took the whole day off yesterday I have to make up for it today. But I'm going home to shower and change first. What are you doing up so early?" Annabeth said finally feeling her heart beat return to normal again.

"I've been up all night studying a case" Nico said drinking his coffee.

"Oh well good luck with it, and try to get some sleep. I have to go I'll see you later Nico" Annabeth said turning around towards the door.

"Bye Annabeth" Nico said from behind her.

Once at home Annabeth showered and dressed in her more comfortable work clothes, not really caring if she looked hot or not. Like usual Thalia wasn't awake yet so Annabeth wrote a note on a stick pad 'Thal's working until six, order the usual Chinese food for me, and we'll sit on the couch all night watching crappy movies….Annabeth' sticking the note on Thalia's forehead to make sure she got it Annabeth left the apartment.

An hour later Annabeth got a text from Thalia, opening the message she saw a picture of Thalia with her normal bed hair, and her normal irritated face that she had when she woke up, but she looked even more irritated with the sticky note attached to her forehead. Laughing Annabeth read the message 'Absolutely hilarious Annie…Thalia'. Laughing Annabeth put her phone away returning to her blue prints and project reports.

Finally returning home she found Thalia in the kitchen looking at a takeout menu as she talked on the phone. Waving at her Annabeth went to her room to change into one of Percy's t-shirts and a pair of shorts, the shirt was so long that her shorts barely showed.

"Excited for girls night" Thalia asked setting her phone on the counter.

"Yes I need to relax working on Saturday's is horrible, but taking the day off was perfect. Your cousin looks damn good in his dress uniform" Annabeht said smiling.

Thalia made a disgusted face "Let's remember that he is my cousin so I do not need any detail, like at all".

Annabeth smiled "Oh so you don't want to hear how he did this new move that was absolutely amazing".

Thalia covered her ears "Stop, stop right now I swear to God I'll shove my sock down your throat".

Annabeth laughed she loved making Thalia squirm it was great pay back for all the times she and Luke did it to her. "Alright I'll stop, so what's on the agenda tonight?"

"Well I ordered Chinese like your wonderful note said, and I bought some new wine to try and rented some crappy chick flicks".

"Only chick flicks?" Annabeth asked frowning.

Thalia smiled "Of course not Annie, I also got Bourne Legacy".

Annabeth smiled "Thank god if you were going to make me watch nothing but sappy chick flicks I would shove one of Percy's socks down your throat".

Thalia shivered "That's nasty Annabeth. You're learning wonderfully".

Annabeth smiled pulling the wine glasses out of the cupboard and opening the wine bottle. Sitting on the couch they put the movie in "So where's Luke at tonight?" Annabeth asked.

"He's actually at Percy and Nico's watching the game" Thalia said.

"Wow that's cool, what do you think about that?"

Thalia shrugged "Well Percy and Luke have always gotten along pretty great, but I don't know about Nico. But I do think it's good that my fiancé and two favorite cousins are hanging out together. Now if only I could get my father and baby brother to do the same thing".

Annabeth nodded her head "Jason still isn't happy about the engagement".

"No, he acts like he's the older sibling and I'm the baby. Luke and I have been dating since college you think the two idiots would be over it by now. Even Hera like's him and she's the hardest person on this earth to impress".

"I'm sure they'll come along, besides since when did you care what your family thought?" Annabeth said.

"I don't but it would be nice if my dad and brother didn't act like jackass's every time we had dinner there" Thalia said.

"All that matters is that you love Luke and that you're happy" Annabeth said getting interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

Thalia didn't say anything as Annabeth answered the door and paid for the food. Annabeth set the food on the counter while Thalia pulled out the plates and poured each of them a new glass of wine. The two girls sat on the couch eating their Chinese food and watching their movie. After they were both finished and just laying around on the couch Thalia finally got fed up with it and sat up.

"Alright this is way too boring" Thalia said turning to Annabeth.

Annabeth sat up "What do you have in mind Thals?"

Thalia grinned meaning that her idea was crazy "I've got some vodka and tequila in the freezer let's call up the boys and have ourselves a drinking party".

Annabeth raised her eyebrows "You do realize that we aren't twenty one right?"

"Yes but we also aren't thirty yet, I'm only twenty six and your twenty five. None of us work tomorrow we'll have the whole day to recuperate" Thalia said bouncing in her seat and smiling widely.

Annabeth sighed "Alright I'll call Percy, you want me to invite Nico, and their roommates?"

Thalia nodded her head "Yeah more the merrier, tell them to bring some beer as well, and some snacks".

Annabeth laughed pulling out her phone and calling Percy. 'Hello' Percy answered.

'Hey Perce, what are you guys doing?' Annabeth asked.

'Well the game just finished so were trying to figure out what to do now, why?' Percy said.

'Well Thalia has this great idea to have a drinking party she told me to invite you and the guys over, you up for it?' Annabeth asked watching Thalia pick up their dishes and take them to kitchen.

'Let me ask, hold on' Percy said, Annabeth waited in silence as Percy asked the other guys if they wanted to do Thalia's idea. "I asked them, their all game, is it alright if Katie, Reyna, and Hazel come along as well?' Percy asked.

Annabeth smiled 'Yeah that'd be awesome if they came, more the merrier are the words Thalia used. Just pick up some more beer and some snacks or whatever on your way'.

'Alright I'll see you in thirty minutes' Percy said.

'Ok see you then' Annabeth said hanging up. Thalia and Annabeth cleaned up the apartment and put their left over food away while they waited for everyone to show up. For some reason Thalia had a stash of red solo cups in her room, when Annabeth asked her about them she just shrugged and said you never know when you'll need some red solo cups. Laughing Annabeth didn't push it further she accepted a long time ago that Thalia was wcrazy.

Thirty minutes later Percy and everyone else showed up each carrying a six pack of beer and some kind of snack food.

Percy walked in kissing Annabeth briefly on the lips "You think this is enough beer and food?"

Annabeth laughed "I think it's more than enough".

"Pinecone face it's been so long since we've hung out" Nico said smiling widely at his cousin.

Thalia glared at him taking the beer and chips from him "Call me that again and I'll make sure you never have kids deathbreath".

Katie set her hand on Nico's arm "You better listen to her; I'd actually like to have kids someday".

Nico smiled at his girlfriend "You're a really cool girl but I just don't get why you could like this idiot, let alone willingly have kids with him" Thalia said pointing at her cousin.

"Hey" Nico shouted indignantly.

But before Thalia could say something else Luke wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek "Play nice Thals, he is family".

Thalia frowned looking at her fiancé "Yeah but he's annoying family".

Luke just smiled kissing her on the lips "Just try and be nice babe". Thalia sighed but Annabeth and Luke both knew that meant she was giving up and listening to Luke.

Percy smiled at Nico "Aren't you glad he stepped in, she would have totally kicked your ass?"

"Whatever, I could have handled it on my own" Nico said, but it was more of a whisper.

"Heard that, and no you couldn't have" Thalia said from across the room where she was talking to Frank and Hazel.

"God I forgot about her creepy super hearing" Nico said causing Katie and Percy to laugh.

"I know right, she can even hear through walls" Annabeth said. "I feel bad for her kids".

"Annabeth I told you not to mention that word" Thalia yelled.

Annabeth just smiled as she drank her beer. Percy wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her back into his chest as he leaned against the wall. "How was work?" he asked.

"It was alright; extremely quiet considering I was the only one there, but I got a lot done. How was watching the game with the guys?" Annabeth asked.

"Good, Luke got along with everyone really good. Of course Nico did the whole cold shoulder for about thirty minutes before he finally gave in. He won't admit it be he likes him, and think's he good for Thalia" Percy said lifting her shirt up so that he could place his hand on her skin.

Annabeth smiled "That's good" she said placing her other hand on top of his. "I'm going to get another beer, you want one?" Annabeth asked.

Percy shook his head "I'm good for now". He pulled her in for a long kiss making her knees feel like jello. When they pulled away Percy had a large smirk on his face, he knew exactly what he did to her. Punching him in the arm Annabeth walked into the kitchen were Reyna, Katie, Thalia, and Hazel were talking.

"Hey Annie" Thalia said smiling largely, meaning she obviously drunk.

Laughing Annabeth pulled another beer out of the fridge and leaned against the counter next to Hazel. "Is she drunk already?" Hazel asked.

"Yeah Thalia doesn't smile that much normally" Annabeth said.

Hazel laughed as she watched Thalia try to stand up on a chair and make an announcement "Hey everyone" she shouted. Once everyone was focused on her Thalia spoke again "Were playing truth or dare and if you don't then I'm kicking you out of my house".

Hazel raised her eyebrows looking at Annabeth "Is she serious?"

Annabeth nodded "Unfortunately yes".

Hazel sighed but everyone moved to the front room each with their own drinks Annabeth sat in one of the chairs and Percy jokingly sat on her lap as they all go ready to play truth or dare like they were in high school.


	25. Chapter 25

Soldier Chapter 25

_Crash_….. "Fuck" someone said not to far from Annabeth's head.

Groaning Annabeth opened her eyes shielding them from the light coming from her living room window. Annabeth looked to see where the noise came to see Nico only in his black and white boxers holding his foot and muttering curses. Annabeth looked around the room to see pillows and blankets thrown all over her floor. Hazel and Frank slept together on the floor by the TV, Leo and Reyna slept by the arm chair where Thalia was snoring. Luke was in the other arm chair only wearing his boxers as well. Katie was in the middle of the floor cuddling a pillow and only in her bra and panties. Blinking Annabeth noticed that everyone in the room was in their underwear.

Not even noticing her Nico flopped down on the floor next to Katie and fell back asleep. Careful not to wake up Percy Annabeth sat up 'What the hell happened last night?' she asked herself.

She remembered inviting everyone for what Thalia called a drinking party and then they decided to be teenagers again and play truth or dare but everything after that was fuzzy. Gently shaking her head Annabeth gave up on trying to remember last night right now she really just wanted to pee and crawl into her own bed.

Standing up Annabeth carefully made it to the end of the hall towards her bedroom; thankfully no random person was in her bed. Grabbing one of Percy's shirts from her dresser after using the bathroom Annabeth crawled into her bed snuggling into her blankets and pillows instantly falling back asleep.

Three hours later Annabeth woke up to someone breathing some nasty breathe in her face.

Without opening her eyes Annabeth used her hand to push Percy's face away "God Percy you need to brush your teeth" she mumbled.

"Shut up Annie" the person next to her said. But it diffidently wasn't Percy, the person was a female.

Annabeht's eyes flying open so looked to see Thalia laying inches from her face. Breathing a sigh of relief Annabeth rolled onto her back. Looking at her alarm clock she saw it was already noon. Sitting up Annabeth's head pounded this is why she didn't drink more than a couple of beers. Slowly getting out of her bed Annabeth went into her bathroom digging out the Advil. After taking a warm shower and dressing in a pair of yoga pants and a tank top Annabeth went back to her bedroom to see Thalia spread out on her stomach completely taking over the entire bed.

Rolling her eyes Annabeth wondered how Luke slept in the same bed as her. Grabbing her phone and some cash Annabeth quietly left her bedroom. Percy was still asleep on the couch with his arm covering his eyes. Everyone was still asleep and still in their underwear, smiling Annabeth quietly left the apartment heading towards the Starbucks. After ordering ten black coffees and a dozen bagels Annabeth carefully made her way back to the apartment.

When she got back to the apartment everyone still asleep so Annabeth set the stuff in the kitchen putting super and cream in her own coffee and then making Thalia's the way she knew she liked it and headed towards her bedroom. Thalia was still face down in her mattress; Annabeth sat her coffee down on the nightstand before sitting against the headboard of the bed and putting the coffee close to Thalia's face.

Seconds later Thalia sat up in the bed grabbing the coffee from Annabeth and taking a large gulp.

"Mhhmmm, I love coffee thanks Annie" Thalia said moving to sit against the headboard.

Annabeth shook her head as she picked up her own coffee and taking a drip "So how exactly did you end up in my bed with me because when I woke up at nine you were snoring in the chair?" she asked.

Thalia shrugged "I don't know I woke up had to pee thought I was in my own room turned out I was wrong oh well it's not like we haven't slept together before" she wiggling her eyebrows and smirking at Annabeth.

Annabeth shoved her shoulder smiling "You're a freak Thals".

Thalia grinned "Yeah but I'm freak that you love".

Annabeth shrugged "Yeah and I still can't figure out why".

Thalia just smiled and drank her coffee "So why am I in nothing but my underwear?"

Annabeth shrugged "I have no idea but that's how I woke up to, and if you go in the living room you'll see everyone else including our boyfriends only in their underwear".

Thalia raised her eyebrow "Weird, well let's go wake everyone else up. I call waking up Nico" she said standing up from the bed.

Annabeth stood up as well "That's fine but you might want to put some clothes on, I'm pretty sure neither of your cousins want to see you practically naked while their sober".

Thalia nodded her head "Good idea, actually I don't want to see them in their underwear but oh well. I've already seen you and Percy practically rape each other".

"We were not raping each other" Annabeth cried.

Thalia shrugged "That's what it looked like to me" she said leaving the room.

Annabeth huffed as she walked to the kitchen; everyone was still asleep so Annabeth decided to wake Percy up first. Grabbing one of the coffee's she leaned over the back of the couch and waved it in front of his face.

As Annabeth was trying to wake up Percy Thalia came out in a pair of shorts and a tank top along with a marker, shaving cream and a feather. Grinning like a crazy person Thalia headed straight towards Nico, deciding that Percy would want to see this Annabeth took the pillow out from underneath his head and smacking him in the face with it.

"What the…" but Annabeth put her hand over his mouth and pointed towards Thalia who was on her knees in front of Nico. She was currently drawing on his face with the marker. Percy sat up and took the coffee from Annabeth and watched as Thalia wrote 'loser' on his forehead and then moved to his bare chest and drew a very realistic male anatomy. Once she was done drawing on him she moved his hand so his palm was face up and put the shaving cream in it. Percy smirked as Thalia began tickling his face with the feather causing Nico to rub it with his hand smearing a little bit of the shaving cream on his face.

Thalia made a large circle on his face with the feather causing Nico to smack himself "Uhhh… What the hell?" Nico muttered pulling his hand away from his face.

Percy lost it and started laughing causing Thalia to do the same thing. Nico sat up looking at the shaving cream in his hand and then at Thalia and Percy who were laughing like crazy.

Glaring at them Nico stood up "You guys are ass whole's" angrily muttering to himself Nico went to the bathroom.

"How long till he notices the drawing in permanent marker on his chest?" Annabeth asked moving around the couch to nudge Katie with her foot "Come on Katie wake up".

"Go away" Katie mumbled rolling over.

Thalia took a deep breath "I give it like ten seconds".

Annabeth smiled as she crouched down next to Katie "Come on Katie wake up there's coffee and bagels".

"Ugghh.." Katie said rolling onto her back and rubbing her eyes.

Annabeth smiled and moved to Luke hitting the foot that hung over the edge of the chair. But before she could actually say anything a yell came from the bathroom followed by some serious cursing.

"What did you do to Nico Percy?" Katie asked sitting up.

"Hey I didn't do anything, it was all Thalia. I didn't even have any part in the planning" Percy said frowning.

"Sorry I'm just used to you two idiots pranking each other. So what did you do Thalia?" Katie asked standing up and heading to the kitchen not even bothered by the fact that she was in her underwear.

Thalia stood up from the floor and moved to Luke sitting on top of his stomach making him gasp for air and wake up. "Well that's one way" Annabeth mumbled moving to wake up Leo and Reyna.

"I drew on his face and then drew the male anatomy on his chest with permanent marker, and then put shaving cream in his hand and tickled him with a feather" Thalia said kissing Luke on the lips "Morning babe".

Luke just smiled and kissed her back "Yeah morning babe" he mumbled "Wait do I smell coffee?" Luke asked,

"It's in the kitchen" Thalia said.

Luke moved Thalia off his lap and sprinted for the kitchen. Katie came out and sat down on the couch drinking her coffee and eating a bagel "Well now I understand why Nico despises you so much Thalia" Katie said.

Thalia grinned "I've tried hard over the years".

Katie laughed "I should be mad at you because now I have to listen to him complain all day but I find it to funny to be mad at you".

Thalia laughed "You're an amazing girlfriend".

Katie smiled "I tried" by the time Luke came back Annabeth had successfully woken everyone else up.

Percy pulled Annabeth into his lap "Does anyone know why were all naked except Annabeth and Thalia?"

Everyone shrugged but didn't say anything "Actually we both woke up in our underwear as well, but I changed and went back to sleep in my bed" Annabeth said.

"Well does anyone actually remember what happened last night?" Katie asked putting her pants on.

Nico came out of the bathroom still in his underwear but his forehead and chest were beat red, he obviously was trying to get the drawings off but it didn't work. "I'm never staying here again or anywhere near Thalia" he said sitting down next to Katie.

"That was the point death breath" Thalia said grinning.

Nico scowled at her as he put on his shirt. "So now that were all awake how about we go get some breakfast?" Luke asked.

"Yes I agree with that I need food" Leo said rubbing his stomach.

Reyna rolled her eyes "You always need food. But I agree that sounds perfect right now".

Everyone gave their approval and got dressed in their clothes. But only Percy and Luke got to put on new clothes because they had clothes in the apartment. Which of course made Nico even more crankier.


	26. Chapter 26

Soldier Chapter 26

_July 18__th__ exactly two weeks before Percy leaves._

Everyone sat around four tables pushed together at the diner as they talked and laughed and tried to remember why everyone woke up in only their underwear.

"I can't believe you sat around like nothing was going" Annabeth said laughing to Katie.

Katie just shrugged "When you work with a bunch of men and very few women you get used to people seeing you like that. Besides I'm comfortable with my body I don't care if people see".

"Wow I diffidently envy you, there's no way I could have sit that long in only my underwear like that" Annabeth said shaking her head.

"I don't know why, you have a freakin hot body Annabeth" Katie said trying to be supportive.

Percy wrapped his arm around her shoulders kissing her temple "She's right your hot wise girl, you've got nothing to ashamed of".

Annabeth smiled lightly kissing his lips "Thanks you guys" she said as their food arrived.

Nico immediately started eating chewing with his mouth open and everything "Jeez Nico slow down it's not going to disappear from you" Katie said scolding her boyfriend.

Nico swallowed his food and pointed at Thalia who was at the other end of the table "No way, I learned the hard way growing up whenever you have food around Thalia you eat it fast and keep your eyes on it at all times, otherwise she takes it" Nico said.

Thalia just grinned innocently as she ate her food. "Nico she's at the other end of the table there's no way she could take your food. Seriously slow down and chew with your mouth closed its disgusting babe" Katie said.

Nico grumbled to himself as he ate his food more slowly and with his mouth closed. Annabeth stifled her laughter behind her hand but Leo and Percy weren't so nice they started laughing out loud.

"Ha you just got told by your girlfriend" Leo said laughing.

Reyna glared at him slapping his arm "Don't be rude Leo".

Leo smiled "Sorry babe" he mumbled going back to his food.

Nico just smirked at him as he ate his food not saying anything. After everyone ate and paid for their food, everyone split up going their separate ways. Leo and Reyna went back to her apartment, Frank, Hazel, Nico, and Katie went back to their apartment. Thalia went home with Luke and Percy decided to stay at Annabeth's for the night.

At the apartment Percy and Annabeth sat together watching Perks of Being a Wallflower. Percy wasn't really paying attention though and was playing with her hair.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked lifting her head from his shoulder.

"Hmmm" Percy said still focusing on the blonde curls he loved so much.

"Did you realize we only have two weeks until you leave" Annabeth said barely above a whisper.

Percy stopped playing with her hair moving his green eyes to meet her gray ones "I uhh yeah I did" Percy said softly.

Annabeth looked down at her lap "I'm scared Percy" she said softly.

Percy pulled her into his lap wrapping his strong arms around her "I'm scared to Annabeth. For a lot of different reasons, but I'm mostly scarred of losing you. I've never felt this strongly about someone before; I don't want to lose you when I leave. If I could stay without being arrested by the military I would but this is my job and I have to go, even though I don't want to leave you".

Annabeth lifted her head from the crook of his neck making eye contact with him "You don't need to be scared of losing me; you'll never lose me Percy. I'm just scared that you'll get sent overseas and something will happen to you" she said tears swelling in her eyes.

Percy moved the hair out of her face "I can't promise that nothing will happen to me, but I can promise that I'll return to you no matter what. I might be even more damaged but I will return to you alive and in one piece".

Annabeth finally let the tears fall "I love you so much".

Percy wiped the tears from her cheeks kissing her softly on the mouth "I love you to Annabeth" he whispered against her lips

Annabeth wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Percy stood up holding her up as he moved towards her bedroom.

Later that evening they lay together in her bed talking about anything and everything except Percy leaving in two weeks, they were laughing about a story Percy told from his child hood when his stomach grumbled.

Annabeth laughed sitting up "Hungry are we?"

Percy smiled pulling her back to him "Of course I am I just went through the best workout I've ever done".

Annabeth smiled "Well how about we go get some dinner and then we can come back here and have another amazing workout".

Percy grinned "I have ever told you how brilliant you are?"

"Almost every day but you don't have to stop" Annabeth said.

Percy laughed kissing her nose "And you're modest to".

Annabeth nodded her head kissing him on the lips before getting out of the bed "What do you want to eat?"

Percy stood up from the bed putting his clothes on "I'm kind of in the mood for Greek, what about you?"

"That sounds perfect I haven't had any in a long time" Annabeth said.

After both of them were dressed they got in Annabeth's car and drove to the restaurant.

"Have girls always looked at you like this?" Annabeth asked as they sat at their table.

Percy shrugged his shoulders "I don't know I guess it started after I hit puberty before that no girl paid any attention to me, and then going into the military helped a lot to. Girls can't resist a guy in a uniform" he said laughing "Why are you jealous?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Annabeth rolled her eyes "You wish Jackson" she said even though she was jealous, she didn't like girls looking at Percy like he was a piece of meat.

Percy laughed squeezing her hand "You've got nothing to worry about Chase you're the only girl I see".

Annabeth smiled "You are the most cheesy person I've ever meet".

"Yeah but you know you love it" Percy said as their food was put in front of them.

Annabeth just shook her head and ate her food. "So are we going to watch a movie or go straight back to exercising?" Percy asked grinning.

"I don't know I'm pretty tired I think I must just go to bed" Annabeth said looking down at her food.

Percy's grin fell "What?" he said shocked.

Annabeth hide her smile trying her best to act serious "I feel pretty tired all of a sudden I kind of just want to go bed when we get back. Is that alright with you babe?" Annabeth asked innocently.

Percy looked like a fish out of water "But… but".

"But what babe?" Annabeth asked with puppy dog eyes.

Percy sighed "Yeah that's fine babe" he said grumpily.

Annabeth looked down at her food smirking, puppy dog eyes worked every time.

"Are you really going to go to bed when we get back?" Percy asked a couple minutes later.

Annabeth faked a yawn "Yeah I'm really tired".

Percy looked down at his food pouting "Okay" he said.

Annabeth smiled finishing her food "You ready to go Perce?" she asked once she finished.

Percy nodded his head beckoning the waitress over for their cheek. After Percy paid they headed back to the apartment, Percy didn't talk much on the ride home, he just pouted but if he knew what Annabeth had planned for them he wouldn't be pouting like that. It was extremely hard for Annabeth not to start smiling and have him ask her why but she managed to pull it off.

When they got inside the apartment and the door was shut and locked Percy diffidently wasn't pouting anymore.


	27. Chapter 27

Soldier Chapter 27

Annabeth stood in front of her desk pencil between her teeth and hand on her hip. Frowning Annabeth tried to figure out how to fix the blue prints she was currently working on. The person she was designing the building for was being incredibly difficult and changing their mind every other week. It also didn't help that Annabeth kept getting distracted by thoughts of Percy.

Shaking her head Annabeth focused on her blue prints.

Her office door opened and Selena poke her head in "Ms. Chase, Ms. Olympiad is here to see you" Selena said.

Annabeth nodded her head "Thank you Selena send her in".

Selena nodded her head and closed the door, seconds later the door opened and Athena came in. "Is there anything I can get you Ms. Chase, Ms. Olympiad?" Selena asked.

"No thank you Selena I'm fine" Annabeth said moving to sit in her desk chair.

"No I'm fine as well" Athena said sitting in the chair in front of Annabeth's desk.

Selena smiled and left the room closing the door.

Annabeth looked at her mother ready for whatever fantastic lecture she was going to give her.

"I want you to take a vacation Annabeth" Athena said.

"W…what" Annabeth asked shocked.

"I want you to take a two week vacation starting next week. I understand that uhh Percy is leaving in two weeks, I want you to be able to spend the last week with him and then have a week to get back into things" Athena said like it was the most natural thing.

Annabeth stared at her mother like she grew a second head "You… you want me to take a two week vacation and spend a week with Percy and then take another week to get into things?" Annabeth asked.

Athena nodded her head "Yes that's what I want you to do?"

Annabeth frowned "I don't get what you're getting at, you hate Percy, and you hate the fact I'm dating him".

Athena nodded her head "I do I'm not denying that but your my daughter and I want you to be happy. Obviously you care very much about this boy I don't understand why but I want to make sure you're alright when you come back to work and that you get to spend as much time as possible with him" Athena said sincerely.

"I don't know what to say. Thank you mom" Annabeth said still completely shocked.

Athena smiled standing up "I know I tried breaking you two up and I apologize for that. I just want you to be happy and if that boy makes you happy then so be it".

"He does, we make each other happy" Annabeth said smiling at her mother.

Athena nodded her head "That was all I had to say, now that I've completely distracted you why don't you head home early and enjoy some time with Thalia. I love you Annabeth" Athena said opening the door and leaving her office.

Annabeth sat in her desk chair in a state of shock when Selena came in. "So what did she have to say this time?" Selena sat in the chair looking more closely at Annabeth's face "Annabeth what's wrong?" Selena asked concerned.

Annabeth shook her head "Nothing, she told me to take a two week vacation that she wanted me to spend time with Percy before he left and then to take a week to get back into things after wards".

Selena's jaw dropped "Are you serious?"

Annabeth nodded her head "She also told me that even though she dislikes Percy that she wants me to be happy and that if Percy does that then so be it, I'm in a state of complete disbelief".

Selena nodded her head "Me to, I didn't expect that of her".

"Me either, she also gave me the rest of the day off" Annabeth said.

"Okay something is seriously wrong with your mother, are you sure she doesn't have a concussion or anything" Selena asked.

Annabeth laughed standing up from her desk and grabbing her suit case and purse "I don't know but I'm taking it, and you should to go spend some time with Charlie and your beautiful daughter".

Selena stood up "Thank you I think I will, enjoy some extra time with Percy Anabeth".

"I'm going to, see you tomorrow Selena" Annabeth said leaving her office.

Annabeth texted Percy asking him if he wanted to come over for dinner at eight, after getting his reply Annabeth decided to make dinner herself since she had time. Stopping at the store she picked up the stuff she needed for salad, French bread, and spaghetti, along with a bottle of wine.

When she got to the apartment Thalia sat at the dining room table with her computer.

"Hey Annie what are you doing home so early?" Thalia asked not removing her eyes from her computer screen.

"Let me get changed and then I'll tell you everything" Annabeth said putting the groceries on the counter.

"Alright I have something I need to talk to you about as well" Thalia said actually looking away from the screen.

"Okay I'm going to change real quick" Annabeth said going to her bedroom. After changing Annabeth joined Thalia in the kitchen "You'll never believe what my mom did today".

Thalia closed her computer "I'm not sure if it's a good or bad thing because your smiling" Thalia said.

Annabeth laughed "I'm not entirely sure either but I'm going to take it as a good thing. My mother told me to take a two week vacation starting next week".

"What?" Thalia asked shocked.

"She told me to spend the last week Percy is here to spend it with him and then to take the next week off to get back into things" Annabeth said.

Thalia sat with her mouth open "Your mother Athena Olympiad who dispises Percy told you to spend his last week here with him without working?"

Annabeth nodded her head "I know it's crazy. She told me that she loves me and that she wants me to be happy and if Percy does that then so be it even if she doesn't like him".

"Does you mom have a brain injury or something, because this is not like her?" Thalia asked.

"I honestly have no idea but I'm going to take it. Now what did you want to talk about?" Annabeth asked standing up and moving towards the fridge so she could start preparing dinner "Are you having dinner here or are you going to Luke's?" Annabeth asked.

"Uhh I'm eating with Luke. Look Annabeth I think this is something you should really sit down for, it's kind of big new" Thalia said with a worried expression.

Annabeth frowned "Okay, it's not anything bad is it? Oh my gods are you pregnant?" Annabeth asked.

Thalia choked "What god no I am not pregnant, how the hell could you think that?" Thalia said.

"Well you seem pretty worried and freaked out, so I immediately thought it was that" Annabeth said shrugging.

"It diffidently isn't that. It's about Luke and I, ever since he proposed he's been begging me to move in with him, and I kept saying no because you and I have lived together since college and I couldn't stand leaving you but last night Luke and I were talking and we both think it would be good for us to live together before we get married, so I agreed" Thalia said looking down at her hands.

"Oh my gods I'm so happy for you Thals" Annabeth said moving to hug her friend.

"You're not upset?" Thalia asked hugging her back.

Annabeth pulled away sitting down in her chair "Of course not I think it's wonderful that you two are moving in together. Of course it's going to be hard to let you go but I think this is good for both you and Luke".

Thalia smiled relieved she was taking it so well, "Thank you Annabeth I was so scared you would be upset".

Annabeth shook her head "Of course not. So when are you moving out?"

"Uhh this week, like tomorrow actually" Thalia said.

"Wow that…. That's really soon" Annabeth said.

Thalia nodded her head "I know it is, but we wanted to do it now, Luke has the next couple days off it's the only time it'll work".

"I'm so happy for you, but you have to promise me we'll still have girl's night just the two of us, and we'll see each other all the time" Annabeth said.

Thalia smiled "Of course we will I have to get away from Luke somehow".

Annabeth laughed hugging her best friend again "I'm happy for you Thals I really am".

"Good because you know I can't take you being mad at me. Now I have to go Luke is making dinner to celebrate I have to make sure he doesn't burn down the apartment before I even move in" Thalia said pulling away.

Annabeth laughed "Yeah that's probably a good idea".

Thalia grabbed her stuff heading for the door "I'll see you tomorrow Annie".

"See you Thals" Annabeth said as Thalia closed the door. Annabeth sighed closing her eyes her best friend was moving out. Part of her was happy and the other part was sad, she and Thalia had lived together since college, and now she was going to be living on her own. It wasn't that she couldn't afford to live on her own hell she could move into one of the most expensive apartments in New York and be just fine but she liked her apartment.

Taking a deep breath Annabeth moved to the counter preparing everything for dinner. By the time Percy knocked on her door she had the sauce simmering and the noodles boiling and the French bread in the oven.

"Hey dinner is almost done" Annabeth said wrapping her arms around Percy's shoulders.

Percy kissed her cheek "Great because I'm starving, I've been working out all day".

"At least you took a shower before you came over" Annabeth said smiling.

Percy laughed bumping his nose with hers "Of course I did I didn't want my beautiful girlfriend getting mad at me because I didn't take a shower".

Annabeth laughed "Good boy".

Percy grinned hovering just above her lips "I was taught well" he said before pressing his lips to hers. Annabeth tightened her grip around his shoulders running one hand through his hair when the oven timer went off.

Annabeth pulled away "Should probably get that".

Percy nodded his head "Probably don't want to cause a fire".

Annabeth went into the kitchen with Percy following her "So I've got a lot of things to tell you" Annabeth said pulling the bread out of the oven.

"I'm hoping their good things" Percy said opening the wine.

"I think they are, one is a little confusing but they're both good in their own way" Annabeth said taking the wine glass from Percy. "My mother came into my office today and told me to take a two week vacation starting next week so that I could spend your last week here with you and then another week to get back into things".

"Are you serious right now?" Percy asked.

Annabeth nodded her head "I am".

"Oh my gods Annabeth this is amazing, it's completely insane coming from you mother but it's amazing" Percy said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I know I'm still shocked" Annabeth said.

"Wow, so what else do you have to tell me?" Percy asked.

"Thalia is moving out" Annabeth said simply.

"What?"

"Luke has been asking her to move in with him since they got engaged and Thalia finally agreed she's moving out tomorrow" Annabeth said.

"Wow, how do you feel about that?" Percy asked.

"I'm happy for her I think it's great their finally moving in together. But I'm also sad, we've been living together since college, and now I'm going to be living alone. Which I can afford I don't need help or anything but it's just going to be weird" Annabeth said stirring the sauce.

Percy nodded his head "I beat it is".

Percy and Annabeth sat at the table eating dinner talking but Percy seemed distracted and lost in thought.

"Alright what are you thinking about?" Annabeth asked.

"This is a crazy idea but I think it'll be a good thing even though I'm leaving. What if I moved in with you?"


	28. Chapter 28

Soldier Chapter 28

Eyes wide and mouth open Annabeth's jaw dropped open. "You… you want to move in with me?" she asked once she got over her shock.

Percy rubbed the back of his neck "Look I know it's early in our relationship and that I'm leaving in two weeks but I think it'll work. I'm over here almost every day anyways and it'll make things easier when I come home, we don't have to do it I completely understand if you don't want to do it" Percy said sincerely.

"You mean that? You aren't going to be upset with me if I say no" Annabeth asked shyly.

Percy laughed grabbing her hands from across the table "No I'm being a hundred percent honest I promise I won't be upset if you say no" he said.

Annabeth sighed squeezing Percy's hand "I don't think we should do it. I love you Percy but this is moving way to fast, it's already going to be hard enough with you leaving but having all of your stuff here as a reminder would be worse. And what if we break up while you're gone, I think we should wait until we've been together longer and you aren't leaving two weeks later. But until you leave I want you stay with me" she said looking at him with apprehension scared that he would get upset.

Percy smiled gently kissing her knuckles "I understand, I really do and I think it's smart. Which is why you're the wise girl, and I would love to stay with you before I leave, I want to spend every day with you".

Annabeth smiled "Oh god thank you for understanding".

Percy laughed "Of course I understand, I don't want anything coming between us that we can control".

Annabeth laughed standing up and moving to sit on his lap "I don't know how I got so lucky to get ran over by you in central park but I'm glad I did. I don't know what I'd do without you".

Percy pulled her head to lightly kiss her on her lips "I don't know what I'd do without you either, I love you Annabeth".

"I love you to Percy" Annabeth said looking into his beautiful sea green eyes. "Help me clean the kitchen and then we can relax on the couch".

Percy smiled kissing her again before she stood up from his lap. Together they put the leftover food in the fridge and cleaned the dishes. Annabeth poured herself another glass of wine as Percy turned on the highlights from the Yankees game. Percy played with her soft blond hair as he watched the highlights and Annabeth just closed her eyes memorizing how it felt to be held in Percy's strong arms.

"So my dad called me today" Percy said completely out of the blue.

"Oh, how did it go?" Annabeth asked.

"Fine told him I'm dating a daughter of Athena he yelled a little bit, asked me to come to dinner and bring you along, and then he yelled some more" Percy said like it was no big deal.

"Wait he wants to meet you?" Annabeth asked sitting up.

Percy nodded his head "Yeah he said that even though he isn't happy with me dating a daughter of Athena that I deserve to be happy and that he has no right to tell me who I can and cannot date".

Annabeth frowned "So what was the yelling about?"

"At first he just ranted about how horrible Athena was, and then he told me congratulations on being happy. And then he started complaining about Triton and Amphitrite, thankfully Triton isn't coming to dinner but Amphitrite is, but she doesn't hate me as much as she used to" Percy said.

"So he really wasn't mad that were dating?" Annabeth asked.

Percy shook his head "No he was a little upset but not mad like Athena. I don't think he's going to try and break us up or anything like that. But he might be a little cold towards you at first, at least until he gets to know you".

"I can handle that. So when are we having dinner with him?"

"Tomorrow night at Le Cirque" Percy said.

"What? Are you kidding me that's one of the fanciest places in New York, I've got nothing to wear?" Annabeth said outraged.

"I'm sorry babe, he called today and wanted to have dinner tomorrow I couldn't say no, and I'm sure you have something that's amazing you can wear tomorrow" Percy said like it was no big deal.

"I absolutely do not have anything to wear for tomorrow" Annabeth said thinking of all the different ways she could get an awesome dress by tomorrow.

Percy put his hands up in surrender "I'm sorry babe, maybe you can pick something up on your lunch break or something".

"That's it I can have Silena pick me up something, she's amazing with fashion, she'll know exactly what to get" Annabeth said ignoring Percy.

Percy smiled moving to kiss her cheek "Does this mean I'm not in trouble anymore?"

Annabeth smiled innocently accepting his kiss to her cheek but when he moved to kiss her lips Annabeth pushed on his chest "I don't think so seaweed brain".

Percy pouted "Come on wise girl what was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know something like tell me earlier, like when you got off the phone with your dad. I could have bought a dress and everything by now, now I have to send Silena out to get one tomorrow" Annabeth said looking at him pointedly.

Percy smiled "I'm sorry I didn't think about it, how can I make it up to you?"

Annabeth pretended to think about it "You can give me a back and foot message before bed".

"Alright I think I can handle that, you wanna do it here or in the bedroom?" Percy asked.

"Diffidently the bedroom" Annabeth said grinning.

"Smart choice wise girl" Percy said picking her up in his arms and carrying her to the bedroom.

The next morning Annabeth woke up to the sound of something smashing on the floor and Thalia cursing "Damn it I liked that lamp".

"Sorry babe" she heard Luke say.

Annabeth looked at her alarm clock 'What the hell is Thalia doing here so early, and waking me up thirty minutes before my alarm clock' she thought as she got out of bed and headed towards the shower.

Annabeth dressed in a charcoal grey pencil skirt and purple button up blouse and slipped a pair of high heels on before she went to the kitchen to get coffee.

"Hey guys" she said leaning against the door frame to Thalia's room with coffee in her head.

"Hey Annie" Luke said hugging her.

"Hey, what do you have planned for tonight?" Thalia asked.

"I'm going to dinner with Percy, were meeting his father and step mother at Le Cirque" Annabeth said.

"Holy shit that place is expensive" Luke said.

Annabeth nodded her head "I know but he's paying, why did you ask Thals?"

"I was going to have you and kelp head over for dinner but we can do it tomorrow night, and no I wasn't going to cook" Thalia said smiling.

Annabeth laughed "We'd love to".

"Good. Since Luke's place is already furnished and isn't completely horrible I'm going to leave my bed and stuff here that alright with you Annie" Thalia asked.

"Yeah that's fine, I can use it when Matthew and Bobby come over for spring break" Annabeth said.

Thalia smiled "Now you can do your crazy architect designing in here like you always wanted".

"True, but it's going to be weird not having you here" Annabeth said.

Thalia stood next to her in the doorway wrapping her arm around her best friend "I know it is, but you have to be proud of me I'm actually moving in with my fiancé, I'm becoming an adult Annie" Thalia said jokingly.

Annabeth smiled "I know and I'm proud of you" she said hugging her friend "So I got Percy to agree to help you, I'll go wake him up, and I've got to be leaving for work soon".

"Sweet I get to boss Luke and kelp head around" Thalia said grinning evilly.

Luke raised an eyebrow at her "You sure you really want to do that, were going to be living together now".

Thalia just grinned at him "I'm sure I do, remember I'm the in charge so you could just end up sleeping on the couch".

"What?" Luke cried.

Laughing Annabeth walked out of the room towards her own. Like usual Percy was asleep face down in the pillows. "Percy wake up" Annabeth said shaking his shoulder "Come on babe wake up".

Groaning Percy rolled over rubbing his eyes Annabeth laughed kissing him lightly on the lips "I have to leave soon for work and you have to help Thalia so you need to get in the shower".

Percy smiled gripping her hips and pulling her on top of him "You look very sexy in that pencil skirt" he said kissing her neck and jaw.

Annabeth pushed on his chest laughing "We can't have sex right now Perce I need to be at work on time and you need to help your cousin, so get up" she said successfully moving out of his grasp.

Percy pouted dramatically getting out of the bed "Fine, I'm getting up".

Annabeth smiled "Good I'll be in the kitchen babe" she said giving him a quick kiss.

Grumbling Percy went into the bathroom as Annabeth went to the kitchen. When it was time for Annabeth to go she went back into the bathroom to see Percy just getting out of shower. "Hey babe I have to get going I'll see you tonight for dinner".

"Okay dad is sending a car to pick us up so I'll pick you up at your office" Percy said moving towards her.

Annabeth smiled loving the view of him in only a towel and dripping wet but she restrained herself "Sounds good" she said leaning up to kiss him. "Now get dressed and help your cousin, oh and were having dinner her and Luke tomorrow night, I'll see you tonight" she said kissing him again "Love you".

"Love you to wise girl" Percy said. Annabeth grabbed her bag, said goodbye to Thalia and Luke and left her apartment.

Once at her office Annabeth immediately had Silena come into her office. "I need you help Silena, Percy and I are having dinner with his dad tonight at Le Cirque and I have nothing to wear".

"So your sending me out to get you a dress, perfect I know exactly what to get, oh Annabeth I'm so excited your letting me do this" Silena said barely able to contain her excitement.

Annabeth smiled "I can tell, here's my card pick out whatever you want just don't make it outrageously expensive and I'll need shoes as well".

Silena squealed running around the desk wrapping Annabeth in a tight hug "Oh Annabeth I promise I won't let you down".

Annabeth laughed "I know you won't; now get going I canceled all of my meetings today so I can work on all of these blueprints".

Silena smiled "I'll get going right now" she said practically running out of the office.

Annabeth laughed watching as her friend was truly in her element. Sitting back in her chair Annabeth pushed her nerves down and focused on her blueprints.


	29. Chapter 29

Soldier Chapter 29

Silena rushed into Annabeth's office "I found the perfect dress; you are going to look amazing".

Annabeth sat her pencil down looking up at Silena "What took you so long we have two hours before Percy is picking me up?"

Silena smiled sheepishly "I had to go to two different malls to find the right dress and right shoes; we have plenty of time to do your hair and make-up. I stopped at home and grabbed my make-up, hair straightener, curler, and some other necessities".

Annabeth frowned "That looks like a lot of stuff, you do realize that this is just dinner right?"

Silena shook her head "This is not just dinner; you're having dinner with your boyfriend's incredibly famous and rich father, sweetie this is not just dinner you have to make an impression on Poseidon".

"Alright fine but I don't want over the top hair or make-up, just simple so I still look myself" Annabeth said sternly.

Silena sighed "Deal, now stop working and pull your chair out here so I can get started on your hair.

Two hours later Annabeth was dressed in a White floor length Burberry Dress, it had a strap that went over her right shoulder and a slit that went down the middle between her legs, and she wore black heels. She wore her hair down in soft curls, and had just a little bit of make-up on so that it still looked natural. _(The dress is something that Emma Watson wore to event a couple years ago here's the link  
_ lookbook/Emma+Watson/HOtmlql13KK/Dresses+Skirts)

"Annabeth you look absolutely amazing" Silena said smiling.

Annabeth smiled looking in the mirror on the back of her door "Silena this is amazing, I love it thank you so much".

"I'm just glad I could help" Silena said before someone knocked on the office door. "That's probably Percy I'll get it" she said opening the door.

Percy stood in front of the door with his hands in his pockets, he was wearing a black Gucci suit with a black bow tie, his hair was actually combed and spiked up in the front. "Well don't you clean up nice Mr. Jackson" Silena said "Annabeth just finished getting ready" she said moving to the side so Percy could walk in.

Percy smiled "Thank you Silena, my cousin's girlfriend Katie helped me pick it out".

"Wow Percy that suit looks great on you" Annabeth said.

Percy turned away from Silena looking at Annabeth, Percy's eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly. "Annabeth….. you….. you look incredible" Percy managed to get out.

Silena and Annabeth both laughed "I told you he'd be speechless".

Annabeth nodded her head "Thank you Percy, and thank you Silena for all your help. But shouldn't we get going Percy".

Percy shook his head "Oh right yeah we should get going" he said holding his arm out to her.

Annabeth smiled taking his arm "I'll see you tomorrow Silena, now go home".

"Have fun you two" Silena said as they left Annabeth's office.

Percy and Annabeth got into the black car that his dad sent for them. Once in the car Percy seemed to find his voice again "You look absolutely amazing in that dress wise girl".

Annabeth smiled "You look pretty good in that suit seaweed brain".

Percy smiled leaning towards her and cupping her cheek with his hand "I really want to kiss you right now" he whispered.

Annabeth smiled "Nothings stopping you" she whispered back.

Percy smirked as he closed the gap between them, slowly but determined Percy moved his lips over hers. Annabeth melted into the tender kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck Percy moved his hands to her hip pulling her into his lap. Annabeth was extremely glad for the slip in her dress. Percy broke away from the kiss but quickly moved to her neck and exposed chest.

Annabeth let out a soft moan "You better not leave a mark seaweed brain" she mumbled.

Percy smiled against her skin "I won't, I promise, you look amazing right now" he said between kisses.

Annabeth smiled setting her hands on either side of his face making him look at her, Annabeth stared into his breath taking sea green eyes seeing the love, and lust filled there. Annabeth quickly pressed her lips onto his again but this one didn't last very long.

Annabeth pulled away and moved out of Percy's lap "We need to calm down a little were meeting you dad soon" she said as she smoothed out her dress.

Percy nodded his head as he tried to flatten his hair "Yeah, but afterwards your all mine, and we don't even have to wait to get to the bedroom, now that Thalia moved out" he said grinning.

"I don't think so, I am not having sex with you on the couch" Annabeth said sternly.

"Of course not, I just meant we can strip each other while on our way to the bedroom" Percy said quickly, trying to keep himself out of hot water.

"Quick thinking seaweed brain" she said as looked out the window to see them pulling up in front of the restaurant.

Percy took her hand squeezing it "You ready?" he asked softly.

Annabeth nodded her head smiling at him. Percy smiled and get out of the car from his side and quickly moved to her side to open her door for her and help her out. Once she was out of the car Percy set his hand on her lower back as he led them both into the restaurant.

"Hello welcome to Le Cirque, do you have a reservation?" The waitress asked.

"Were meeting someone here, the reservation should be under Poseidon" Percy said.

"Yes here it is, table for four, Mr. Olympiad and his wife are already here, follow me and I'll take you to the table" she said leading them to the back of the restaurant.

Percy took her hand in his and smiled softly at her. Finally they reached a secluded table in the back of the restaurant where a man with black hair and sea green eyes just like Percy sat with a beautiful black haired and blue eyed woman.

Poseidon smiled when he saw Percy and immediately stood up coming around the table to hug Percy, "It's so good to see you Percy" Poseidon said wrapping Percy in a tight hug.

Percy smiled hugging his dad "It's good to see you too dad".

Amphitrite stood up from the table as well smiling at Percy "Hello Percy" she said softly.

Percy smiled hugging her as well "Hello Amphitrite"

When they pulled away from each other Percy moved back to Annabeth's side taking her hand "Dad, Amphitrite this Annabeth Chase my girlfriend" he said with a large smile.

Annabeth smiled sticking her hand out to Poseidon and Amphitrite "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Olympiad".

Amphitrite smiled taking Annabeth's hand "Please call me Amphitrite, I am most diffidently not my sister in-law Hera, it's wonderful to meet you as well Annabeth".

Poseidon stepped towards her taking her hand next "And call me Poseidon, Percy has told me a lot about you daughter of Athena" he said slightly cold.

"Dad" Percy said.

"No it's fine Perce, I'm not ashamed of who my mother is even if I don't agree with her most of the time" Annabeth said.

Poseidon looked at her oddly but didn't say anything as the four of them sat down at the table.

"Percy says that you work for your mother as one of the head architects that is quite impressive considering how young you are" Amphitrite said.

Annabeth smiled "Thank you, it's something I've always loved doing, and people apparently like my work ".

Percy smiled "She's amazing, I've seen her designs and their incredible".

"I'm looking into redesigning a building here in New York for my knew office, would you be interested in doing the designs" Poseidon asked.

Annabeth blinked completely surprised "Yes I would diffidently be interested in doing the designs".

Poseidon smiled "Would your mother let you design my building?"

Annabeth shook her head "We can leave her out of it, I will do it on my own individual time, if that's okay with you?"

"That's perfectly fine with me" Poseidon said before turning to Percy "When do you leave son?"

"The first of August" Percy said.

"Are you going back overseas or to your base?"

"Base first and then we'll see from there" Percy said.

"Were having a barbeque at out vacation home in upper New York this city, we would love it if you and Annabeth would come. And I'm sure you aunt's and uncle's would love to see you" Amphitrite said.

Percy looked at Annabeth who nodded her head "Yeah okay just let us know the time, but who exactly is going to be there?"

"Pretty much everyone as far as we know except of course your mother Annabeth apparently she's visiting your brother, Hades and Zeus are trying to get Thalia and Nico to come along as well, maybe you can persuade them to join you and Annabeth" Amphitrite said.

"I don't know about Thalia from what I understand she and Zeus aren't very happy with each other right now, but I'm sure I can get Nico to come" Percy said as the waiter brought them the wine Poseidon ordered.

"You didn't say on the phone but I'm very curious as to who you two meet?" Poseidon asked.

"Oh well it was purely by accident, it's actually kind of funny?" Percy said smiling at Annabeth.

"We meet in Central Park, I was running when all of a sudden I was knocked to the ground when I looked up Percy was hovering above me staring at me" Annabeth said.

Percy smiled sheepishly "I got distracted and wasn't paying attention to where I was going; I managed to catch myself before I completely crushed her but when I saw how beautiful she was I was completely entranced, she had to ask me to get off of her".

"Wow that's quite some story, I apologize my son's clumsiness, I must admit he gets that from me" Poseidon said.

Amphitrite snorted "Yes it's quite obvious to anyone who knows you, last week he managed to break every single glass we owned, but I am very much hoping that Percy did not inherit his cheesy pickup lines".

Annabeth laughed "Sometime he says some pretty cheesy things but I think they're cute".

"I must admit you two are nice together" Poseidon said.

Percy and Annabeth both smiled. The rest of the dinner went without a problem, Poseidon slowly relaxed and started accepting Annabeth, which in return made Annabeth relax. Amphitrite told different stories of Percy breaking things and being a complete menace when she first meet him, but she said it in a caring way.

After dinner the four of them waited outside the restaurant for their separate cars to pick them up, Percy and Amphitrite were off to the side talking about the barbeque so Posedion stood next to Annabeth, which was awkward for the first couple of minutes since neither knew what to say.

"I want to thank you Annabeth, I've never seen Percy so happy and it's only obvious that you're the reason for that. I know I wasn't there for Percy when he needed me, and that I'm not the greatest father but I do love him more than he'll ever know and I just ask that you don't hurt him" Poseidon said sincerely.

Annabeth smiled a little "I have no intentions of hurting Percy, I know we've only been together barely a month but I really do care about him, the last thing I want to do is hurt him".

Poseidon smiled setting his hand on her arm "I want you to know that I have no grudge over who your mother is, you make my son happy and that's all that matters to me".

Annabeth smiled "Thank you Poseidon that means a lot to me".

Poseidon and Amphitrite's car pulled up, they each hugged Percy and surprised Annabeth by hugging her as well. Once they were gone Percy wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her into his side and kissing her temple.

"Well that went better than I thought it would" Percy said as their car pulled up.

Annabeth smiled "It wasn't, your dad actually told me that he doesn't hold a grudge over the fact that Athena is my mother, and that all that matters to him is that you're happy. But what really shocked me was the fact that he asked me to design his new building".

Percy laughed "I know it shocked me to, but I'm glad he accepted you. Do you really want to go to the barbeque this weekend?"

"I do it would be good for you to see your family, and I can get Thalia to go as well, you just get Nico to go and I'll get Thalia, it'll be good" Annabeth said.

Percy smiled pulling her into a kiss "I love you" he whispered.

"I love you to seaweed brain" She said kissing him again.


	30. Chapter 30

**Sorry that it's taken so long for me to update, I just started a new job so things have been crazy, I hope you guys like this chapter.**

Soldier Chapter 30

"So how was dinner with dear old Uncle Poseidon?" Thalia asked as she handed Annabeth a beer and leaned against the counter in the kitchen.

"Surprisingly enough it wasn't that bad, he was a little cold at first, but he warmed up to me rather quickly" Annabeth said taking a drink from her beer.

Thalia raised her eyebrow as she stirred the sauce for the Italian dinner she was making. "That's very surprising, how was Amphitrite?"

"Good, she was nice the entire time to both Percy and I. Oh and I got a new job offer that will be separate from my mother's company and pay me extraordinarily well" Annabeth said smiling largely.

"Are you serious that's amazing, whose the building for?" Thalia asked proud of her best friend.

"It's for Poseidon actually, he asked me half way through dinner if I was interested in doing the designs for a building he's buying here in New York" Annabeth said.

"Are you serious?" Thalia asked her mouth wide open.

Annabeth nodded her head "I am, he said that he's seen my designs and that there really good and he's perfectly fine with working with me on my own, outside of my mother's company".

Thalia rushed at her embracing her in a tight hug "Annabeth I'm so proud of you, this is amazing".

"I know it's my first job that isn't through my mother" Annabeth said hugging her back.

"Will you grab the mozzarella cheese out of the fridge for me please?" Thalia asked when they broke apart from each other.

Annabeth pulled out the mozzarella cheese and handed it to Thalia grabbing her beer again "Amphitrite also told us that their having a huge family barbeque at their house this weekend, and they want you and Nico to come as well" Annabeth said as gently as possible.

Thalia sighed "Yeah I know about it, Zeus keeps calling me begging me to go, I want to see my family but I really don't want to deal with my father and Jason and their issues with Luke".

Annabeth gave her a small smile "I know but I think you should go, and straighten things out with them. Percy and I will be there the entire time, and most likely Nico will be as well. Just because your father and brother don't like your fiancé doesn't mean you have to write off all of your family, I know how close you are to Artemis".

Thalia took a deep breath closing her eyes before nodding her head "Alright I'll go but the minute my dad says Luke is no good for you and that all he'll do is break my heart I'm leaving".

Annabeth smiled "Deal and I'll leave with you".

"Hello ladies, what are you two talking about?" Percy asked coming into the kitchen with Luke behind him.

"I got Thalia to agree to come to the barbeque with us" Annabeth said wrapping her arms around Percy's waist.

Percy raised his eye at Thalia who nodded her head but quickly looked back at Luke who had suddenly gotten paler "Hey man don't worry about it, Zeus is all talk, and Nico and I will be there the entire time, everything will be fine" Percy said encouragingly to Luke.

Luke nodded his head "Yeah I know thanks Perce, it's just a little intimidating when the guy is going to be your father in-law, and you fell so bad that your fiancé's dad absolutely despises you causing your amazing fiancé to distance herself from her family" Luke rushed out.

"Hey, I'm distancing myself from my family because their crazy, and they can't see what an amazing guy you are, I don't want you to feel bad about this, all I want is to be with you, and my family needs to accept that" Thalia said softly, while Percy and Annabeth quietly snuck out of the kitchen and went to the living room to give the two some privacy.

"Did you get Nico to agree to go?" Annabeth asked as they sat down on the couch.

"Yeah he was pretty easy to convince, I just reminded him about the food. Katie was a little nervous, which I completely understand our family is a little on the intimidating side" Percy said.

Annabeth snorted "Yeah just a little. It should be interesting though, when was the last time you seen Jason?"

"Uhh it's been a long time, a couple years I think, he was still in college I think" Percy said. "So after the gigantic family barbeque how about we just spend a couple days together locked in your apartment" he asked grinning.

Annabeth pretended to think about it for a minute before responding causing Percy's grin to slowly fade, laughing Annabeth answered "I think that sounds amazing" Percy's grin instantly spread across his face again "But afterwards we should have your mom and Paul over for dinner".

Percy nodded his head "Yeah that sounds like a really good idea, especially the first part".

Annabeth laughed "Of course you would say that".

Percy just shrugged his shoulders "What can I say, you're a beautiful young women and I'm a handsome young man my brain is kind of hard wired for it".

Annabeth rolled her eyes pushing Percy away. Even though they both knew she was only kidding.

"Dinner's ready" Thalia called from the kitchen

"Thank god I'm starving" Percy said practically jumping up from the couch and running towards the table.

"Wow Thalia this is actually really good" Percy said as he started eating.

"Thanks Perce. Luke and I have been taking cooking classes together, I think it's helped a lot" Thalia said.

Percy and Luke both nodded their heads "It's diffidently helped" Percy somehow managed to say with his mouth full of food.

After dinner Annabeth and Percy helped clean up and then left for Annabeth's apartment since they had to leave semi early so they could pick up Nico and Katie and then head to Poseidon's for the barbeque, Thalia and Luke were going to meet them there.

"Are you ever going to let me drive your car?" Percy asked as they drove to Nico's apartment.

Annabeth shook her head "Absolutely not, no one touches my car. Maybe after we've been together for a couple years but until then absolutely not".

Percy frowned "You Annabeth Chase are incredibly mean".

"You know you love it, seaweed brain" Annabeth said.

"I do. You nervous about meeting practically my entire family?" Percy asked.

"A little bit, it's more intimidation than nerves though. Now hurry and get Nico so we can at least try to beat traffic" Annabeth said pulling up in front of the apartment building.

Percy smiled kissing Annabeth on the cheek before getting out of the car. Twenty minutes later Percy came out of the building followed by Nico and Katie.

"I thought I said to be quick" Annabeth said once they were all inside the car.

"Which you should know by now doesn't happen with Nico, he was still asleep when I got upstairs, Katie and I were lucky to get him out of bed" Percy said.

Annabeth sighed as she pulled back onto the busy New York street.

"This is a sick car Annabeth" Nico said leaning between the seats to look at the console.

Annabeth smiled "I know it's why I bought it".

Katie laughed "Way to modest Annabeth".

Percy snorted "That's like the one thing Annabeth doesn't know".

Annabeth glared at him "I know how to be modest, it's just right now I don't feel like being modest, everyone knows I drive an expensive, why be modest about it?"

"I think I just feel in love with you" Nico said smiling, causing Katie to roll her eyes, and Percy to turn around to smack him upside the head.

"I truly am flattered Nico but my heart already belongs to someone else" Annabeth said laughing.

"Damn, Katie you still up for being the love of my life" Nico asked trying to smile charmingly at Katie.

"Oh so what am I second best?" Katie asked glaring at him with her arms crossed over her chest.

Nico stuttered "No of course not, you know I was just kidding babe, you are and always be my first choice, you know I love you and only you".

"Good answer" Katie said patting his cheek.

Percy snickered "Way to get yourself in trouble man".

"Hey at least I got myself out of it" Nico said.

"Yeah barely, your still in trouble Nico" Katie said.

Percy snickered but Annabeth hit him telling him to shut up. The rest of the way to Poseidon's Nico and Percy told embarrassing stories about each other, and hitting each other.

"When was the last time you went to a family barbeque Nico?" Percy asked.

"Like two or three years ago" Nico said staring at the huge mansions out the window.

"It's going to be the last house at the end of the street, also the largest" Percy said.

Annabeth had seen mansions before but the houses they were passing were insanely huge, and to think that Percy's father lived in one was mind blowing.

"Just park where ever it doesn't matter" Percy said pointing into the long drive.

Annabeth's eyes widened as she looked at the biggest mansion she had ever seen. The outside was completely done in brick and had at least thirty steps leading to the front doors, the architecture was breath taking.

"Eight bedrooms, seven bathrooms, with two kitchens, indoor heated swimming pool, private balcony off the master sweet, game room, in-home theater, library, outdoor pool, outside cooking area, and my dad has his own chef's that go with him everywhere, as well as house keepers. It really is an amazing house, a little excessive for just two people but dad likes to have a large house" Percy said as Annabeth parked the car.

"Holy shit, Nico does your dad's house look like this?" Katie asked.

"Pretty close yeah, dad has houses in almost every continent" Nico said as they got out of the car.

"Same here, Zeus does as well" Percy said pulling Annabeth into him and smiling at her "So what do you think?"

"I think the architecture is beautiful, I would love to see the designs" Annabeth said.

Percy laughed "Of course you would wise girl, I think dad has them in the library maybe we could dig them up and look at them".

"That would be amazing" Annabeth said standing up on her tip toes to kiss him.

"Break it up you two before you make me sick" Thalia said walking up behind them.

Percy pulled away to glare at his cousin "Shut it pine cone face".

"Don't make me hurt you kelp head. And I swear if you say one thing I'll drown you in the pool death breath" Thalia said glaring at Nico.

Nico raised his hands in surrender "I didn't even say anything".

"Yes but I knew you were going to" Thalia "Hello Katie, I'm glad to have another sane person here with me".

Katie laughed "Nice to see you as well Thalia".

"Alright let's get this over with" Thalia said tightly taking Luke's hand as the three couples headed towards the stairs leading to the front doors.

When the top of the steps three men stood in front of them each smiling, all three of them were around six foot; the one on the left had short gray hair with gray eyes Annabeth knew that was Thalia's father Zeus. The one in the middle was Poseidon, while the one on the right had shoulder length black hair with incredibly scary black eyes, based on logic and his similar features to Nico it was obviously Nico's father Hades.

Poseidon stepped forward first setting his hands on Percy's shoulders "I'm so glad you came Percy".

"I'm glad I came as well dad" Percy said smiling. Poseidon's smile got even larger as he wrapped Percy in a hug.

As Percy and Poseidon hugged Zeus stepped towards Thalia hesitantly "Hello Thalia" he said smiling.

Thalia let go of Luke's hand stepping towards her father "Hey dad".

"Can I hug you?" Zeus asked sincerely.

Thalia smiled releasing a nervous laugh as she quickly stepped into her father's arms.

"You've grown Nico" Hades said smiling at Nico.

Nico shrugged "The police academy did me well".

Katie frowned as she pushed Nico towards Hades causing Hades to smile gratefully at her before he wrapped his son into a tight hug, something Nico returned.

Annabeth, Luke and Katie all stood as they watched the one's they loved embrace their fathers.


	31. Chapter 31

Soldier Chapter 31

Annabeth sat in a comfortable lawn chair around a table with Katie, Thalia, and Luke, while Percy and Nico grilled the hamburgers and hot dogs with Poseidon and Hades. Annabeth had meet half of Percy's family so far, the other half were either hiding inside or hadn't shown up yet. Annabeth had already meet Apollo, Artemis, Ares, Hestia, Demeter, and Hermes. Hera, Aphrodite, Dionysus, Persephone and Amphitrite hadn't shown up yet.

Annabeth really enjoyed talking to Artemis and Hestia they were both really nice although Artemis tended to go off topic and start complaining about how horrible men were. Apollo was a nice guy buy his haiku making really needed work and it got annoying after a while to not to be able to get through an entire conversation without him making up a horrible haiku. Ares was a cocky ass who liked to make fun of Percy which also got annoying; it took everything Annabeth had not to blurt out every insult she had forming in her head. Demeter was a nice older women but she was a little obsessed with organic cereal and eating right. Hermes was the most entertaining to talk to but he didn't talk for long before he got distracted with a dozen phone calls.

"Thalia stop chewing on your finger nails you're going to make them start bleeding" Luke said breaking Annabeth out of her thoughts.

"Sorry I'm just nervous to see Jason and Hera, everything is going so good with my dad and I know if say anything snarky to Jason or Hera he'll lose it" Thalia said.

"Zeus can lose it all he wants you have all of us here to back you up, you're not alone Thalia" Katie said softly.

Thalia sighed "I know that but it's still nerve racking".

"Come on let's go get a drink to help you relax" Annabeth said standing up.

"Go you're starting to fidget and it's annoying" Luke said smiling at her.

Thalia smacked his arm "Don't be an ass".

"Love you to" he called after her.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this nervous" Annabeth said as they walked towards the bar with a private bartender Poseidon had hired.

"I know only my family makes me this nervous and insane" Thalia said.

Annabeth laughed "Everything's going to be fine Thals. A rum and coke and a martini please" Annabeth ordered.

"So what do you think of the family so far?" Thalia asked as they waited for their drinks.

"Everyone seems nice in their own way, except maybe Ares, he was just an ass all together" Annabeth said.

Thalia nodded her head "Yeah he's always been like that I choose to ignore him and Dionysus".

The bartender gave them their drinks and they headed back to their table where Nico and Percy were now sitting.

"Hey wise girl" Percy said as Annabeth sat down in her seat.

"How's the food coming along?" Annabeth asked as she sipped her martini.

"It was going fine until dad and Hades started arguing, so Nico and I decided to escape and come hang out with you guys" Percy said.

"Yes we just love being your back up plans" Katie said rolling her eyes.

"Oh come on babe you know it's not like that" Nico said.

"When do you think Hera, Persephone, and Amphitrite will come out of the house?" Percy asked.

Thalia shrugged "Who knows, maybe Hera will just stay in there the whole time".

"Yeah same with Persephone" Nico said.

"Oh come on Nico we all know you love her" Percy said smiling at his cousin.

Nico shrugged "Well yeah I love her but she's so protective of me and is always hugging me and stuff, you know I don't like that stuff".

Katie snorted "Yeah because that's why you suffocate me at night cuddling me".

Nico flushed "I like cuddling with my girlfriend not being smothered to death by my step mom".

"Oh Katie you just gave me so serious black mail to use against death breath here" Thalia said grinning like a mad women.

Nico glared at her "So what I like cuddling with my girlfriend what's wrong with that".

"Oh nothing but it certainly is funny" Thalia said still grinning.

"What's so funny Thalia?" A tall woman with brown hair and brown eyes asked from behind Thalia. Percy and Nico's smile instantly vanished, and unluckily for Luke Thalia spit the drink she had just taken all over him out of shock. "That wasn't very lady like Thalia".

Thalia took in a deep breath "Yes I know that Hera, but what did you expect would happen when you come up behind me startling me" Thalia said standing up so she could face Hera, as Katie handed Luke napkins and tried to hide her laughter.

"I didn't mean to startle you Thalia, now are you going to introduce me to everyone" Hera asked even though it sounded more like an order.

"Sure, this is Annabeth Chase and Katie Clark, and of course you remember Nico and Percy and my fiancé Luke" Thalia said introducing everyone.

"Yes hello Perseus, Nico, Luke. It's nice to meet you Annabeth and Katie" Hera said stiffly.

"It's nice to meet you as well" Annabeth and Katie said.

"Hello Aunt Hera" Percy and Nico said giving her small smiles.

"It's nice to see you again Mrs. Olympiad" Luke said smiling at her.

Hera gave him a tight smile but didn't say anything to him. "I just came to remind you to be on your best behavior Thalia, but now that I know Percy and Nico are here as well I'm extending the warning to you two as well".

"Are you serious right now I'm twenty six years old and you are not my mother…" Thalia started but Percy cut her off by covering her mouth with his hand.

He smiled innocently at Hera "Trust me were all adults now, we'll be on our best behavior, I promise".

Hera nodded her head "Well it was nice seeing again" she said before turning around and walking away from them.

Percy sighed letting go of Thalia who immediately started going on a rampage "That bitch coming over here to tell me to be on my best behavior like she's my freaking mother. Just because Jason kissed up to her all the time does not mean I'm going to, I need a drink" she said stomping off towards the bar.

Luke stood up "I'll go get her" he said running after her.

Percy sat down running his hand through her hair "Well Hera diffidently has changed".

Nico snorted "That's understatement I think she's gotten worse".

Percy laughed "Remember when we set her dress on fire at her annual ball".

Nico laughed "Yeah and then you panicked and dumped the entire punch bowl on her which was red".

"You set her dress on fire?" Annabeth asked her eyes wide.

"It wasn't just me, Nico did it to and it was accident" Percy defended himself.

"I can't believe you two idiots set her dress on fire and then dumped red punch on her" Katie said shaking her head.

"I was fifteen, Percy was the older one, he should have known" Nico said.

"No wonder she hates you two, why exactly does she hate Thalia though?" Katie asked.

"Thalia never did anything to her, Thalia did things to other people mostly Nico, Jason and I, Hera hates her because she's Zeus's child from an affair" Percy said.

Katie frowned "But isn't Jason as well?"

"Yeah the same woman to but their mom died shortly after Jason was born so they lived with Hera and Zeus, Hera raised Jason from a baby so she favors him" Percy said.

"It also didn't help that he was the perfect child, he never did anything wrong, he was always rating us out for stuff" Nico said.

Percy nodded his head "Perfect student, perfect athlete, perfect everything, just how a child of Zeus should be, which is why he will inherit Zeus's company".

"And because I absolutely refuse to have anything to do with it, I hate being stuck in an office" Thalia said as she sat down with a very large drink.

"How you feeling Thals?" Annabeth asked.

"Good now that I've got another drink" Thalia said.

Annabeth laughed "Good because I'm not breaking up some family fight".

Thalia laughed "That's why Percy, Nico and Luke are here".

"I'm gonna get a beer anyone else want one?" Percy asked.

"I'll take one" Nico said.

"Me to" Katie and Annabeth both said.

Percy got up kissing Annabeth on the head before he headed towards the bar.

"Three corona's" Percy said leaning against the bar.

"Perry Johnson what are you doing here?" someone asked next to him but Percy knew who it was.

Sighing Percy turned to face him "Hello Dionysus, still drinking I see".

"And you're still as annoying as ever, going to set anything on fire today?" Dionysus asked.

"No I don't plan on it but if you'd like I'm sure I can set you fire, maybe it'll help you stop drinking" Percy said.

"Here's your beers sir" the bartender said setting them on the bar.

"Thanks, well as nice as it was to see you again I have to return to my friends" Percy said walking away.

"Well Dionysus is here" Percy said as he sat down.

Thalia and Nico both groaned. "He's the alcoholic one right?" Katie asked.

"Yeah and he's a major pain in the ass" Thalia said.

"Oh Nico look there's Persephone" Percy said with a large smile.

"What no, I haven't prepared for this yet" Nico said as he tried to get up but Katie grabbed his arm yanking him back down into the chair.

"Don't even try it Nico, I will shot you if you try to run" Katie said.

"Are you carrying a gun right now?" Thalia asked.

Katie smiled innocently "Maybe I am".

Thalia smiled "You are by far the coolest person I've ever meet".

Katie laughed "Well thank you, seriously Nico calm down".

Nico just glared at her as he looked around for Persephone.

"Nico" a tall woman with long black hair and multicolored eyes said from behind him.

Nico smiled not looking nervous at all "Persephone" he stood up immediately wrapping her in a hug.

"It's so good to see you Nico, you've grown so much" Persephone said holding him at arms length so she could look at him.

"The police academy really helped and my girlfriend makes me eat healthy" Nico said smiling.

"Girlfriend?" Persephone asked.

Nico smiled taking Katie's hand and pulling her up "Persephone this is my girlfriend Katie, Katie this is my step mom Persephone".

Katie smiled "It's nice to finally meet you, Nico talks about you a lot".

Persephone smiled "It's nice to meet as well; it's nice to know someone is taking care of Nico".

"Well someone had to do it" Katie said.

Persephone laughed turning to look at Percy and Thalia "Percy Thalia it's nice to see you as well. And who are they people with you?"

"This is my girlfriend Annabeth" Percy said.

"This is my fiancé Luke" Thalia said.

"Congratulations Thalia, it's nice to meet you two as well" Persephone said.

Persephone continued talking to Nico and Katie, so the other talked among themselves at least until someone came up behind Thalia making Annabeth and Percy stop talking.

"Thalia" a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes said from behind her.

Thalia's eyes widened as she turned around "Jason".


	32. Chapter 32

Soldier Chapter 32

Jason smiled at her "It's good to see you Thalia".

Thalia stood up from her chair wrapping her younger brother in a hug "It's good to see you to Jason".

Jason returned the hug, closing his eyes and hugging her even tighter. They stayed like that for a couple minutes the two siblings just hugging each other and letting untold feelings be said.

When they pulled away Jason turned to Percy and smiled "I didn't know you were back in the states Percy".

Percy nodded his head "A little over a month, I'm leaving next week though".

"Well it's good to see you it's been a long time" Jason said.

"Good to see you as well Jason" Percy said "This is my girlfriend Annabeth Chase".

"It's nice to meet you Annabeth" Jason said giving her a charming smile.

Annabeth smiled "It's nice to meet you as well".

Luke stood up and put his hand out in front of him "Hello Jason" he said kindly.

Jason's smile faltered a little bit but he shook Luke's hand "Hello Luke" he said.

"I swear to god Jason if Hera doesn't stop bugging me about the flowers for our wedding I'm going to shot myself" a young model looking girl with long brown hair and eyes that changed colors frequently said coming up next to Jason.

Jason smiled at her as he took her hand "Piper I'd like you to meet my family. You know Thalia and Luke, but these are my cousins Percy Jackson and Nico Di'Angelo, this is my fiancé Piper McLean".

Percy and Nico both said hello and introduced Annabeth and Katie.

"It's nice to finally meet you two, Jason has told me a lot about you guys" Piper said.

Nico snorted "Yeah probably telling you how mean we were to perfect little Jason" he said causing Katie to elbow him in the ribs and glare at him.

Piper laughed "Maybe not in those exact words, but he did say you liked to prank him a lot, which I find hilarious".

Nico's eyes widened as Jason blushed "A girl who isn't taking precious Jason's side I like that".

"I might be a daughter of Aphrodite and engaged to this idiot but I am perfectly capable of forming my own thoughts on people no matter what Jason has told me" Piper said.

Nico laughed and pointed at her "I like her, you diffidently need to stick around".

Jason and Thalia went over to the side to talk so Piper sat down at the table next to Luke "Jason told me you're in the army Percy".

Percy nodded his head "Yes ma'am nine years in a couple weeks".

"Wow that's pretty impressive. And you're a police officer Nico?" Piper asked.

"Detective yes, so is Katie" Nico said

"And your Annabeth Chase your work at Olympian Industries with your mother Athena right?"

Annabeth nodded her head "Yes, how is it exactly you know who I am?" Annabeth asked.

Piper smiled "My mother had your company design her house here in New York".

"Oh right yes I remember that, it was right when I got out of college, one of the first assignments I did with my mother" Annabeth said "What do you do Piper?"

"I'm a high school English teacher" Piper said.

"Are you serious, your hot enough to be a model" Nico blurted out causing Katie to smack him.

"Seriously Nico do you have no filter" She hissed at him.

Piper laughed "I have no interest in being a model or doing anything with my mother's company, I love being a teacher".

"I think that's amazing" Annabeth said.

"Okay I have a question. How is it that Jason says Thalia is a trader for having nothing to do with her family company, but you are a teacher having nothing to do with your mothers company and he isn't calling you a trader" Percy asked.

Piper frowned "I know, I try talking to Jason about it but he won't budge, it doesn't make any sense to me either. But I think he's slowly coming around".

Percy smiled "I like you; I diffidently hope you stick around".

Thalia came stomping back over to the table "Come on Luke I need a drink" she said grabbing his hand and dragging him to the bar.

Piper sighed "He swore he wouldn't say anything".

Percy frowned "What do you mean?"

"It's pretty common knowledge that Zeus and Jason don't like Thalia being with Luke but I made him promise not to say anything to keep his opinions to himself" Piper said.

"Well I don't think that happened I'm going to talk to him" Percy said standing up.

"Keep calm Perce" Annabeth warned as he walked off.

"Hey Jason" Percy said walking up to the younger man.

"Hey Percy" Jason said looking at the water in the pool.

"Look I know this is between you and Thalia but do you have any idea how hard it was for me and Annabeth to talk Thalia into coming today. She loves Luke and he loves her, they've been together for years why can't you accept that" Percy asked.

Jason looked up at Percy "I can't accept it because he isn't good for her".

Percy laughed "Do you even know Luke? He loves her and would do anything for her. Do you have any idea how hard this is on the both of them. Thalia's about ready to completely ride herself of all ties to this family. She's your sister man, why can't you just be happy for her?"

Jason looked down at the water again "I don't know".

Percy sat his hand on his shoulder "Well you'd better figure it out before your relationship is completely ruined. If you can accept Piper who has nothing to do with her mother's company than how can you ignore your own sister who feels the exact same way" Percy said before walking back to the table.

"I think he's going to need you" Percy said to Piper as he sat down.

Piper stood up going towards her fiancé. "What did you say to him?" Annabeth asked.

"What needed to be said. Hopefully he'll change his mind before Thalia completely loses it" Percy said taking her hand in his.

"Yeah hopefully" Annabeth said laying her head on his shoulder.

Poseidon came up behind them setting his hand on Percy's shoulder "Food's ready, you guys might want to hurry up though before Nico and Hades eat all of it".

"Alright thanks dad" Percy said smiling at his father.

Annabeth and Percy walked towards the long table full of food together still holding hands.

"How is it that Nico and Hades are still so thin but they eat like they've never seen food?" Katie asked from next to Percy.

Percy laughed "I don't know but they've always been like that it's crazy".

"It isn't fair, I eat healthy and exercise constantly and still gain weight. He eats like he's always starving and hardly ever exercises and never even gains an ounce" Katie said glaring at her boyfriend who was already sitting at a table with his dad, both of their plates over flowing with food.

Annabeth laughed "I think every women feels that way".

"Still isn't fair" Katie mumbled, causing Annabeth to pat her arm smiling.

Percy and Annabeth sat down at a table with Poseidon and Amphitrite, while Thalia and Luke sat down at a table with Zeus, Hera, Jason and Piper. You could tell Zeus was trying to make conversation with Luke and Piper doing so as well but, Thalia, Hera, and Jason weren't having anything to do with any of it.

"Your mother called me yesterday, said she was planning a birthday/going away party for you" Poseidon said "Do you want me to come?"

"Yeah of course I do, it's for family and friends and I want you there. You and Amphitrite" Percy said.

Amphitrite smiled "Thank you Percy, but are you sure your mother would be alright with that?"

"I'm sure she'd be fine with it, she and Paul are doing really good" Percy said.

The entire time Annabeth was confused, she knew Percy had an older brother named Triton who was Poseidon and Amphitrite's son which meant Poseidon had an affair with Sally and had Percy. Percy had never mentioned any of that to her. Percy turned to look at her and saw her using her thinking face. He smiled sadly at her and nodded his head while Poseidon and Amphitrite were distracted.

The rest of their conversation was about a variety of topics, from Percy spending time in different countries, to Annabeth's architecture dreams, and Percy's dream of becoming a marine biologist after he gets out of the army. Something Poseidon really hopes he does, and works for him.

Every so often Annabeth would glance at the table were Thalia and Luke were sitting at. Thalia was starting to join the conversation more along with Jason but Hera still sat like a stone as everyone else talked, but no one really seemed to mind.

"So how do you know Thalia?" Amphitrite asked.

"I used to spend every summer here in New York and when I was twelve I meet Thalia at the park. We instantly became friends even though she was a year older and had a completely differnet personality. We kept in touch while I lived in San Francisco and then when I came to college here at Yale she was enrolled there as well. After my freshman year we moved in together and have been living together ever since. Actually she moved in with Luke a couple days ago" Annabeth said.

"Wow that's some story. When do she and Luke plan on getting married?" Poseidon asked.

"Next summer some time, they haven't set a date yet" Annabeth said.

"Luke seems like a nice young man, I don't know why Zeus and Jason are attacking like he's some horrible guy" Poseidon said.

Percy shrugged "Me either, but those two have always been that way".

After they were done eating Annabeth and Percy went and sat by the pool in a reclined lawn chair. Annabeth sat between Percy's legs with her head resting on his chest as he played with her hair.

Percy kissed the top of her hair "I love you" he whispered to her.

Annabeth smiled as she played with his other hand "I love you to".

"I'm glad I meet you Annabeth Chase" he said softly.

"I thank god every day that you ran into me in Central Park" Annabeth said smiling.

Percy laughed "So do I wise girl".

"Good, now no more talking just enjoy the moment seaweed brain" Annabeth said closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling she got whenever she was in Percy's arms.

Percy just smiled as he tightened his arms around her waist.


	33. Chapter 33

Soldier Chapter 33

Two days later Annabeth was in Sally and Paul's apartment helping Sally decorate for Percy's birthday/going-away party. Part of Annabeth was glad they were having the party for all of Percy's family and friends, but the other part was upset. She just wanted to spend time with Percy by herself. But she knew that would be unfair of her, his friends especially his mom deserved to celebrate his birthday with him.

"Is something wrong sweetie, your awfully quiet?" Sally asked breaking Annabeth's thoughts.

"No nothing's wrong, just thinking" Annabeth said smiling.

Sally frowned "I know you're lying Annabeth. I know I'm your boyfriend's mom and it might be weird to talk to me but I want you to know that you can talk to me".

"I know Sally, I guess I'm just starting to realize that Percy's leaving in a couple days and I don't know if I'm ready for that yet or not" Annabeth said sighing.

"Trust me you'll never be ready even if you get to spend eighteen years with him" Sally said.

Annabeth sat down in the chair resting her arms on her legs and leaning forward "How do you do it?"

Sally sat down next to her setting her hand on her arm "I pray that he come's home safe ten times a day. He may not seem like it at times but he's a smart young man who knows what he's doing, he's good at what he does. You just have to believe and trust that he'll come home to you".

"I've never felt like this for anyone, I'm so terrified of losing him" Annabeth confessed.

Sally smiled squeezing her arm "I know my son; I have never seen him look at any girl like he does with you. Believe me he will do everything in his power to come home to you".

Annabeth smiled at the older women "Thank you I really needed to hear that".

"Every women needs to hear that at some point in their relationship and there's nothing wrong with that. Now let's finish decorating while we wait for Thalia, Luke, Katie, Nico and Paul to bring the food and drinks" Sally said standing up.

"You still think it was a good idea to send three men to get food with only two women?" Annabeth asked.

"I know Katie won't let Nico get away with anything, and I know Thalia will be the same way. Paul is actually pretty good about following my directions. I think it'll be fine, besides whatever they go over on is coming out of their wallets" Sally said smiling.

Annabeth laughed climbing back onto the chair to hang the directions. Once she and Sally was finished ten minutes later, Nico, Katie, Thalia, Luke and Paul came back from shopping.

"Remind me to never go shopping with them" Paula mumbled kissing Sally's cheek.

"That bad?" Sally asked.

"I'm not sure how Thalia and Nico haven't killed each other yet, they did nothing but argue the entire time. I'm not sure how Luke and Kate deal with either one of them" Paul said amazed.

Annabeth laughed "After a while you get used to and just tune it out".

Paul shook his head "That was the most crazy experience I've ever had, and I've been shopping with Percy".

Sally patter his shoulder sympathetically "It's okay sweetie we all have. Now everyone's going to be here in ten minutes we need to set all the food out. Percy, Grover, Juniper and Gracie will be here in thirty minutes, so no time for pity parties".

Grover and his wife Juniper were on a nature expedition in Colorado and had flown in today for Percy's party so Percy took Gracie with him to pick them up at the airport. Annabeth had never meet Grover or Juniper but Percy said Grover was the greatest friend anyone could ask for and that he was a little shy but if she started talking about her buildings made out of recycled material they would get along great. There were a lot of people coming to the party including people went to high school with like the Stolls, who apparently are brothers that like to do pranks and are annoying as hell according to Thalia. Of course, Leo, Reyna, Hazel and Frank would be there so Annabeth was glad for them since she already knew them pretty well.

Annabeth, Thalia, and Katie were helping Sally set out the food when the door flew open "Let the party begin Leo is here" Leo said throwing his hands in the air with a huge crazy grin on his face.

Reyna came in behind him smacking him in the head "For the thousandth time you are not the center of this party, nor will your ever be the center of a party" she said shaking her head at him.

Leo pouted "Oh come on babe let me have some fun".

Reyna rolled her eyes "Again I apologize for him".

Everyone laughed "It's okay we've been saying that for years about Nico" Thalia said.

"Hey there is no need to apologize for me I'm just totally awesome and everyone knows it" Nico said.

Thalia and Katie both snorted "Dream on death boy" Thalia said.

Which then caused the two to start arguing, but Annabeth was distracted by Hazel and Frank walking through the door.

"Hey guys" Annabeth said greeting them.

"Hey Annabeth, everyone here yet?" Frank asked.

"No but they should be here soon, Percy just picked up Juniper and Grover" Annabeth said, just then the doorbell rang.

Sally opened the door smiling "Travis Connor it's so good to see you two again, come on it. And remember you break something your cleaning my entire house" Sally said sternly.

Annabeth wasn't sure which one were which they looked like twins but according to Percy they were a year apart. The one on the right who was a couple inches taller than the other grinned, but it made Annabeth's skin crawl; she made a mental note to keep an eye on them.

"Don't worry Mrs. Blofis we won't break anything this time, believe it or not we have matured a little" The one on the left said.

Sally laughed "Exactly a little. Come on I'll introduce you to everyone. Travis Connor you remember Percy's cousin's Thalia and Nico".

"Of course we do, Thalia threatened to make it so we could never have children" Annabeth guessed was Travis.

Connor nodded his head "Yeah she almost did with me".

Thalia grinned "That threat is still intact today boys. This is my fiancé Luke, Luke these are the Stolls" Thalia said.

Connor, Travis and Luke shook hands "And this is my girlfriend Katie" Nico said.

After they were introduced Travis turned to Annabeth "And who is this pretty little blonde?"

Annabeth put on her best fake smile "I'm Annabeth Chase it's nice to meet you".

Travis smiled taking her hand and kissing it "I'm Travis Stoll, try not to droll to much I know I'm incredibly handsome".

Annabeth just smiled "Believe me I won't".

"Travis I wouldn't f…" Nico started saying.

"No it's fine Nico" Annabeth said cutting him off.

Thalia just shook her head silently holding her laughter as did Sally "Come on boy's I'll introduce you to everyone else" Sally said dragging them towards Hazel, Frank, Leo and Reyna.

"You Annabeth Chase are an evil genius" Thalia said smiling at her.

Annabeth smiled "I learned it from the best".

"You do realize he isn't going to stop right?" Nico asked smiling.

"Oh I'll think he'll stop when he sees me great Percy very enthusiastically" Annabeth said

"God I love you" Thalia said nudging her with her elbow.

Annabeth continued talking with Thalia, Nico, Luke and Katie when Poseidon, Amphitrite Apollo, Hestia, Hades, and Persephone showed up. Sally and Poseidon were awkwardly avoiding each other while Paul and Amphitrite were talking about Paul's job as a teacher.

Annabeth's phone dinged pulling out she saw it was Percy 'Hey babe just pulled up front' the text said. Percy already knew they were having the party today so there was no point in hiding or anything.

Seconds later Gracie burst through the door "I'm here the party can now begin" she said raising her arms in the air, causing everyone to laugh. Percy soon came in after her.

"Sorry everyone she can be a little egotistic sometimes" he said picking the little girl up.

Gracie crossed her arms "I am ego…ego what you said".

Everyone laughed as Paul took the little girl from Percy kissing her cheek. Percy turned to Annabeth moving towards her. He pulled her into a hug and went to kiss her cheek but Annabeth knew Travis was watching so she moved so it was a kiss to the lips.

"I'm happy to see you to" Percy said when they pulled apart.

Annabeth smiled "Where are your friends?" she asked looking behind him right when a five foot nine African America guy with incredibly curly hair and brown eyes came through the door followed by a short African American girl with green eyes and light amber hair.

"Annabeth this is my best friend Grover and his wife Juniper, guys this is my girlfriend Annabeth Chase" Percy said making introductions.

Grover smiled stepping forward shaking her hand "It's nice to finally meet you Annabeth, between Percy and Gracie I feel like I already know you".

Annabeth laughed "I feel the same way with you; Percy is constantly telling me stories about you two in high school. It's nice to meet you as well Juniper".

"It's nice to meet you Annabeth" Juniper said smiling sweetly at her.

Sally came up next instantly pulling Grover into a large motherly hug "Oh it's so good to see you again Grover".

Grover laughed hugging her back "It's good to see you to Sally".

Next came Thalia and Nico, the first giving Grover a hug and then tricking him into a headlock where she gave him a nuggie. After everyone hugged and greeted Grover and Juniper they started mingling around the room, mostly everyone wanting to talk with Percy. Annabeth and Juniper talked about their nature trip to Colorado, and Annabeth told her about her recycled 100% green building designs that she's done.

Annabeth really enjoyed talking to Juniper but she also enjoyed seeing Travis pout whenever she and Percy hugged each other or kissed. Annabeth was talking to Poseidon and Amphitrite when someone knocked on the door.

"I wonder who that could be?" Sally asked moving towards the door.

On the other side of the door was a six foot three brown haired brown eyed man.

"Tyson" Percy said shocked.

**I'm sorry that it took so long to update but between working forty hours a week and going to school full time I barely have enough time to sleep. But finals are coming up which means it's almost summer and I'll have a lot more time to update. I know this chapter isn't very good but I had no idea what to write except that I really needed to update, so I just went with it. Next chapter will be way better I promise.**


	34. Chapter 34

Soldier Chapter 34

_Annabeth really enjoyed talking to Juniper but she also enjoyed seeing Travis pout whenever she and Percy hugged each other or kissed. Annabeth was talking to Poseidon and Amphitrite when someone knocked on the door._

"_I wonder who that could be?" Sally asked moving towards the door._

_On the other side of the door was a six foot three brown haired brown eyed man. _

"_Tyson" Percy said shocked._

"Brother" the huge man yelled running at Percy and wrapping him into a huge hug that lifted Percy off of his feet.

Percy laughed hugging him back "It's nice to see you to Tyson but you're going to crack a rib".

"Sorry, I'm just excited to see you" Tyson said setting Percy down.

"I'm excited to see you to. I'm glad you made it" Percy said "I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Annabeth" Percy said taking Annabeth's hand and pulling her forward. "Annabeth this is my brother Tyson, Tyson this is my girlfriend Annabeth Chase".

Annabeth smiled putting her hand out for Tyson to shake but instead he wrapped her in a tight hug "It's so nice to meet you" he said squeezing her.

"Careful Tyson you don't want to break her" Percy said setting his hand on Tyson's arm.

Tyson released Annabeth who had never been so grateful to be released from a hug in her life. But she kept smiling "It's nice to meet you as well Tyson" Annabeth said.

Tyson was completely distracted by seeing Poseidon and went to give him a huge bone crushing hug. Percy turned to Annabeth "Sorry he just gets a little excited and doesn't know how to control himself".

Annabeth shook her head "It's fine I understand. When was the last time you saw him?"

"About a year ago I think" Percy said.

"No wonder he was so excited to see you" Annabeth said smiling.

"And here I thought it was because everyone loved seeing me" Percy said.

Behind him Thalia snorted "Trust me kelp head the only one who loves seeing you is Annabeth".

"Oh you know you love seeing me pinecone face" Percy said wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Thalia glared at him "I swear to god if you don't stop touching me I'm going to make it so you and Annabeth can't have sex tonight".

Percy's eyes widened and he immediately let go stepping away from her.

"Come on Thals it's Percy's party, don't hurt him too much" Annabeth said smiling.

"But what's the fun in that" Thalia pouted.

"I should introduce you to my general because I'm pretty sure you would scare the shit out of him" Percy said.

Thalia shrugged "What can I say I have a gift".

"Thalia" Tyson said running at Thalia.

Thalia's eyes widened "Shit hide me" she said looking at Percy.

Percy grinned shaking his head "No way".

"Oh come on Perce… ooof" Thalia grunted as Tyson wrapped her in a huge hug.

"I missed you cousin" Tyson said swinging Thalia in the air.

"Cant….. breath…." Thalia said turning pale.

"Oh sorry" Tyson said letting go.

"Jesus Tyson what do you do lift cars all day" Thalia said after she got her breath back.

Tyson smiled "No engines".

Thalia rolled her eyes "Of course you do, oh I should introduce you to Luke. Have you seen Nico yet?"

Tyson shook his head "No but I meet his girlfriend Katie, she's really nice and really pretty".

"Oh I'm diffidently gonna go find Nico and Luke" Thalia said with an evil grin.

"This should be good" Percy muttered with a large smile on his face.

"Hey Tyson look who I found" Thalia yelled, pushing a paler wide eyed Nico towards the group.

"Nico" Tyson yelled running towards the younger man and successfully managing to wrap him into a hug.

"I hate you Thalia" Nico said as Tyson squeezed him.

Thalia just grinned "Love you to death breath".

"How'd you get him to let the big guy hug him?" Katie asked stepping next to Thalia.

"I tricked him, Nico might be a cop but I am and always will be stronger than Nico so I pushed him straight into Tyson's arms" Thalia said still grinning as Tyson finally let Nico go.

Katie laughed "He only lets me, Persephone, and Sally hug him. We should have taken pictures".

"Oh I did" Sally said laughing and waving the camera.

"God I love you Aunt Sally" Thalia said.

"I hate all of you" Nico said glaring at them, but Sally glared back at him "Except you Aunt Sally" he said smiling.

Sally smiled patting his cheek "Good boy" she said before going to talk to Paul.

"That was the best thing I've seen in a long time" Percy said laughing.

"Hey babe here's your drink" Luke said from behind Thalia.

Thalia smiled "Thanks, oh I want to introduce you to my cousin Tyson, Percy's half-brother. Tyson this is my fiancé Luke".

Tyson smiled tightly shaking Luke's hand "It's nice to meet you".

"Nice to meet as well Tyson" Luke said trying to not grimace.

"Alright Tyson let's not break him" Thalia said.

"Right sorry" Tyson said trying to hide a smile.

"Is there anyone else in your family that's going to try and kill me" Luke said rubbing his hand.

Percy smiled patting Luke on the shoulder "As long as you don't hurt Thalia no one will try and kill you".

Percy sat his drink down and walked over to Annabeth wrapping his arms around her waist "I love you wise girl".

Annabeth smiled running her hands through his hair "I love you to seaweed brain".

"Mom said that we don't have to stick around for cleanup duty so we can leave whenever we want" Percy said smiling.

"Oh and what did you have planned after we leave?" Annabeth asked.

"Go to Central Park, get a pretzel and took a romantic walk".

Annabeth smiled "Who knew the Percy Jackson could be so romantic".

"Only for you wise girl" Percy said lightly kissing her.

"Come on let's go talk to Grover and Juniper" Annabeth said pulling Percy towards his best friend.

Annabeth, Percy, Grover, and Juniper sat around the table talking about Grover and Junipers wild life expeditions and what they're doing to help save the environment. Annabeth told them more about her greener buildings and how she was designing Poseidon's new office with greener materials. Since Grover and Juniper came to the apartment straight from the airport they left to go to their hotel, promising to meet with Percy and Annabth tomorrow for lunch. After saying bye to everyone Percy and Annabeth soon followed their lead and left the apartment.

"What'd you think of Tyson?" Percy asked as they walked hand in hand through Central Park.

"I think he's a really nice guy he just gets a little excited and diffidently doesn't know his own strength" Annabeth said.

Percy laughed "That's exactly how Tyson is, I'm glad you got to meet him".

"I'm glad I did to. So when are we going to get that pretzel you were talking about?" Annabeth asked.

Percy laughed "We can go get one right now".

"Good because that's the only reason why I agreed to this moonlight stroll in Central Park" Annabeth said smiling.

"And here I thought it was because of my boyish charm" Percy said with a slight pout.

Annabeth laughed "Of course you did Perce".

"Now you're just hurting my feelings" Percy said pouting at her.

"Oh I'm sorry did I hurt the big bad Army soldier's feelings, what can I do to fix it?" Annabeth asked.

Percy grinned "You can give me a kiss".

"I don't know I only kiss strong men" Annabeth said trying not to laugh.

"Oh really then" Percy said bending down and picking her up bridal style.

Annabeth laughed wrapping her arms around his neck "Oh you're very strong Mr. Jackson".

Percy smiled "Thank you Ms. Chase, now how about that kiss?"

Annabeth smiled pressing her lips to his without answering him.


	35. Chapter 35

Soldier Chapter 35

Annabeth had never had so many conflicting emotions at one time. She stood next to Sally, Paul, and Gracie as they all watched Percy hand his bags over to the women at the airport who checked him in. Today was the day that Percy was leaving for Georgia, where he would find out if he was going overseas again, or staying in the states.

When he turned around to face his family he had a small smile on his face, and Annabeth tried to smile as well but she was trying so hard to keep the tears at bay that it turned into a scowl. Gracie didn't care about holding the tears in and ran straight into her older brothers arms.

"I don't want you to go Percy" She said into his neck.

Percy sighed rubbing her back "I know Gracie but I have to go otherwise I could get into a lot of trouble, and we don't want that do we". Gracie shook her head "But I promise you I'll call just like I used to and write letters and video chat with you on Skype".

"Okay but I still don't want you to go" Gracie said sniffling.

Percy closed his eyes hugging her closer to him "I know".

Paula and Sally walked over Paul taking Gracie from Percy and clapping him on the shoulder "Be careful Percy" he said smiling at the younger man.

Percy smiled "I will, you just watch out for my two favorite women".

Paul smiled "I will" he said before walking to stand next to Annabeth, so Percy and Sally could say good bye to each other.

Sally set her hand on her son's check "This is always the hardest part".

Percy smiled "I know it is for me to".

"Make sure to call when you land and get settled in, and please be careful Percy, I'd like it if you came home to me in one piece" Sally said smiling through her tears.

"I always do mom. I need you to do something for me to. No matter what happens please take care of Annabeth, I know she likes to be independent and all but please".

Sally smiled wrapping her son into a tight hug "I will, you just make sure you return home to that girl" she whispered into his ear before kissing his cheek "I love you Percy".

Percy smiled kissing her cheek "I love you to mom" he said before releasing her.

Sally smiled moving towards Paul and Gracie. Percy looked up smiling at Annabeth.

Gasping she ran into his arms finally letting the tears fall. Percy held her tightly to his chest kissing the top of her head.

"I know its hard wise girl but it's not forever" he whispered into her ear.

"I know, I know that" she said pulling away so she could look into his green eyes "This is a lot harder than I thought it was going to be" she said giving a tiny smile.

Percy smiled tucking a strand of hair behind her ear "Just think about the amazing sex we'll have when I get back" he said quietly making her blush.

"I don't think I can say goodbye" She said quietly.

"Then don't, this isn't goodbye Annabeth, and it never will be. I will always come home to you no matter what. I am completely and utterly in love with you, I can't picture my life without you in it" Percy said honestly.

"God I love you so much Percy" she said before pressing lips onto his.

Percy wrapped his arms around her waist holding her tightly and not wanting to let her go. When they pulled away Percy rested his forehead against hers "I love you to Annabeth, don't ever forget that" he whispered to her.

Annabeth closed her eyes taking a deep breath "I won't, be careful please".

Percy smiled kissing her forehead "I'm always careful wise girl. Watch out for Nico and Gracie for me please, they always take this hard".

"I will just make sure you come home to all of us. I …. I need you in my life Percy" Annabeth said shakily.

"And I always will be" Percy said lightly kissing her again.

"I know you don't want to but you need to get going Percy" Paula said from behind them.

Percy nodded his head "I'll call you when I land. I love you Annabeth Chase, so much and I hope you know that".

"I know, and I love you so much to Percy" Annabeth said looking him straight in the eye.

The two hugged each other tightly, neither wanting to break apart but they both knew they needed to. With tears running freely down her cheeks Annabeth pressed her lips to his one last time. "Come back to me Perseus" she whispered to him after breaking their kiss.

"I promise" he whispered back to her tears now running down his cheeks.

Percy hugged his mom, Paul and Gracie one last time before kissing Annabeth again and telling her he loved before he picked up his carry on and walked through security. If it wasn't for Sally wrapping her arm around her shoulders Annabeth would have collapsed to the ground. Thalia meet them at Annabeth's apartment where she wrapped her in a hug and helped her upstairs. Even though Thalia didn't live with Annabeth anymore she stayed with her for a couple of days.

Annabeth buried herself in her work, including the new building of Poseidon's office. Annabeth spent a lot of time with Sally, Paul, and Gracie, as well as Nico. But the worse news they received was two weeks after Percy left. He had to do another tour overseas. Annabeth had found out at work and immediately everything bad that could happen to him she thought of and broke down in her office. Where Silena found her and comforted her.

A couple weeks after Percy left Annabeth went back to being her normal self, of course she still missed him like crazy buy she wasn't going to let Percy being gone completely ruin her life. She was never one to be dependent on someone else, and she wasn't going to let that start now.

Seven months later Annabeth stood in JFK airport waiting for her twin brothers to get off the airplane ready to spend their spring break with her in New York.

Soon she saw her two brothers coming off the plane, when they spotted her they both immediately sprinted towards her.

"Annie" they screamed as they both tackled her into a hug.

"I missed you guys to" Annabeth said hugging both of them. "How was your flight?" she asked when they pulled away.

"It was good, I slept the entire time" Bobby said.

"Yeah instead of listening to his snores I played on my ipad, and listened to music. But I'm super hungry they only gave us peanuts and drinks on the plane" Matthew said.

Annabeth laughed "Come on there's a really good restaurant a couple blocks from my apartment" she said leading them out of the airport and to her car.

"Jeez Annabeth I didn't know you drove a freakin Mercedes" Matthew said his mouth hanging open.

"Can I drive it" Bobby asked bouncing on his feet.

Annabeth laughed "Absolutely not little brother, come on let's get going" she said opening the car door and getting in.

While Annabeth and her brothers were at dinner, Percy was secretly landing at JFK, only Paul, Sally, Nico, Thalia, Bobby and Matthew knew about Percy coming home. What Annabeth didn't know was that two months ago Percy's Humvee hit a roadside bomb again. He had some scrap metal imbedded in his legs and face but nothing serious. But Percy had had enough; he was officially retiring from the army. He called his dad and got a job working for his company. He didn't tell Annabeth that he was hurt because he didn't want her to worry over nothing serious, he didn't even tell his mother, only Paul and Poseidon knew. He knew that Annabeth would be upset that she didn't tell him but he knew she would be happier that he was home and staying home for good. Smiling he embraced his dad outside the airport.

"I'm glad your home son" Poseidon said hugging him.

Percy hugged him back "I'm glad to be home too dad".

"Let's get you to the apartment so you can propose to your girl" Poseidon said guiding him towards the car.

Percy smiled thinking how surprised and shocked Annabeth will be when she opens her apartment door to see him standing there.


	36. Chapter 36

Soldier Chapter 35

Percy had just got out of Annabeth's shower when he got a text from Bobby saying they were on their way to the apartment. Knowing how much Annabeth liked him in his dress uniform Percy decided to put it on for the last time and propose to her in it. After receiving another text saying they were coming up the stairs Percy quickly grabbed the ring off the dresser and waited for Annabeth and the twins to enter the apartment around the corner in the hallway. What Annabeth didn't know was that her dad got a new job offer at NYU and that he and Susan had moved here last week. Bobby and Matthew stayed in San Francisco to finish school and make sure everything with the house went okay. So Bobby and Matthew weren't staying with her over spring break they would be going home once Annabeth saw Percy in her apartment.

Leaning against the wall Percy could hear Annabeth, and the boys outside.

"We just ate dinner, how could you be hungry?" Annabeth asked opening the door and stepping into her apartment.

"I'm a teenage boy, I have a fast metabolism" Matthew said shrugging.

"This is an awesome place, a little girly but awesome. Where'd these flowers come from?" Bobby asked looking at the bouquet of red roses on the table next to the door.

"What?" Annabeth asked turning around to look at the flowers, but what she missed was Bobby and Matthew smirking and winking at Percy who quietly walked out from around the corner. "There's a note" Annabeth said not turning around.

"Well read it" Bobby said smiling.

Pulling the card out of the envelope it said 'Turn around' frowning Annabeth spoke "All it says is to turn around".

"Then turn around" Percy said from behind her.

Eyes widening Annabeth turned around to see Percy standing there in his dress uniform smiling at her. Bobby and Matthew quietly backed out of the apartment closing the door, Annabeth didn't even notice.

"Percy" she breathed out still shocked to see him.

Percy's smile got even larger as he stepped towards her stopping right in front of her before bending down on one knee, causing Annabeth to suck in a breath and her eyes' to get even wider.

"I have officially retired from the army; I no longer have to leave my family or the love of my life. I love you Annabeth, and I can't imagine what my life would be like if you weren't in it. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I hope you feel the same way. Annabeth Chase will you marry me?"

"Percy" Annabeth breathed out falling to her knees in front of him and throwing her arms around his neck "Oh my god Percy" she cried into his shoulder.

Percy wrapped his arms around her hugging her tightly to his body "I'm here, I'm safe, and I'm here for good, I love you so much" he whispered to her over and over.

After a couple of minutes Annabeth pulled back enough to look him in the eye "Yes, yes I'll marry you" she said finally answering him.

Percy laughed "I thought you'd never answer me" he said pulling the ring out of the box and slipping it onto her finger.

"Percy it's gorgeous" Annabeth said looking from the ring to Percy "I love you so much" she said before finally pressing her lips to his.

Later that evening Annabeth and Percy lay on her bed with her head on his chest listening to his strong heartbeat. Percy had told her about the Humvee accident which irritated her that she wasn't told about it but she understood why. He had also told her about his new job with his dad and how her family had moved to New York.

"I still can't believe your back" Annabeth said as they lay together.

Percy smiled "I know it all happened very fast but I'm glad to finally be back with you".

"So am I Perce. How did you get in my apartment?" Annabeth asked moving so she could look at him.

"Thalia left her old key for me with my dad, he gave it to me when he picked me up" Percy said.

"Thalia new, who else knew?" Annabeth asked demandingly.

"My dad, Paul, my mom, Thalia, Luke, Nico, and of course your family, the only people who didn't know where you and Gracie" Percy said.

"When are you going to tell Gracie?" Annabeth asked.

"Tomorrow is her birthday; my parents are throwing her a party at some kiddie restaurant. When she blows her candles out I'm going to surprise her" Percy said smiling.

"She's going to freak out when she sees you" Annabeth said laughing.

"I know but I'm excited. Tell me about everything that's happened" Percy said.

"Not much changed, Luke and Thalia are finishing up their wedding plans. She's on talking terms with her dad, Piper is designing her wedding dress and she's getting on better terms with Jason slowly. Luke graduated the police academy and has started working, he loves it. Nico and Katie are doing well, but Nico was pretty down in the dumps for a couple weeks after you left. But I kept my promise to you and helped Katie get him back to normal. Other than that nothing has really changed much" Annabeth said sitting up "I'm getting hungry, you wanna call something in?"

"Sure I could really go for some Chinese food" Percy said watching her as she wrapped the sheet around her body to search for some clothing.

"Okay let me put some clothes on and then I'll call them" Annabeth said as she put on a pair of shorts and a shirt.

"Can we have Luke, Thalia, Nico and Katie come over as well?" Percy asked.

"Of course, but they have to leave tonight. Because were still celebrating our engagement" Annabeth said smiling.

Percy laughed "I agree completely wise girl. You call everyone and I'll call the Chinese place okay?"

Annabeth pecked his lips "Sounds good Perce".

Percy had just stepped into the front room when the front door burst open and Thalia and Nico burst through.

"Hey Kelp Head" Thalia said smiling at him.

Percy smiled opening his arms to hug Thalia "Hey pinecone face". Thalia laughed shaking her head before stepping into Percy's arms and hugging him.

"Missed you Perce" she said quietly.

"I missed you to Thals" Percy said before releasing her.

Percy looked at Nico who was standing by the door trying to act like he didn't care. "Hey Nico, how you been?"

Nico shrugged "Not too bad, what about you Perce?"

"Jesus Christ Nico, just man up and hug him already" Katie said pushing her boyfriend towards his cousin and best friend.

Percy laughed pulling him into a hug which Nico easily responded to. "I missed you Nico".

"I missed you to Percy" Nico said smiling.

Katie rolled her eyes "Thinks he's so much stronger than me, but the instant he sees his cousin he turns into a baby".

Thalia laughed "I love you more and more every time I see you" she said clapping her on the back. Making Katie stumble forward and wince in pain.

Once Percy and Nico pulled away Percy gave Luke the weird manly hug that guys do.

"Where's Annie?" Thalia asked flopping down on the couch.

"She's in the shower I'll see if she's ready" Percy said going down the hall.

"Hey babe everyone's here you're missing all the heart touching reunions" Percy said leaning against the bathroom door frame as Annabeth slipped on a pair of pants.

"Yeah I'll be right there Perce" Annabeth said turning around to smile at him.

"Okay just hurry up please Thalia's getting twitchy" Percy said before pecking her lips.

Annabeth laughed "Just don't let her break anything".

"I heard that Annie, I'm not going to break anything if you stop making out with my cousin and hurry up and get dressed" Thalia said from her spot on Annabeth's bed.

"Should I find this creepy that you're sitting in my fiancé's bedroom as she gets dressed?" Percy asked.

"Trust me kelp head this is nothing" Thalia said before her eyes widened "Did you just say fiancé?"

Annabeth smiled stepping out of the bathroom to Percy's relief with a shirt on "Yes he did, he proposed to me a couple of hours ago and I said yes".

"Oh my god" Thalia said standing up and pulling Annabeth into a hug "Were going to be family now".

Annabeth laughed "Yes we are, come on let's go tell everyone else".

"Way to man up Kelp Head" Thalia said clapping him on the back.

When they went back into the front room the Chinese food had already arrived and everyone was helping set it out in the kitchen. "Hey everyone listen up these two knuckle heads have some news" Thalia called.

Percy laughed "Were engaged".

"Do I have to threaten you again Jackson?" Luke said trying to be threatening but failed horribly because of the smile on his face "Congrats you two" he said hugging Annabeth and kissing her cheek.

After everyone congratulated them they all sat down around the TV and talked about Percy being overseas and how they planned telling their parents. Percy sat with his arm around Annabeth as he looked around the room filled with his friends and family the people he would always love and cherish especially the beautiful blonde women sitting next to him.


End file.
